


Pleasure & Pain

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Femme Fatale, Revenge, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 70,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story was started in 1999. It was completed in 2006. It revolves around the drama of Sonny and Carly's rough beginning. In this timeline, Carly "died" and everyone moved on with their lives; Carly returns with enough anger for all of Port Charles.





	1. Chapter 1

She was numb. Life was no longer the same, and hate consumed her. Pictures of her past life only fueled her. They had given up on her, and she was stuck. It was prison where she was captive.   
  
She didn't even feel the tears as they streamed from the brown of her cold eyes. Her golden strands were longer now as they streamed behind her. Her frame even firmer after all the fighting she had done.   
  
With her hands at the waist of her jeans, she looked down at her sinking feet in the sand. Nothing could describe how desensitized she was as she searched for some feeling. Her soul was empty. Her heart was broken beyond repair. And her body had become a mere temple for the man she was forced to obey.   
  
She looked toward the ring on her finger, realizing she was really trapped, and everything that she had been told...was true. Everyone had moved on.   
  
The funeral - they just couldn't wait for her to die.  
  
The union between Jason and Liz shortly after he had returned. Sonny's new life with Alexis. Her son forced to live with a delusional grandmother and a crazy uncle.   
  
It was time to take it back.  
  
She had to take it because it would never been given to her. Of course, that would never change. She always had to fight. For everything, it was never given to her.   
  
She ran her hands in her soft hair and stared angrily towards the waves now meeting her toes. They had to pay. They didn't give a damn about her. They had barely shed two tears for 'the bitch' that died. Who were they trying to fool?   
  
She felt her blood boil as she thought of the funeral. The speeches, the lies, she was forced to watch over and over again along with the lives of men who simply forgot her.   
  
It was time to make things right.   
  
It was time do what was she had been programmed to do.   
  
Her betrayal would be in retaliation to theirs. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could come home with her son and revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been over a year since her death, and here he sat.   
  
His disbelieving eyes focusing on her grave... _Carly Corinthos._    
  
Even as it sat there in the shade of the dark clouds above, it was alone. She was alone, and it was his fault.   
  
_Your fault, Jason_.   
  
He bowed his head, a familiar stinging mist blurring his vision.   
  
Promises made and broken.   
  
Feelings come but never truly gone.   
  
His presence left her, but his heart never followed.   
  
Even now, with Liz beside him, he hated his life. Jason longed for the past.   
  
He longed to hear her twisted fairy tales told to Michael, hear her laugh, see her smile or hear her whine about any and every little thing. But most of all, he longed to protect her.   
  
No one understood, not even Sonny, that Jason had left to save, to protect, to give to her.  
  
What a mistake.   
  
What if he had been there, would he have really let Carly go?   
  
God only knows if he had her, there would be no one else.   
  
Jason constantly questioned if he had got Carly and his bike to get the hell out town, would it have made things any easier? Would it have made things easier if he had got her pregnant? What if Robin hadn't been with him when Carly had come back? What if he had just taken her from AJ?   
  
_Stopped that damn wedding!_  
  
Or Sonny? What if he had stopped her, taken her from Sonny?   
  
Missed opportunities that could have easily kept her here. Easily kept her with him. Easily took this pain away.   
  
Jason inhaled deeply, trying to imagine her to his frustration.   
  
It was only an idea. It was never the same. It never did her justice.   
  
"…I wish I could bring you back."   
  
~*~  
  
Time.   
  
It was slow.   
  
It was cruel.   
  
And it was all he had.   
  
Her laugh filled the air, her smile haunted the halls, and her eyes fogged his mind.   
  
God, how he regretted everything.   
  
How he wanted to try again, but he knew a third chance would never come. He wouldn't allow it.   
  
Sonny had killed Lilly and Carly - he refused a third.   
  
Why did he ever let her go? How could he think that letting her go would stop him from loving her? How could he go to Alexis?   
  
Sonny's eyes found her picture sitting on the mantle, and it was too much.   
  
He wanted a drink, he wanted to fight, and he wanted to die.   
  
Sonny sat down, rubbing his forehead, trying to fight the numerous idle, torturous thoughts yet nothing worked. There was nothing to be done.  
  
It was over. It ended the worst way. It ended when he thought he had done the right thing. Sonny had given her up only to be given the gift of truth. The truth was he never truly gave her up, and she had now been taken.   
  
Nothing could bring her back.  
  
~*~  
  
She hit the huge sand bag again, thinking of everything that made her skin crawl. Everything which made her insides ache. Everything that reminded her of Port Charles.   
  
Every fist came harder, more focused than before, and trusted her training - if she was ever in a situation she couldn't get out of before, she could get out of it now.   
  
Life had been much less than unfair to her, and she planned to return the favor to those who helped that out.   
  
Just as her fist came in contact with the bag again, his voice filled the air, "It's almost time."   
  
She stopped in her motions, letting her arms down, and nodded towards the red target in front of her.   
  
There was a long moment of silence as she turned to face him.  
  
He stood there. Her beautiful, dark damning angel. He encouraged her rage, yearned and craved for it.   
  
She wiped some sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily, and observed him.   
  
He was the cliche. Tall, dark, and handsome... _deadly_.   
  
He smiled, revealing dimples worse than Sonny's, and his hazel eyes were as hypnotizing as Jason’s.   
  
She winced as he stroked her cheek.   
  
She did not love him, but they had more in common than anyone else she knew.  
  
She didn't know how she felt for him, but it wasn't love.  
  
"They betrayed you." He said softly, retracting his touch, "Plain as day. Everything they claimed is not true. You've seen where their alliances lie, and it is not with you. We are going to prove to them that they can't walk over the world. They must pay. For you, for my father, for everything." He let out a heavy sigh, signaling his men to follow him out of the room, "Your flight will leave in an hour. Get ready."  
  
She stood alone, thinking of everything she had learned in that year.   
  
How she pulled this off would be her call. If anyone could do this, get back what those men had stolen, it would be her.   
  
She was the only one who could run them the way they run everyone else.   
  
Tomorrow she would be in Port Charles, and things would change.   
  
Grabbing her bag, checking the contents once again, she stumbled across his picture again.   
  
Stroking the frame of the little boy’s picture (ignoring the torn piece removed in a fit of anger), she smiled thoughtfully at the idea of being reunited with him.  
  
The only positive in return from her death would be when she regained her son.  _Michael._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now or never._  
  
She thought as she moved slowly towards the emergency doors, trying to resist the urge to collapse where she stood. She couldn't believe the anguish she was already putting herself through.   
  
First of all, this was a dangerous and painful way to return – it was her idea. Second, it was going to spark questions the moment she opened her eyes again. But how else could she come back? Frankly, this was the best she could come up with.   
  
His voice filled her blurred thoughts,  _”It will hurt, I won't lie. You will do things you never thought you would do.”_    
  
There had never been words more true to her as she caught a glimpse of her horrid image in the glass of the sliding doors.   
  
Feeling a wave of nausea wash over her before she could utter the word 'help', her legs were jello and everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Bobbie walked down the hall, overlooking a patient's chart, when she was stopped by a sudden impact.   
  
A mother shouted, "Caroline, no!" causing Bobbie looked down. Her heart stopped as a pair of doe brown eyes stared up at her. Bobbie's hand flew to her mouth while the little blond girl smiled up at her, "Sorry." She blushed, her mother grabbing her hand and apologizing again. Bobbie nodded with the last ounce of sanity she had. The duo disappeared, and Bobbie found the nearest (empty) room.   
  
Once she realized she was alone, she burst into tears. The chart dropped from her hands as she sank to the floor with her back to against the door. To her, it was still unbelievable. Her daughter had appeared only to disappear again. The pain existed not because she believed Carly was dead, but because she felt her daughter was alive. It drove her to near breakdown, more than once, not knowing what happened to Carly. Everyone tried to make Bobbie believe she was crazy for not accepting 'the truth'. She didn't care. Bobbie knew she couldn't keep falling apart whenever a memory was triggered. Every time she was reminded of what she did or didn't do. But how? How could she get pass something so horrible?   
  
Bobbie exited the room with an inhale and made her way back to the nurse's station. Once she had reached her destination, she overheard two nurses speaking.   
  
"They said she was beaten pretty badly."  
  
"I'll head down there. God, I can't imagine what happened to her."  
  
"Even weirder, she keeps claiming her name is Carly Benson, but everyone knows she's dead. I think it's a cruel joke to be playing. She probably saw a dollar sign or something. Especially if Bobbie finds--" The nurse stopped when turning to find Bobbie standing there with wide eyes.   
  
Before anyone could stop her, she was running to the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy?" Michael paused their walk through the park. He sat down on the nearest bench, ice cream cone in hand.  
  
"What?" Jason smiled, stroking his hair...seeing Carly in her son every day.  
  
"I want to see the ocean again." Michael requested with innocent eyes and a wide, hopeful grin.  
  
He laughed, sitting beside him, "What brought that on?"  
  
"Mommy." Michael answered honestly, causing Jason to look away, "Can we?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Jason promised with a smile, giving Michael an answer close to what he wanted.   
  
He realized that Michael, like Carly, managed to get him to agree to anything with just a look. Jason bowed his head, continuing to think of how much he missed moments like that. Moments where he would agree to do as Carly wanted, and she would be beaming for days...just because it was him doing the favor. Not everyone meant as much as that to her....he felt sadness quickly overwhelm him.   
  
Sonny.   
  
The friendship was never the same...the friendship which never would be. Jason loved Sonny, but something in him didn't let him forgive Sonny or himself. They were supposed to protect her, save her from herself, and they failed.   
  
Jason had stepped aside, thinking he had done the right thing only to be proven wrong.   
  
He looked at Michael who was finishing his cone, getting the melting ice cream on his shirt and face, and found himself wishing he had stayed, once again. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when his cell rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Jason, it's me." Bobbie's shaken voice greeted from the other end.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, everything--is--finally okay." She answered, out of breath and a laugh accompanying small gasps for air, "But you have to get to the hospital. Now."  
  
"What's going on?" He questioned only to be greeted with a dial tone. Jason frowned at his phone before gathering Michael and heading for GH.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where has she been all this time?" Luke questioned to both Lucky and Laura, who were in the waiting room with him.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is she's home now." Laura brought up while looking towards Bobbie, who was sitting and staring at the coffee in her cup.  
  
"No, dad's right. If we know where she was, maybe we'll know who did this to her...and that matters. To all of us." Lucky chimed in, supporting his dad's hot temper.  
  
"Carly and Bobbie don't need our questions right now. They need our support, that's all." Laura stopped them, determined to make them see the bigger picture.  
  
They were all stopped when Tony entered the room. Bobbie stood immediately and made her way through the Spencer family. She looked at his somewhat grim expression expectantly.   
  
"It looks like there was some kind of struggle. She's pretty beaten up, but nothing that a few days rest won't heal." Tony let a small smile appear as he told her, "Carly will be fine."  
  
Bobbie inhaled deeply, the tears forming instantly, "Thank you." She turned to them and immediately went to Luke. He embraced her, letting out his own sigh of relief, and soothed her as tears were unleashed. Luke understood and recognized the sounds of joy. It was about knowing you had a second or third chance with something you loved more than life...your child.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Jason's voice filled the air, causing everyone to look at the entrance of the room, "I came as soon as--" He stopped when Bobbie stepped out of Luke's hold. Jason saw her eyes and felt his heart stop.   
  
Something had happened.   
  
And he didn't know why, but Bobbie's eyes brought him something unbelievable...hope.   
  
Jason swallowed a lump in his throat as Bobbie went to him with tears, not of sadness, "What?" Was all he could manage, hoping it was enough.  
  
"She's here." Bobbie responded causing him to look at her curious, "She's okay." She smiled, letting out a happy laugh, and threw her arms around him.   
  
Jason wrapped his arms loosely around her, still confused; until he heard the words he never thought he would, "Carly's alive."   
  
~*~  
  
She leaned her head back, staring at the spotless ceiling, and felt all too weak. She felt her energy drained thinking of all the town had to offer her. Custody battles, heart breaks, and the constant reminder of everything she had ever done wrong.   
  
She closed her eyes, reminded of the wounds as her salty tears met them. Hissing, she reached up to her swollen face. All her strength was stirring under her uncertainty.   
  
She had heard Bobbie's voice earlier and realized she had more than one reason to make an appearance. Bobbie was the only one who never gave up. The only one who couldn't accept the lie. But she knew better than to believe Bobbie could actually 'go home' with her.   
  
No, only Michael could come with her – to that place she was determined to make home.   
  
She remembered why this had to go down like this.  
  
They were not going to keep replacing her until she came back.   
  
No one gave a damn about her except for Bobbie and Michael.   
  
She ran her hands into her hair and took a deep, shaky breath - persuading herself to do what needed to be done. One mistake could lose it all, and she couldn't afford a mistake.   
  
~*~  
  
"I'll see her after you." Bobbie continued to urge Jason as they stood outside of her room. She smiled at his hesitant look, "I have all the time in the world with her now. Besides, you could always get more out of Carly than me." Bobbie bowed her head with a sad laugh, "Always."  
  
Jason watched her with sympathy, control keeping him in place. He wanted to burst into that door.   
  
Jason wanted to run to her and find out what had kept her away. What held her? Why now? Why and how had she made it back after all this time?  
  
"Try to find out who did this." Bobbie pleaded, "I have to know why this happened."  
  
"I feel the same way." Jason agreed, letting out a long exhale and looking away, "But you remember what Tony said. She's said nothing but her name."  
  
"I have faith." She grinned, patting his arm, "Let her know everything's okay." Bobbie instructed before stepping aside. She offered one last nod to Jason who flashed a small timid smile before making his way into the room.   
  
He entered and felt a rush of emotions the moment he laid eyes on her.   
  
She was different. Everything about her appearance let on she had been through a lot. Past the bruises and scratches on her skin, it was her firm figure and cold stare out the window.   
  
It was the silence between them even as she turned her face to him, meeting his eyes with hers, and Jason saw something that sent a chill through him.   
  
There was nothing.   
  
She stared at him, and there was nothing in her eyes.   
  
He found no comfort, no understanding, and no love.   
  
Jason looked perplexed as he spoke her name, "Carly?"  
  
~*~  
  
She wished he had never said a word.   
  
It did not help her emotions at all. She turned away again and stared out the window. His presence meant nothing to her – not anymore.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
Carly licked her dry lips, rolling her eyes away from him.   
  
She understood it was cruel, but what did she care? As if they had been any kinder? As if watching Jason with that Mini-Robin brought her comfort?   
  
Carly focused on a dark gray cloud making way towards the city. She sympathized with that cloud more than Jason who stood there dumbfounded.   
  
Carly was the cloud coming to Port Charles, and she was confident she could do more damage.   
  
She sunk into the bed, continuing to watch the sky without a word to Jason, and felt herself getting all too weak once again.  _Damn that beating, I'm gonna kick their ass when I get the hell out of here._    
  
Jason could not take his eyes off her.   
  
She was beautiful but hurt. She was a miracle but obviously disturbed. He could tell by her nature that she hated the world right now, and somehow everyone owed her.  
  
She felt like him after the accident when he woke up as a Morgan.   
  
Jason took a deep breath, wanting to give her some understanding, as he reached for her bruised hand at her waist.   
  
She winced, retracting her hand quickly from its spot before Jason could touch her. Carly did not need to watch him to know that it stung him, but she was not the bit concerned because she was determined to never let him in again.   
  
_Never let anyone in_.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny continued to sit in the same waiting room chair for hours.   
  
He was too shocked to bring himself to move. Bobbie had come and gone. She was with him, with Jason, and with Carly.   
  
Refusing to set his eyes on her, Sonny doubted this was real until Luke confirmed it.   
  
How could I not know?  
  
Apologize, beg for forgiveness, there were many things he wanted to tell Carly.   
  
However, Jason had not left her side.  
  
~*~  
  
The silence had allowed her enough peace to close her eyes, and he used the opportunity to stare at her – confirm that this was anything but a dream – she was real.  
  
For hours, as the traffic traveled through her room, she gave up no information.   
  
Watching her lie there, shifting in angered sleep, Jason longed to be her everything…save her one last time even as she avoided his presence entirely.  
  
It was hard to detect if he derived his pain from her evasion or the fact that he had failed her, leaving her dead when she was alive.  
  
He drew in a heavy breath, releasing it with one wish, let this be a dream where I control the outcome.  
  
Carly would be fine once she was home and surrounded by love. But as she moved uneasily in her sleep, moaning softly, he knew better.   
  
Jason attempted to touch her, but every time she managed to move just out of reach.   
  
Just as she always had. In every dream, in every fantasy, and now in reality - she managed to move just out of reach.   
  
Hanging his head, he tried to comprehend the next move.   
  
Suddenly, he could feel her eyes burn his skin. Without a word, without hesitation, he left Carly’s side and stepped out of the hospital room.  
  
There Liz stood, laughing sadly, "I'm going to lose you, right? Again?"  
  
Jason said nothing.   
  
He wished he could lie at that moment, "What do you want me to say?"   
  
"That you're coming home." Liz had been numb since receiving the news, but she managed to bring herself down her for what she was sure was their last confrontation.   
  
"I'm going home."   
  
"To me?" Liz almost lost it, confirming, "You don't think it's guilt? Or--or some kind of obligation? Anything but what you're so sure you feel?"   
  
"I know what I feel.”  
  
Debate was useless, and she knew it while walking away – hearing his footsteps disappear into her hospital room once more.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"It's time to wake up, Carly."_  
  
Carly opened her eyes with a moan and looked up to see the sun blazing through the barred windows of her basement room. Trying to come to her sense, she was completed disoriented when a hand grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her head back into an upright position.   
  
Her legs were bound by the rope at her ankles, her hands were tied behind the chair and her back, and her waist was tied as well. It had been days, and no one had come – not one rescue attempt.  
  
Looking up through swollen eyes, Carly remained defiant in her glare.  
  
"I have news."   
  
Her eyes read the headline of a familiar newspaper,  **Memorial service for Caroline Corinthos held.**  
  
"That's right, Carly. They think you're dead. You're mine now." She trembled, her breath ragged, as he rose a hand to her swollen cheek, "You don't believe me, do you?"   
  
Carly shut her tear filled eyes, whispering, "I will have to die more than once to ever be yours."   
  
"I like your fight, Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
  
~*~  
  
It had never been the same between them.   
  
Jason silently placed some of the blame, that which was not his, on Sonny.   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"Nothing. She said her name to the doctor, but she's said nothing since. I tried to talk to her, but she just looked away. The only sounds she's made have been since been asleep."   
  
"Has he said anything in her sleep? A name? Something?"  
  
"Nothing except--" Jason was cut off suddenly by Carly's scream. With that, both men went rushing into her room and to her side.  
  
~*~  
  
"No!!!"   
  
Carly screamed, unable to escape her dream. She was alone, in harm’s way with the walls closing in.   
  
There was a blade, then the pain in her abdomen, and she was helpless in her tight binding.  
  
"Help!!!"   
  
Feeling hands on either of her arms, she threw her weight into her limbs at them – they were his men, the ones who had tied her down and kept her in his grasp.  
  
"Somebody help me!!!"   
  
~*~  
  
"Carly!" Jason shouted over her screams as she stared at the door, struggling to leave their holds on her arms, "Carly, wake up!"   
  
She screamed, managing to leave their grasp, "No! Get away from me!"  
  
Sonny attempted to stop her as she got off the bed and ran to a corner of the room.  
  
"Stay away from me! Help! Somebody help!" Carly yelled from the corner where she curled up.  
  
"Carly, you're in the hospital. You're safe." Jason told her with tears in his eyes, approaching as slowly as his heart would allow, "We're here, Carly."  
  
"No." Carly repeated over and over again as she covered her ears. She began to rock back and forth, going insane in that corner of the room, “No.”  
  
"What happened to you?" Sonny thought softly aloud causing Jason to look back at him.  
  
A nurse entered the room with concern, "What's going on here?"  
  
"She was sleeping, and she woke up screaming." Jason quickly answered, touching Carly's hand only to receive her dangerous eyes, and retracted his hand.  
  
Carly set her eyes back on her knees.   
  
Noting her condition, the nurse offered a calm solution, "I'll go get something to help her sleep."   
  
"Weren't you listening? She was sleeping. That's how she ended up in that corner." Sonny snapped, angered by the nurse's need to simply keep Carly quiet.  
  
"Well, if this keeps going on, I have no choice, Mr. Corinthos."   
  
"You're not drugging her." Jason ordered, hesitating momentarily before gathering Carly into his arms.   
  
She did not fight, silent and zoned out.   
  
His blue eyes warned the nurse one last time before she exited the room in compliance, leaving him to lay Carly down on the bed. Ignoring Sonny entirely, he focused on her as he pulled the blankets over her – left with blank stare elsewhere.  
  
Somehow, Jason promised himself that he would fix this for her - or die trying.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why did this happen? How could someone do this and we not know?”  
  
Bobbie was asking aloud the kind of questions he had contemplated for hours. Over and over again throughout the night, while possibilities ran wild not a damn thing stuck. Nothing made sense.  
  
"Well, you find them.” Looking away from her daughter, Bobbie made a calm order, “And when you do, end it. I don't care what it takes, Jason. You kill the son of a bitch who did this."   
  
Jason locked eyes with her, making a silent agreement – making a promise to do as she requested.  
  
Luke cringed, checking to ensure no one overheard their conversation, "Okay, before we continue with this friendly family Mafia meeting, let’s find a room to have the rest of this conversation."  
  
~*~  
  
"I want someone outside of her room. I don't care if Jason's there or not. Understand?"   
  
Sonny felt like he was a passenger on the ride since Carly’s return; everyone took orders from Jason – he said to leave, and they complied. It did more than irritate Sonny; it infuriated him.  
  
Carly was back, and Jason was with her.   
  
Looking towards the mantle, he found the picture of Carly and Michael – his family of a former life.  
  
The things he cherished and gave up. He lost a woman, a child, and his best friend. Now, it was happening again.   
  
Sonny was with Alexis and their daughter, Mya. But he longed to be at Carly's side, holding Michael's hand through this, but he barely factored in.   
  
The image of Carly's outburst continued to play over and over again.   
  
Sonny's wounds were fresh as he recalled every horrible thing he had said to her, every argument, and it made him want to kill. The person behind this was as good as dead.  
  
~*~  
When the voices had disappeared from her door, she made her move.  
  
She closed the blinds, watching the door closely, and began to dressed, retrieving a hidden cell phone.   
  
"I was hoping it was you."  
  
"Yeah, I've been tied up." Carly snapped, peeking out the door then back to the blinds.  
  
"How is everything?"  
  
"Well," Carly checked another pocket of her light jacket, surprised no one had found her treasure, and found her screwdriver, "It's as you expected. They're all playing the concerned family, but I doubt any of them give a damn about anything but their guilt." She operated on the window, "It's really pissing me off."  
  
"It's just the beginning, you know that."   
  
"I get that. But...I hate this. I don't want to be here. It's making me crazy that these people are acting like they were waiting for my return. They didn't care before."  
  
"Just remember the plan. You're a distraction, then you investigate. Don't get caught with anything too early."   
  
"I won't." Carly removed the window in her way, pocketing the screwdriver, "We're partners, right? Fifty/fifty, you do your part, and I'll do mine."  
  
"Good girl, that's what I love to hear." His laugh filled his pause, "I heard the boys did a pretty good job on you too. Is that true?"  
  
"Once these bruises are gone, I'm paying those boys a little visit."  
  
"I could have someone do that for you."  
  
"I got it. Don't worry. By the way, the room's perfect. I'm getting out now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But I did make a mistake. I had dream last night and...”  
  
“Name?”  
  
“No, not one. But they might think I know what happened to me.”  
  
He excused her quickly, "You're an expert at spinning webs, tell a believable lie."  
  
"Whatever, is my bag somewhere I can find it?”  
  
“It’s where it needs to be, as requested.”  
  
Snapping the phone shut, Carly swung her leg out to feel the empty space of the landing she was aiming for. She looked back at the room, letting out a soft sigh, “Welcome home.”  
  
~*~  
  
"I thought you were watching her."   
  
Everyone stared at the open window in disbelief, each furious with the other as the statement applied to them all.   
  
"She did this. Her things are gone, and no one saw her leave the hospital." Jason stated, registering the fact that everything was too neat to be anything but something planned. However, he didn't know if it was worse to believe she was kidnapped or left of her own free will.  
  
"No one's heard from her." Bobbie announced, bursting into Carly's hospital room again, "Did you find anything? Any kind of--?"  
  
Sonny cut her off, "Jason believes that she left on her own."  
  
"Why?" Bobbie frowned, going to Jason side, "Why would she do that?"  
  
"We won't know until we find her." Jason said softly, nodding, "We will find her."  
  
"Where would she go?"   
  
~*~  
  
"I know, Letica. I know."   
  
Michael's voice said softly and slowly brought Carly from her black slumber. Listening carefully to his voice, she gathered herself to a stand in his bedroom.   
  
The boy’s bedroom allowed her to touch ground, mindful of her motivation.   
  
Slipping out, she made her way down the corridor and snuck a peek at her child.  
  
He argued over his homework, careful not to disrespect his longtime nanny, "Again?" He questioned with puppy dog eyes, in response to the announcement his grandmother would be late home again, "That's okay. I don't care."  
"Michael, something happened at the hospital and--"  
  
"I have a lotta homework."  
  
Registering the child’s disappointment, Carly wanted to run to him and scream,  _I'm home! I'll never go away again! Anywhere I go, you do_. But she was frozen,  _Why can't I just go to my baby? What's wrong with me?_  
  
~*~  
  
It had been hours since they had begun their search.   
  
"Everyone will keep looking, Bobbie. But you should get home. Michael's worried enough as it is. We'll keep looking. We'll let you know what we find out, okay?" Jason's words seemed to get through when Bobbie gave a nod, "Take her home?"  
  
Then they were alone.  
  
It was Sonny and Jason, with a million things to say, but nothing but silence between them.   
  
It was obvious by their looks - confrontation was coming.   
  
_Not now_ , Jason was determined to find Carly, and that meant leaving this for another time.  
  
~*~  
  
Staring at the closet, Michael knew there was a monster hiding in there – the sounds made him positive.  
  
Everyone questioned his reasoning, but he would have proof this time.  
  
Grabbing his blue plastic bad, he began to creep towards the door – sure his grandmother was gone again and unable to help him in his feat.   
  
_One, two, three_  
  
He swung the door open and wound the bat, ready to swing, until he saw the noise culprit.  
  
Familiar face, only recalled in pictures and dreams, leaned against the wall as her body was crouched in his tiny closet.  
  
“Mama?”   
  
Once his shaky hand brushed her cheek, she let out a loud gasp and awoke from her dream.  
  
“Mama, is it you?”   
  
It took her a minute to realize his short stand near her, but once she did her face was a mixture of relief and sadness.   
  
Michael threw his arms around her, sobbing as she brought him into her embrace, “I knew you'd come home.“  
  
~*~  
  
They were safe, huddled together in the boy’s closet, when Jason had finally reached Bobbie’s.  
  
While everyone remained downstairs relieved, he had to confirm their safety.  
  
Jason memories every detail in their embrace, forcing tears back, as he urged his son awake, “…Michael.”  
  
After a little coaxing, pleased Carly was in a deep slumber, Jason met the boy’s fluttering eyes with a smile – heartbroken when Michael beamed, “Mama’s home, Daddy. She came back to us.”  
  
"We gotta get you to bed, buddy."   
  
His words immediately upset Michael, and he saw it.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving Mama."   
  
"I'll put her to bed right beside you, okay? I just don't want to hurt either of you by carrying you this way." Jason gestured towards the two's position, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Without an answer, Michael maneuvered his way out of his mother's grasp as she moaned in confusion. He stood, rubbing his eyes, as Jason scooped a limp Carly into his arms.   
  
Jason signaled his son to get in bed, walking to the opposite side.   
  
Waiting for his father to lay her down, Michael climbed in and curled up to his mother’s side. Taking her arm and wrapping it around himself, Michael laid his head on her chest.  
  
Jason kept his composure, kneeling at their bed side, "Goodnight."  
  
"Don't go, Daddy." Michael pleaded softly, adding, "You just got Mama back too."

  
Jason bowed his head; sometimes he forgot how smart Michael was.   
  
Michael had been through all of this with him, missing and praying for Carly.  
  
His son signaled for Jason's hand, letting go of Carly's hold.   
  
Jason obliged and, once Michael had his hand, he placed Carly's within his grasp.   
  
Savoring the soft touch, he looked thoughtfully towards Michael’s beaming smile and heavy eyes. Jason sat in a twisted position at their bedside, tears now escaping his efforts, as his family slept beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly's eyes flew open, amazingly without a single cuss word leaving her mouth, as she felt a sharp pain in her shin. A low painful moan left her as she groggily examined what was in front of her. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she recognized the soft head of red hair before her.   
  
Last night was not a dream.   
  
She had been reunited with her son, and she was still with him.   
  
Carly could ignore the pain of a thousand slumber induced kicks to be by Michael's side. She deeply inhaled the scent of his skin, hugging him tightly, and thinking of his happiness last night. His tear eyes, his pouty lip, and his embrace. Mommy was home. Carly was fully enjoying the comfort of being with her son until she detected a warm touch, other than Michael's, in her hand.   
  
Frowning, she lifted her head, and what she found caught her way off guard.   
  
There he was, sound asleep, and holding her hand. The tears worsened with the sight of Jason's muscular body slouched and snuggled to the bed. His head lied on the available space beside Michael, and his face set on their hands.   
  
There was a war raging within her as she maneuvered carefully off the bed and into a knelt position in front of Jason.   
  
With Michael so near, it was impossible for her to forget all the good things they had shared so long ago. She outlined the curves of Jason’s face, thinking about those years long ago. It seemed like another life time while running her fingertip over his lips, so long ago when they were at Jake's. When they were just bed buddies, and Michael was not even an idea. However, his betrayals came to her with more ease and quickness than those happy memories.   
  
 _He forgot you. He left you to him._  Carly's eyes shot to their joined hands.  _Don't forget how much he hurt you. He went to Robin, he went away, and he went to Elizabeth. Anywhere but with you, Carly, it was never you._  
  
The ‘Morgan’ family could never happen, and it was because of him.   
  
 _{I'm an opportunity  
And I knock so softly   
Sometimes I get loud   
When I wish everybody'd just get off me   
So many playas you'd think I was a ball game   
It’s every man for themself, there are no team mates   
This life gets lonely   
When everybody wants something   
They'll smile up in your face   
But they'll get theirs eventually   
And I hope I'm there}_  
  
Carly felt his touch tighten around hers and looked up to find Jason's angelic blue eyes waiting for hers. Retracting her hand immediately, she ignored the defeat within his gaze and remained hateful – cold eyes and shaking body  
  
 _No. No! Get out of here!_  Carly said none of her thoughts aloud, but she bolted out of the room. She was thankful Jason remained in the room as she went down the stairs and out the back door. Once she was outside, she gasped for air. When she felt somewhat back to normal, she found her bag that she hid yesterday and ran as fast as her legs would allow.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny continued to ignore the outside world. He was enjoying his daughter's distraction as he continued to poke her nose. Mya grabbed at his finger with a smile, her eyes adoring her dad, and her tiny feet kicking in excitement. Luke watched the two and wondered where to begin. He took a deep breath, knowing Sonny was trying to ignore everything as he messed with Mya, "Where's Alexis?"  
  
Sonny was brief and angry in his answer, "Out."   
  
Luke was aware that Sonny and Alexis' relationship was shaky at best. Frankly, it seemed to him that Sonny chose the most complicated women to sleep with, love, and even associate with. But Luke remembered Sonny's devastation when Carly was presumed dead. Alexis had gotten through a layer of Sonny's shell, but she never got to the core. Luke supposed that was one of the problems they had.   
  
Another was the cause for any other problems they had, Alexis asked too many questions. She wanted to know about Sonny's feelings, his past, his business, and Carly. It caused plenty of arguments, and Luke got the burning feeling they were together for the kid.  _The worst kind of love. Parental._  
  
"Are you okay?" He rolled his eyes when Sonny ignored him, "Carly's not dead, but I know you regret missing this time."  
  
"My opinion doesn't matter."   
  
Mya began to make upset noises, and Luke was in the chair Sonny had previously occupied. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Her ebony eyes and long lashes were enough to make any father, any man fall in love. Luke offered her a wiggling finger and stared at Sonny, "I missed my niece, and I barely knew anything good about her. I can't imagine how you feel."  
  
Sonny honestly told him, making brief eye contact, "I don't."  
  
"What are you going to do about Carly?"   
  
"Nothing," Sonny bowed his head, crossing his arms and recalling his most recent argument with Alexis, "It's in Jason's hands."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason had not moved.   
  
He was picturing Carly's face, eyes, rejection. Jason was getting sadly accustom to Carly's disgust with him, but it did not make it hurt any less. He had thought, for a split second, there was a chance.   
  
The assumption was shattered when she bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. She was gone, and Jason was alone. Carly had run from him  _again_ with no words, no reasons, just a look.   
  
"Mom?" He turned to find his son awaking to empty space, "Mom?" Michael repeated in fear, sitting up.  
  
"Michael." Jason answered, making his way to the bed.  
  
"Where's mom?" Michael inquired tearfully, running to the closet, "Mom, where are you?"  
  
Jason stopped his son from searching, kneeling in front of him, "Michael, she's gone."   
  
"No! She was here last night. She was with us." Michael cried while pushing his dad's hands away, "Where is she?! Where's my mom?!"  
  
"Michael, calm down."  
  
"No!" Michael shouted, making just enough distance between them so that Jason could not touch him, "I want my mom! Bring her back!"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Bobbie's voice filled the air causing Jason to look her way.  
  
"Bring mom back, Dad." Michael demanded, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.  
  
"I will." Jason promised, noticing Bobbie's disbelieving look, "But you have got to calm down. I'm not going to leave to get her, if I know you're this upset."  
  
Michael lowered his voice and went to Jason, "I'm not. I just want mom. Get her, okay?"  
  
"I will. She's in town. She's just scared.”  
  
Michael nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry I yelled, Dad."  
  
"It's okay." Jason responded, looking at Bobbie who was now dialing Luke's number. He rubbed Michael's back with a sigh, "I won't let anyone take her from you again, Michael. I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly entered the hotel room with a slam of the door. She was furious at herself for letting Jason get to her. Even if it was for a split second, she let him get to her.   
  
Carly dropped the bag beside the bed and tried to ease the tension in her muscles.   
  
 _God, those eyes..._    
  
The thought was still grabbing at her as she approached the room’s full length mirror with caution. The image frightened even her. When reaching the mirror, she raised her fingertips to the bruises on her face. They were faint, but existent, and it made her skin crawl.   
  
 _Poor Michael, what he must have thought._    
  
 _{Surrounded by familiar faces with no names  
None of them know me or want to share my pain   
They only wish to bask in my light then fade away   
To win my love, to them a game   
To watch me live my life in pain   
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away   
They'll get theirs eventually   
I hope I'm there}_  
  
Feeling the tears, she began to avoid her own eyes. Suddenly, everything in the small room was a target. She felt the anger, and it consumed her more than any love ever could. Carly took a few wide steps to the night stand. After yanking the cord out of the wall, she grabbed the lamp and slammed it onto the floor. Everything became a blur as she pushed over the night stand, going to the other night stand to do the same. Carly went to the lengthy table in front of the bed and swept everything off, in the process unplugging the television. Seeing this, Carly grabbed the chair and put one of the legs through the screen. She breathed heavily, the tears completely secondary, and made her way back to the mirror.   
  
Disgusted, furious, Carly spoke to herself, "They lied to you. Like everyone else. They were suppose to love you. You! They promised..." She paused, balling her fists and blinking back tears, "They broke their promises...." Was the last hiss that left her lips before her fist drove into the glass before her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just want to hold her." Bobbie admitted softly, thinking aloud as Jason took a seat beside her, "I feel so helpless." It hurt to confess it. But it was true. She eased back into her sofa and sighed, "So, you think she'll come back?"  
  
Jason stared at the coffee table, "I know she will."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Because of Michael." He stated strongly causing Bobbie to look away, "It's the only reason she came at all. She wanted to be with him, and—”  
  
"I know. It feels pretty petty to be jealous of her son, right?" She sympathized, sniffling softly, before continuing, "Did you look into her eyes?" Bobbie noticed Jason's immediate reaction. His eyes stared to the distance and his muscles tense. She shook her head, trying to maintain, "Something's gone, Jason. There's something missing in her eyes. And I can't put my finger on it.”  
  
"Nothing." Jason finally chimed in causing Bobbie to frown towards him, "There's nothing in her eyes. No love, no nothing."  
  
"…do you think she's gone?"  
  
Jason felt his heart breaking while admitting, "I don’t know."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly sniffled softly staring at her cut hands, flexing them by balling and releasing her fists, and stared at the blood. She could see it, but nothing externally or internally felt it. There was no sting. There was no sharp stab. Feeling nothing, Carly was becoming further convinced she was no longer human. Everything in her was dead except for that small piece of her broken heart which adored Michael and Bobbie.   
  
She licked her dry lips and reached down beside her feet to retrieve her large bottle of healing liquor. Carly's eyes wandered the room, the destruction, and she could not care less. Silently, she prayed more items would appear for her to take out her aggression. Carly leaned her head back, allowing the warm elixir to slide down her throat, and let the bottle come down when feel a soothing burn.   
  
She looked back at the empty contents of her bag. The torn pictures and date labeled video tapes. The dangerous clothing and accessories. The wallet containing plenty of cash and a couple credit cards. The cell phone and switchblade.   
  
Earlier when she was wandering, and no one asked her questions. No one on the outskirts of Port Charles. But she had to return. Back to questions and tortured souls. She pressed her fist into her opposite palm, unsure if the glass was completely gone, and hoped to feel something.   
  
 _{I drank your poison  
'cuz you told me its wine   
Shame on you if you fool me once   
Shame on me if you fool me twice   
I didn't know...the price   
You'll get yours eventually}_  
  
It was pure hell while in the hospital those few days. Everyone's guilty, pleading, pathetic eyes looking to her as though she were the angel to release them. They wanted an out. They wanted to forget what they had done to her. How they had hurt her. How they had killed her.   
  
Luke actually looked at her with pity. A Quartermaine would sometimes gawk through her window. Bobbie looked so miserable, and Michael was overjoyed to see her. Her whole life taken away; and it did not get to her until she was confronted by it.   
  
However, nothing made her angrier than him. Jason Morgan – a man who could not decide where he belonged and only knew who belonged with him. She was sure he assumed she would return to him, return to whatever he thought they had.   
  
She had a accepted a new reality, centered on revenge and paying them all back appropriately for their part.   
  
  
 _"Have I ever lied to you?" His smooth voice whispered into her ear as the two of them stared into the mirror. He waited for her negative response before smiling, "I never will."  
  
Carly observed her simple wedding dress and him in his usual suit.  
  
"After today, Caroline, we live our life. Together. We're in this together. My plan is our plan, and everything I have is yours." His eyes met her defiantly, "I expect the same."  
  
"You have it." Carly agreed without any protest, wincing in response to his kiss to her cheek._  
  
By the time of her wedding shame, she had become accustomed to taking orders. He gave them, and she carried them out. He taught her how to defend herself physically and emotionally. By his own treatment and the help he hired. Reminded of this, she ran her fingers over the scar on her side. The times she challenged him, the times she argued, the times she screamed – she paid.  
  
 _{So what good am I to you  
If I can't be broken?   
You'll get yours   
Yes, you'll get yours   
Eventually…}_  
  
After all the time she lived with him, after all the lies he exposed, after everything she reluctantly shared with him - she felt nothing but indifference towards him.   
  
It was the people who forgot her. It was the people who lead their lives happily, better without her. It was every sorry S.O.B. that lived in Port Charles who now looked at her like a saint and cursed her behind her back. It was everyone she owed.   
  
The time to digest her surroundings was quickly fading, and the time to play the game was quickly approaching.   
  
Carly would play on their emotions, get the information, and distract them until it was too late.   
  
It would all come down to lie against lie.   
  
This would be the last time anyone doubted Carly. The very last time.  
  
 ** _Song Credit: “Eventually” – Pink_**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Everyone heard you destroy that room." The hotel manager mumbled as two customers passed the front desk.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, waiting until they were alone again, "Just put it on my tab, Frankie. Get someone to clean the room. And if anyone lays a finger on my stuff, I'll kill them."  
  
Frankie sighed softly, running her card, "I guess this means I can expect you again?"  
  
"Oh yea," Carly sarcastically replied, taking her card and winking, "Home away from home."_  
  
Taking a deep breath, she began to make her way towards the front door. For the first time, she noticed Luke standing there and puffing a cigar.   
  
He stopped his actions the moment he recognized her, examining her closely as she stepped onto the porch. Shaking his head, agitated, he went to the door and opened it.   
  
She waited for his signal in before stepping inside to find the one thing she was not expecting. Michael was within Bobbie's embrace, begging for his mother. She only caught a glimpse of Jason pacing back and forth, mumbling into the phone, and continued to stare at her child.   
  
Luke cleared his throat loudly causing everyone's eyes to shoot to the door.  
  
Carly registered the relief in everyone’s eyes, but immediately connected to the excitement within her son’s eyes. Ignoring the adult’s interrogating stares towards the bandage on her hand, she got down on her knees and extended her open arms towards Michael.  
  
"Mommy!" Michael ran to her, throwing his arms around her neck and spoke softly into her ear, "Where'd you go? We were looking for you."  
  
Carly's defenses were down as she stroked his hair, “I just had to think for a minute, but I was always coming home to you. I swear.”  
  
Jason bowed his head in defeat as Bobbie stood to her feet, their heart rates returning to normal. Though he felt suffocated with fear, he had been certain Carly would come back for her son. However, he sensed his new position – as outsider.  
  
When Carly had run, he felt the blame and guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. Both were strengthened by the current view of Carly and Michael’s embrace – knowing they needed nothing from him except space.  
  
Grabbing his jacket, Jason made a quiet and disappointed exit.  
  
 _Two down, one to go._  Carly thought, swallowing a lump in her throat in response to her mother's stare. She inhaled deeply, continuing to stroke Michael's hair, but remained still and silent.  
  
"Michael, go to your room." Bobbie instructed, boring her eyes into Carly's.  
  
"No." Michael replied madly, holding Carly tighter.  
  
Bobbie felt a bit of a bruised ego, "Don't disobey me, Michael. Go upstairs."   
  
"No."  
  
Carly saw Bobbie's hurt expression at the boy’s reaction and, towards her mother, she felt the first itch of regret she had felt in a very long time. She took Michael's chin in her hand and forced him to look into her eyes, choking back tears and offering a smile.   
  
Michael looked back at her with trust, love, and innocence.   
  
Carly stroked his cheek, saying nothing, and nodded for him to follow Bobbie's orders.  
  
Without any further hesitation or protest, Michael made his way upstairs and shut his bedroom door.   
  
She avoided Bobbie’s eyes, not wanting to expose any truth. She wanted to scream,  _you’ve done a good job with him. Thank you for loving my son._  Yet her training had taught her to remain silent, remain locked inside of herself.  
  
Without fighting, without endless questioning, Bobbie had taken her into her arms and tearfully spat out, “Thank God you’re home.” She pulled back, cupping her face in her hands, "Do I get to know what happened?"  
  
Carly began to mentally respond to every question,  _Never._  
  
"I don't know what's on with you, honey. And I know—you probably think I won’t understand."  
  
 _You would die, if you knew._  
  
"But you have to know I'm not giving up on you. I will find who or what did this to you."  
  
 _He would kill you._  
  
"I'll make whoever pay."  
  
 _He wants you to pay._  
  
"I--I just want what's best for you."  
  
 _But you let me die._  
  
"I won't lose you again."  
  
 _You've already lost me._  
  
"And I want you to be comfortable." Bobbie led her to the couch, guiding her to a seat, "So, if you don't want to stay here, that's fine." Sensing her daughter was stung, she added, "I mean--if you wanted to stay with Jason--"  
  
 _Jason!?_  
  
"Or Sonny--"  
  
 _Sonny?!_  
  
"It's up to you. I want you here."  
  
 _Oh, there's a comfort._  
  
"But this about you, not me."   
  
 _There's a first._  
  
"I just need some sort of sign. Something, okay? Anything."   
  
Bobbie's pleas stung Carly, but Carly knew she had to handle this perfectly. If she blew anything, if she spoke too soon or moved too quickly, everything would be ruined. Her plan, his plan, their plan would be ruined.   
  
Making a decision, she said nothing and headed upstairs – into the available guest room and shut the door behind herself.  _I’m not going anywhere_.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason ran from rejection and straight towards the woman awaiting his return. When she expressed how much she needed and wanted him, he lost himself.  
  
Now, staring towards the ceiling, he held one woman in his arms but his mind was with someone else entirely. Picturing her wounded gaze, he felt the sting of her attack – again she had wounded him.  
  
Though he wanted to save Carly, he had no idea how. Hell, he had no idea what happened.   
  
As his bed partner snuggled up closer to him, he could feel the regret seep out of his pores.   
  
No matter what he did, no matter who he was with, he would rather be at Carly’s side.  
  
~*~  
  
Sneaking a peek into her room, Michael’s eyes widened with concern at her actions.  
  
Something stronger must have pushed her off the ground each time. With each sit up, she let out a heavy yet quiet breath. Her back was to the door, leaving his presence unknown.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Carly stopped and stood up. While she dabbed the sweat from her forehead, Michael frowned at a black mark at the base of her back - something he could not make out and a long scar along her side.  
  
Silently, Michael closed the door and mentally vowed to tell his dad everything tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yea, boss. He did exactly what you said he would. Morgan ran straight to the Webber girl."  
  
"Good." Was the pleased reply which left his lips, "Make sure my wife gets a tape of their reunion." He instructed before hanging up the phone and looking towards her photograph, "I won't let him fool you, Carly."


	7. Chapter 7

His head seemed to heavy to lift, fixated on the weight of his heart. While he sat across the table from his son, last night beat him over the head with brutal honest –  _it was a mistake_.  
  
Michael had been Jason’s excuse to escape with class this morning, unable to have an honest conversation with Elizabeth about where they stood. Honestly, he had no idea how to tell her he had used her – intentionally – to numb the pain.  
  
Avoiding the brown eyes which had invited him to this morning, Jason tried to force a bite, "All right, Michael. What's going on?"  
  
Michael set down his glass and wiped some excess syrup from his face. Leaving traces of his napkin were the strawberry dressing had once been, he spoke, "Something's wrong with mom."  
  
Yet another conversation he was unprepared for. How was he to explain something he did not understand?   
  
Jason gave up on his food, meeting the boy’s eyes with a thoughtful response, "Yes, there is."  
  
"Daddy, she was…last night--" Michael thought back to Carly's midnight work out, recalling his mother’s demeanor, "She was angry. She was moving really fast, and when she was done--" He leaned back into the booth, worried about his wording, "There was a mark."  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"On her back. I don't know what it was. I couldn't--see it. It was dark."  
  
Jason rubbed his neck nervously. He could only imagine what Carly had been through, and mysterious marks did not ease his mind.  
  
"And on her side...it looked like a cut." Michael explained, disturbed by anything on his mother which did not belong. Watching his father's face carefully, Michael distinguished each expression. Shock. Sadness. Anger. Once some kind of calm had returned to him, Michael asked, "Why?"   
  
Jason bowed his head, messing with his fork once again, and tried to find a way to tell his son,  _I don’t know._  
  
~*~  
  
Carly quietly searched the house for any company.   
  
 _Thank God, the last thing I need is twenty morning questions._    
  
She took a deep breath before descending the stairs. Pleased with Bobbie's new home, Carly gave herself a real moment to observe. Bobbie had gotten the house when Michael's custody went to her over all the other candidates.   
  
 _"No one hates to see you upset more than me, Carly." He told her with a smug grin while approaching her with the latest Port Charles news.  
  
The paper landed on Carly's lap as she sat still on the bed.   
  
 **PC's fight for custody of deceased Corinthos' son**  
  
Carly's heart sank as she read on. Everyone was involved. AJ, Jason, Sonny, Bobbie, and the Quartermaines. She threw the paper back at him, "My son goes to the highest bidder! Because of you!"  
  
"Ah, ah. Settle down." He instructed with one of his guards standing not two feet behind him.   
  
Carly sat back down on the bed, breathing heavily.   
  
"I'm willing to show you my allegiance." His smile widen when she frowned in suspicion, "I happen to know a wonderful lawyer."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he happens to take these cases. He also likes to work pro bono for the less fortunate." He laughed softly as Carly crossed her arms, "And I think this paper could fall into his hands. I could only imagine his motivation when he spots the helpless grandmother who has just suffered the loss of her long lost daughter."  
  
Lowering her head, she spoke throw clinched teeth, "What's it gonna cost me?"   
  
"Nothing, I'm doing a favor for you." He signaled his guard to follow him out, "Maybe you'll return the favor when you see some results."_  
  
Carly hugged herself tightly while shivering the thoughts away. It was the first time she saw any human side to her husband; she still hated him nonetheless. A weird mixture of hate and admiration were what she felt for him.   
  
Spotting a letter lying on the coffee table, Carly found a way to distract herself.  
  
 _Carly,  
  
Jason took Michael out to breakfast. The father/son bonding experience. =) I went to work, but Letica and Jason will make sure Michael's fine. If you leave, please let us know you're coming home. I love you.  
  
XOXO,  
  
Bobbie_  
  
She shook her head, quickly retrieving a pen to write a letter of her own. Once completed, Carly was out the door and off to handle some business of her own.  
  
~*~  
  
It was getting late in the afternoon, and there was still no sign of Carly.   
  
Jason had found Carly's letter,  _I'll come home_ , but it did little to ease his mind.  
  
"I'm home!" Bobbie's voice announced happily, stopping the moment she saw Jason sitting alone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Carly's gone."  
  
"What? Did she leave a note?"  
  
"Yes, it's says she'll come home."  
  
Bobbie allowed a smile to reappear, "That's all we need to know."  
  
"Michael asked me questions about Carly that I can't answer." Jason snapped, standing up, "She's getting time, but someone needs to start asking questions."  
  
"Jason, she's not speaking to anyone. She's said maybe a paragraph since she's been home!"  
  
"I have to find her."   
  
"And what?"  
  
"Start asking questions."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thirty-nine," He continued to count, planting the last of his cash in her palm, "Forty."   
  
Carly smiled in satisfaction, running her fingertips over the bill ends, "Nice playin' you."   
  
She attempted to leave, immediately stopped by his hand catching hers, "You sure you won't at least sit? Have a drink, maybe dance, let me regain some of my pride?" He pleaded, his eyes obviously occupied with something other than her eyes, "We could have fun."   
  
"You know," Carly looked him up and down, fully enjoying the attention, "you remind of something...fun."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
“A former life.” Her eyes zeroed in on his lips, her fingertip running along his jaw, “When it didn't have to mean anything, you know? I could screw your brains out, and we'd be done. Plain and simple." Carly leaned in, letting her breath brush his skin as she caught a hint of his cologne, " Just two people, one goal, and it's over." Stepping back, she reached for and finished her beer, “Those were the days." She waved his money in front of him with a wink, "Thanks for the money. Maybe when you learn how to play the game, I'll give you another shot." She teased and began to strut away, not surprised when he stopped her from her exit once more.   
  
He caught her arm with his hand, whispering in her ear, "Don't think you can do that to me."  
  
"You think I hustled you in pool?" She closed the distance between them again, this time not intimate but challenging, "You don't want to know what I can do to you, if you don't get your hand off me."   
  
The man could sense she was probably telling the truth. He could feel the muscle of her arm, in his grasp, and the idea of getting his ass kicked in more than pool did not appeal to him. He released Carly only to have her smile and pat his cheek.   
  
With that, Carly grabbed a pool cue and began to make her exit. She was stopped again before exiting the door, "Hey!" A female voice called out. Carly turned, sure she was about to be confronted by a jealous girlfriend or jealous woman period. She was slightly annoyed by who it was; sure the woman was going to tell her to put the pool cue back. The woman was obviously too surprised to tell her anything. She always showed up to interrupt Carly's fun, "Jake, good to see you."   
  
"Aren't you Carly Corinthos?" Jake asked in disbelieve, looking her up and down, "Wow...I thought you were dead."  
  
"Yea," Carly nodded, turning on her heel and heading towards the door, "I get a lot of that."


	8. Chapter 8

"We got to get the hell out here."   
  
"I'm not running, Mickey. She's just some broad. What's she gonna do? Now, if her husband was handling this, it'd be different. But you heard what he said. It's just her. No friends, she gonna take both of us? I don't think so." He laughed, tossing the beer can away and grabbing another, "We'll just beat the bitch again, if she asks for it."  
  
Mickey took a deep breath, repeating, "Aaron, he sounded serious."   
  
"Jesus Christ, why don't you just start wearing a skirt, Mick?" Aaron snapped while signaling towards his jeans, "It's just a woman. Now, you remember what he said. If his wife starts anything, we have every right to finish it. He's not gonna care. Calm down, would ya?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
The pounded fist against their door sent Mickey’s nerves into a frenzy while Aaron easily left his seat, opening the door to reveal their expected guest.   
  
Soaking in her fearless stance, their eyes traveled from her strappy black heels, up her tight leather pants which hugged her thoroughbred legs, past her slightly defined mid drift to the tight white T-shirt and her thin black overcoat, and finally to the pool cue. It rested comfortably on her neck and shoulders with her arms hanging over it as well. Her radiant pink lips and cold brown eyes greeted them with amusement, "Hi ya, boys."  
  
~*~  
  
The disappointment consumed Jason as he entered and found no sign of Carly; he had silently hoped this would be where he found her – searching for something good.   
  
He headed towards the door and paused upon seeing a familiar smile, "Jake."  
  
"You're looking for Corinthos, aren't you?" Jake questioned, knowing for sure the woman had not been a figment of her imagination. She laughed at Jason's 'have you seen her' eyes, "She was here." Jake nodded causing Jason to focus all his attention on her, "Didn't say much."  
  
"Did she say anything?"   
  
"Not much to me, but she was here for awhile." Jake signaled towards a man. The man grabbed his jacket and finished the last of his beer, "They played a couple games together."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Hey, your girl owes me a pool cue!" Jake called after him as Jason became a barrier; the barrier between Carly's friend and his exit out.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Jason took a few steps forward, the man opposite him backing up as he did so, "You were playing pool with a woman earlier. What did she say to you?"  
  
"Listen, I don't know anything about that crazy bitch, all right?" The man laughed, shaking his head, and pushed his way past Jason to exit the bar.  
  
Jason followed and caught the guy quickly; his fist coming in hard contact with his jaw. The release was welcomed by Jason who grabbed the man angrily by the collar and slammed into the nearest wall. He held the startled man there with his cold blue eyes, "Don't you ever call her that again. Do you understand me?" Jason instructed, and the man nodded quickly, "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Nothing, all right? We played pool, she won, and she left. That's it."  
  
~*~  
  
The image of the cross dangling around her neck stuck in his mind, the only thing helping him focus on reality. Aaron attempted to move but stopped, coughing up excessive blood and saliva, “You don't--understand."   
  
"He told us to." Mickey moaned, remaining Carly's victim for the moment, "It was a job."  
  
"You're damn right it was a job!" Carly shouted, grabbing him by the collar and bringing him up to look him in the eye, "And you messed it up! What did he tell you, huh? What did he tell you? He told you two to do a very specific job! You were suppose to land me in the hospital, but leave my face alone! Do you remember him saying this?" She smacked his cheek with a free hand, "Do you? Are you deaf? I got a kid, a little boy, who had to see me like that! How do you think that makes a kid feel, huh? Answer me!" Tossing him back to floor, she threw her heel back into Mickey’s ribs, "Pig!"   
  
As they moaned and squirmed on the floor, two grown defeated men – she planned her next move.  
  
The room was destroyed; her mission was accomplished. Squatting between them, she cupped their bruised chins and forced them to stare at her through swollen eyes, "If either of you mess up anything else for my son, if you screw up one more job, I'll kill you. Hear me? I'll kill you.” Releasing her hold, she smoothly transitioned into a stand and motioned towards some debris, "You owe Jake's a pool cue."   
  
~*~  
  
 _"I did this…I did this to Carly."  
  
"No, Jason, this isn't your fault."  
  
"I left her with Sonny, Bobbie. I knew she hated him. And I knew he couldn't take care of himself much less handle her. And I left....I left her alone."  
  
She took his hand and squeezed supportively, "I'm sure she understood."  
  
"No..." He whispered, recalling how betrayal stared back at him every time he left her, "She didn't."  
  
"She loved you, Jason. We find understanding, we make excuses, and whatever else it takes to forgive. She must have done the same for her."  
  
"I could have prevented this."_  
  
The grave was now an empty hole, but the headstone was still in place. Almost a sick omen of what would come one day. His feet remained only an inch from the six inches he had approached so many times before.   
  
 _Get a grip, Jason, she's alive._    
  
The words he told himself did nothing. Jason could only recall every time he had been there before. Wondering if all those times he visited this spot, was there a hint he had missed?   
  
~*~  
  
 _Carly sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the floor before her. With her elbows propped on her knees, her palms rubbed uneasily against one another, "No one?"_  
  
"Your mother." He corrected, pacing the floor before her with impatience, "It's been months, Carly. The only one who’s even glanced back is your psychotic mother."  
  
Her eyes met his with a silent warning to watch what he said.   
  
Once the point had been made, his hands signaled surrender.   
  
Carly took a moment before pressing on, "Tell me the rest."  
  
"Sonny's with Alexis, and they're planning for their daughter."  
  
Carly nodded slowly with betrayed, angry tears, "And Jason?"  
  
"He's with Elizabeth."  
  
She laughed furiously and stood to her feet, "Does anyone even visit my grave?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Perfect." Carly sarcastically thought aloud, "So I get this hell, and they get my son?"  
  
A light knock on her bedroom door dragged her back to reality. Lifting her head, she braved a smile for the approaching child, "Michael, honey, what are you doing up?"  
  
He hopped up to a seat beside her on the edge of the bed, "Waiting for you."  
  
Reality set in. My baby still needs me, misses me. Securing him within her arms, she placed a soft kiss to his head, “You have no idea how much I missed you.”  
  
Michael soaked in her affection, memorizing her soft kiss.  
  
He pulled away, staring into her eyes, and smiled when seeing his mother was staring back at him, "Where were you?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
"Running away?"  
  
She nodded sadly, "From everything."  
  
"Mommy, will you promise me something?"  
  
Carly cupped his face in her hands, making it clear he was all that mattered, "Anything."  
  
"The next time you run away," He paused, placing his hands on hers, "take me with you."  
  
Her jaw slightly dropped, suddenly numb to his request, "I don't always go to a good place."  
  
"Then don’t go."  
  
Carly felt reminded of what true love was, and her soft laugh was close enough to the promise he needed. The two of them determined never to lose each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

"She can't keep disappearing like this, Barbara." Luke warned, clearly aware that his niece was either out of her mind or out of control. Either one would need to be solved soon.  
  
Bobbie nodded with a deep breath, "I know. But what can I do? If I do one thing wrong or too soon, it's just going to drive her away."  
  
"So what? You walk around on eggshells for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No, but I play this by her rules. I'm not going to make her feel anything but safe. That's what she needs."  
  
"She needs help."  
  
"Help? I'm her help. I'm her mother, and I'll handle this. I don't need you, or Jason, or anyone else telling me what to do about my child."  
  
"She's not a child! She's an adult who had something horrible done to her. And, even with that apparent, she refuses to speak with anyone."  
  
"She could be mute for the rest of her life as far as I'm concerned. I'm not making her do one thing she doesn't want to."  
  
Luke inhaled deeply, standing in front of her and ceasing her pace. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her eyes, "I know what it's like to have everyone tell you that your child's dead. I also know what it's like to have them returned as damaged goods. You have a chance to get help for her, don't ignore it."  
  
~*~  
  
His head was already hurting from his earlier conversation with Elizabeth; his decision evident from the moment their eyes met.   
  
 _"I don't want an explanation. I don't need one."  
  
"Elizabeth--"  
  
“If you ever decide she's a part of your past, I'll be happy to help you resume the future."  
  
"My heart's with her."_  
  
Now, he had to deal with this, "A shrink? You really think Carly's going to be comfortable talking to a complete stranger when she can't say a word to us?"  
  
Bobbie stepped out of the way while another nurse excused herself into the nurse's station behind her, "I know. It's a bit of a risk, but I'm willing to try anything at this point. Aren't you?"   
  
"I just don't know if we should force her to talk to someone."  
  
"It will be completely confidential and pressure free. We get her to the office, and she doesn't say anything she doesn't want to."  
  
He stared into her eyes, uncertain, "You're sure about this?"  
  
"No." Bobbie admitted softly, crossing her arms, "But what choice do we have?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I guess I don't see what my role is in all of this." Carly sighed, her boxing gloves beside her after a couple hours of training. She stared at him with cold eyes, flexing her fists as she sat down on the floor._  
  
"You're my leverage."  
  
"Leverage?" Carly repeated before letting out a brief laugh and confident grin, "You must be really behind in your Port Charles research. If there's one thing I'm not, it's leverage. I drove Jason Morgan out of town, and Sonny was divorcing me. Hell, he did thanks to Alexis."  
  
"Oh, I had almost forgotten her brilliant idea to divorce a dead person. So she could marry him with all the assurance that you two would never be."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't. That bitch Davis and all those other assholes look at me like some piece of trash." She sprung to her feet, boring her eyes into his, "Now, explain to me how I'm a part of all this."  
  
"Because those people are the ones we're after. The second you walk back into their lives, the world as they know it gets turned upside down. And in all that confusion," He hit his palm with his closed fist, "We nail 'em. We make them pay for every horrible thing they've ever done to us. And we start with Corinthos."  
  
"And me? All this? With the training and the marriage? What's that accomplish?"  
  
"Payback." His grin fading entirely, "You are the one thing I could steal when no one was expecting it."  
  
She stared defiantly into his eyes, her lip quivering as if she were a warning dog.   
  
"I took you from them, and they were crushed. Throwing you back to them is going to paralyze them. That's what I need, that's your part." He was amused by her seething attitude, circling her with a smile, "Make no mistake about it, sweetheart. You are being prepared for battle."  
  
Carly opened her eyes to find herself in dark, dank hallway once again about to face the guys who infuriated her. She drew in a deep, cleansing breath before the phone picked up, "I'm ready."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I want to get this shit over with. Now, tell me what to do."  
  
"Listen, Carly, as anxious as I am to go forward with our plan, I don't want anything rushed. When we rush, we make mistakes."  
  
"Who’s doing all the dirty work? I am. So shut your mouth, and give me the damn task."  
  
"As much as I love your enthusiasm, I suggest you tone it down."  
  
"You want to argue with me now? Maybe I should go straight to Sonny or Jason and tell them every dirty little thing I know?"  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Don't piss me off. Tell me what our first move is."  
  
"Corinthos has a shipment heading into Port Charles. I want to know when and what is part of it. I want you to break into his files at home, and get me what I need to make sure everything's in place."  
  
"Fine, but he wouldn’t keep them there unless he was brain dead."  
  
“You’d be surprised what he’s done since you left. You have back up?"  
  
"No," Carly sighed, glancing at the door beside her, "But I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"Let me go over this one last time, so I believe it." Aaron laughed, rounding the corner and shutting off his headlights, "You actually think you can break into Corinthos penthouse and get the information you need."  
  
"I know I can do it. Now, would you shut up and park where I told you too."  
  
"Let's say you do it. Carly, there's no way you're going to get out by hopping off Sonny's terrace."  
  
She grew irritated rapidly, "Mickey, who’s got the bigger brain here? Me or you and shit for brains back there?"   
  
"Well, breaking into Sonny's place seems pretty stupid." Aaron chimed in, sinking into his seat once her eyes shot him a warning.   
  
Both of them kept somewhat silent, fearing she may beat them senseless again.  
  
"Can I just ask what are you going to do, if he catches you? I mean--you can't actually expect us to stay, if he does."  
  
Carly pulled out her gun and began to aim at them – back and forth to play with both targets, "If there's one thing that gets to me, it's when a bunch of brainless men decide I can't do what I've been planning for so long. Now, you two morons, didn't think I could kick your ass and you see where that assumption got you."  
  
Mickey pressed on, "I'm just saying what if."  
  
"If he does, I handle it."  
  
~*~  
  
She had easily broke into the penthouse; her breath caught in her throat when she turned the doorknob and entered the an area which was once home to her – now completely foreign territory.  
  
Focusing quickly, allowing her mind to take over emotion, she went straight to Sonny’s desk in search of any file which looked remotely close to what she needed.   
  
Noting the locked drawer, she hit it first with a little careful maneuver of her tools and popped it open. With her flashlight in one of her gloved hands, she found a file in numbers and code. Carly shook her head at his ignorance, continuing to search in case there was another article of interest. That was until she stumbled upon a random photo of herself with Sonny. Immediately, she was seeing red. He cared enough to keep the photo, but only enough to shove it in a drawer.   
  
Laughing and smiling to herself, Carly recalled every lovely home video she had to watch of Sonny with his new family. She shut the door with a furious look towards the staircase and shook with all the resentment of her ordeal. His indecisions were her main reason for suffering so long.   
  
Without hesitation, Carly was bound for the stairs and ascending them at a rapid pace.  
  
Passing their daughter's room quickly, Carly was at his bedroom door. She could remember things she had seen, things which crushed her and gently pushed open the door. Sure enough, there was Sonny, lying comfortably asleep with his arms around Alexis.   
  
It added fuel to her fire. All the motivation she had to betray him was slapping her in the face as she stared at them. Slowly, she retrieved her gift to him and walked around to his side of the bed. Recalling all the faith she had lost in him and Jason, she kissed the item softly and laid it on his pillow.   
  
Stepping back and away from the bed, she quietly made her way to the terrace and her escape.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's crazy, and she's going to get us all killed. If Corinthos finds out we had anything to do with this, we're done for."  
  
"Mickey, would you please shut the fuck up!" Aaron snapped, frustrated by the situation the two of them had been put in.  
  
"There she is." He said suddenly, peering out of the passenger window.   
  
The two of them watched closely as Carly positioned herself outside of the terrace railing, their eyes widening as she suddenly let go.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Carly grabbed at the next available railing as she had been shown so carefully to do. It offered her a quick, sneaky escape from the penthouse and left no trail. Unfortunately, it was the only part of her plan which required the task of losing her gloves. If Sonny was smart enough to check for prints on the railing, he may catch her.   
  
Once she had reached the last railing before the car, she took one last deep breath and swung herself to the top of the car. The hard landing caused her eyes to shoot up, her hand on her gun.   
  
Hearing their muffled shouting from inside, she rolled her eyes in frustration and got into the car as fast as possible.   
  
Once inside, Mickey was rambling, "He's going to catch us. He had to hear you land on top of the car."  
  
Carly shook her head, checking the contents of her bag, "Do me a favor, Mick. Next time you get undressed, check for some trace of where your balls use to be."  
  
"You know I've been saying the same thing all along."  
  
"Aaron, I don't recall you being quite this superior when I was whooping your ass." She snapped as she dialed the number quickly, "Now, both of you keep your mouths closed." Carly kept her gun comfortably in her hand, using the other to hold the phone. The second the pickup was there, the words were out of her mouth, "I got it."  
  
~*~  
  
The penthouse door was open to Jason the second he was off the elevator. His friend's frantic call had almost got him a ticket on the way over. The second he was inside, the door was shut and he spotted Sonny pacing back and forth. Jason's concerned eyes focused on him, "Sonny, what the hell is going?"  
  
"Someone broke in."  
  
Jason frowned in confusion, searching the room for some sort of clue, "Broke in? When? How?"  
  
"I don't know, but they were here."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Look over there." Sonny signaled, causing Jason's eyes to search the surface, "That was left on my pillow."  
  
Jason stood stunned as confused when spotting the long stemmed, black rose lying on Sonny's desk.


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight, I pour feelings out to you, and you get to pretend you know me, right?"  
  
"She speaks." The doctor feigned enthusiasm before losing any hint of amusement, "You know, Carly, just because your husband told you come back as though you had emerged from a dumpster, it doesn't mean you have to consistently look like trash."  
  
Her eyes stared at him curiously at the mention of her husband.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," He smiled sarcastically, extending his hand to her, "I'm the new doctor on staff here, Dr. Rob Boswell."  
  
"Right." Carly nodded slowly, positioning herself to a lean with her elbows propped firmly on her knees, "To my husband and I, you are...?"  
  
"An interested party." Dr. Boswell's smile widened as he retracted her hand without any contact from her, "We'll leave it at that."  
  
"I gotta give to him. He's got every angle of this thing covered."  
  
"Actually, I helped out just a little with this."  
  
"What makes you think we need your help?"  
  
"Because he mentioned your slightly pushy call the other night."  
  
"Then he must have mentioned that I got what he needed." Carly continued to challenge his bossy eyes with her own, "I'll do and say whatever I have to in order to get this done and get the hell out of Port Charles."  
  
"Can't say I blame you." He shrugged, returning to his seat and facing her, "This town isn't exactly what I'd call exciting."  
  
"What is this anyway? How many other people know about me and--"  
  
"No one. Just me. I finessed my way into this place." Dr. Boswell let out a confident, sadistic grin, "Let's just say they had an opening after the last guy was mysterious put out of commission. And, thankfully, no one in this town knows me including our mobster friends, so I'm clear to do this job in person."  
  
"Fine, but you can see that I'm handling this. So, will you tell Bobbie I'm okay and let me out of here."  
  
"What I see is a very tense woman."  
  
"Oh, and I bet you would just love to help me with that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Carly. The only reason I agreed to this moronic plan is because I've been trying to gain access to Corinthos territory for a while with no success. Your husband has agreed to friendly negotiating with me should I help. And the whole part about eliminating Morgan is a bonus. Now, though your husband's methods are a little unethical to say the least, I congratulate him on his originality. After all, who’s going to foresee you turning on the two men you supposedly love."  
  
"I don't love them. I love my son. He's the only reason I agreed to this stupid shit. And I'll be damned if you, my husband, or any other godfather wanna be keeps me from bringing him home. Now, you can either let me do what I was trained to or deal with the consequences of getting in my way, understand?"  
  
"Understood." He nodded, while the two of them came to a stand, "But if you screw this up in any way, I'll be forced to step in. And I'll get rid of you in the process, even if it just for fun."  
  
"Be careful who you threaten, Doctor." She warned, boring her eyes into his, and let out a devil like grin of her own, "I'd be more than pleased to ruin your fun."   
  
"Carly." Once she had turned, he tossed something.  
  
Carly caught it instinctively, "What's this?"  
  
"Just a little present from your adoring husband." Dr. Boswell answered smoothly, crossing his arms, "And I'll be sure to let your mother know how successful we really were today."  
  
"Don't say the wrong thing, or I may have to come back."   
  
~*~  
  
Bobbie offered a supportive smile as they took a seat in the waiting room, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Carly's the one in pain, not me."  
  
"Jason," She rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know how much her death affected you. I can only imagine what her arrival's done to you."   
  
He remained silent, looking away.  
  
"She's never going to be the same. We all know. But you know her the best and that can only mean you'll miss her the most, right?"  
  
"She's my family. If I'm hurting, it's only because I don't know how to help her. I promised her I would always be there, and when I wasn't—" He trailed off, for the first time feeling safe with expressing himself, "She died."  
  
"You'll find whoever did this. I know it. And when you do, you make sure he feels all the pain has caused, all right?"  
  
"I'm not getting any closer, Bobbie." Jason admitted while standing to his feet in frustration, "Sonny and I have had men on this whole thing since she's returned. No one knows where she was, who she was with, or how she got here. The only one who knows is Carly, and she doesn't talk to anyone! How am I suppose to save someone who doesn't want to be rescued?"  
  
"Because she needs you to do it." She replied calmly, despite the sudden shift in his tone, "And every time she's needed you before, you've stepped up."  
  
Jason bowed his head, a familiar cloud of mist blurring his vision, "Not with Sonny. I left her behind, and I knew that wasn't what she wanted."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for her relationship with Sonny."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it wasn't your responsibility. They were happy for a while."  
  
"But he doesn't understand her. He never has. I did." He explained with shame, "I turned my back on her."  
  
"You can't believe that."  
  
"I do. And I don't blame her for hating me. I should’ve known."  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"She was alive." Jason whispered, thinking back to all the time he missed, "I should have known that body, the DNA, it was all fake. I should’ve found her."  
  
"There was no way you could have known."  
  
"You did. You told everyone this whole time she was alive, and no one believed you."  
  
"I had the benefit of motherly instinct. You had to trust the DNA. Carly was supposed to be dead."  
  
"Fortunately for all of us, Caroline is alive and well." A voice suddenly chimed in, causing them to look towards him.   
  
Immediately, alarms went off in Jason within as the man's slick smile accompanied his extended hand.   
  
Bobbie offered a bright smile, despite the sadness stirring in her gaze, "Jason, this is Dr. Boswell. Dr. Boswell, this is the father of Carly's son, Jason Morgan."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan." He greeted politely, despite the man's strong hold on his hand. When Jason released him, he lost the smile but continued with his upbeat presentation, "I'm happy to say some progress was made."  
  
Though Jason trusted nothing about the man before him, he could not conceal his suspense, "Progress? What did she say?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan, but I can't discuss what was said. It's confidential information." Dr. Boswell wiggled his index finger, signaling there was more before anyone attempted to protest, "But I will say she's a little more understanding of her surroundings."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Life isn't about choice, Carly." He said, fully aware of the threat that lied within the mist of her deadly gaze as she shook in her chair, "It's about how we handle what is given to us."  
  
Shaking uncontrollably with rage, she breathed heavily as cloth in her mouth silenced her.  
  
"I'm handing you...independence. I'm handing you a life where you do everything, no one does it for you, and no one can hurt you. And yet you try to run from me."   
  
Carly eyes shut upon the slap which burned her skin and shifted her head to the side. Quickly, her adrenaline replaced it. A muffled comment left her mouth as she stared up at him.  
  
"Are we speaking again?" He smirked while yanking the cloth down, "Come on, Carly. Share your thoughts with me."  
  
"You better hope..." Carly tightened her fists, taking her time with each word to make sure they were perfectly clear, "Sonny and Jason find me. Because if they don't, I won't stop until I've killed you myself."  
  
"Wait a second, have you stopped being noble? Trusting? No! It can't be. Have you actually lost all your faith in Jason and Sonny?" When her eyes shifted toward the ground, he knelt before her, "That's all I wanted here."_  
  
Carly sat on the edge of the bed, secure in her secret hotel room, and tried to sync all of her mixed emotions.   
  
She heard Jason, invisible in the shadows as he spoke with her mother. Every word of his confession dripped with guilt, and it overwhelmed her – strangled her with reason.   
  
Reason went out the window when her cell phone rang, "I really appreciate the doctor you sent to check up on me, honey."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were focused."  
  
"You wanted to make sure I wouldn't betray you."  
  
"Can you really blame me, Carly? You've been acting more irrational with each day in Port Charles. I have to maintain objectivity."  
  
"What's so objective about sticking it to the men you hate?"   
  
"I assume something was said to you. You're only this emotional when you think you may be doing the wrong thing."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, "I overheard Morgan with my mother today."  
  
"Ah, yes, Jason. It did take me a little longer for me to get you to see the truth about him."   
  
"I'm fine now. I get how wrong I was."  
  
"No, you don't, but you will."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I assume you got the motivational piece I wanted the doctor to deliver."  
  
Carly laughed, grabbing the dvd off the bed and looking at the blank black case, "What sick home video do you for me tonight?"  
  
"It was filmed the night you visited our friends, Mickey and Aaron, you know after that 'game' at Jakes. Consider it a little reminder of what our goal is."  
  
Before another sarcastic comment could leave her mouth, the dial tone replaced his voice.   
  
Tossing the phone aside, she slipped the disc in and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
 _What more could possibly get at me today?_  
  
Her question was answered with a sudden ‘thunk’ made by the cameraman. Before she could blink, her screen was filled with the image of Elizabeth's studio.  
  
Her reserve returned upon the sigh of Jason and his saint “comforting” each other in their time of need.


	11. Chapter 11

_"In love, Carly. Jason promised he would never give up on you, right?" He questioned into her ear, standing directly behind her as she stared forward with a painful mist in her eyes, "But he's let you go. Sonny has let you go. Everyone's given up, and they're rejoicing."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, the image of Jason and Elizabeth together haunting her. Carly protested as she stared at the sandbag, "No. No, Jason...he would never give up on me. Not for Sonny, not for Elizabeth, not for anyone."  
  
"But he has. He's forgotten you for sweet, little Elizabeth Webber." He placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to shiver in disgust, "You're alone, my love."  
  
"Then I trust no one." She stated strongly, adding with a hiss, "Including you."  
  
"Stop making excuses for any of them. I may have hurt you, but I've never pretended to be something I'm not. Make them pay, Carly." He moved to a space beside her, watching her hands flex in and out of fists, "Work with me. I will show you how to make them all pay. They will feel all the pain you do." _  
  
Just last night she was in Sonny's home, stealing the information, and she had guilt tripped Jason back into the arms of Elizabeth Webber. Thus far, the plan was working. She turned everyone's lives upside down, and she could make things start to happen. But it occurred to her, the pain was not gone.   
  
She had not expected it to, yet she assumed it would have subsided somewhat as she finally began to do what she had worked so hard for. Getting off the bed, she wandered over to her desk. The tape lied there, yelling at her how much Jason continued to betray her.   
  
 _And with that whore Webber._  
  
Taking a seat in the chair, she leaned back and held her gun against her chest. It was security to her as she fought vicious ideas regarding Elizabeth.   
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure it was your mother on the phone?" Bobbie inquired while stroking the young man's hair, "And she wanted to meet here?"  
  
"Yes, it was mama. She wanted to have a family dinner." Michael reiterated, focusing his hopeful gaze on the entry doors.  
  
"Well, hey, you guys!" Her voice greeted happily as she stood beside the table, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Elizabeth, hi. Um," Bobbie hesitated, aware of the woman's torment where Jason was concerned and his reaction to Carly's return, "We're meeting Carly."  
  
"Oh." Liz said softly, putting her ordering pad and pen in her apron, "That's great. I'll get someone else to serve you, if you want. I mean I'm sure—"  
  
"It's up to you." Bobbie assured her with a small smile, "We're not here to upset you. But Carly—we’ve just tried to be aware of things which make her uncomfortable."  
  
"I know." Liz forced back tears, touching Michael’s cheek, “You guys enjoy yourselves.”  
  
She held her politeness, wandering from their table and searching for a moment alone. Bursting out of the back door, Liz fell back against a brick wall and released a sob.  
  
Any minute she would be confronted yet again with the image of Caroline Corinthos. In the flesh, she would remind everyone of what was hers – remind her that Jason’s family was already taken.  
  
"My, my, aren't we a little emotionally unstable?"  
  
Lifting her head, Liz watched as the blond ghost began to walk towards her.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"It's simple. We start at square one. First, we find the people who 'found' Caroline's body, then the person who conducted the DNA testing, to--"  
  
Jason shook his head, interrupting him, "Something's not right."  
  
"Of course, it isn't."  
  
"No, I mean now. Carly now. Something doesn't fit."  
  
"It's doesn't take a genius to see Caroline's not right. She's been silent since coming home. Her only friend is Michael." Luke rambled before catching Jason's skeptical look, "What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"She leaves consistently to be 'alone', and all of the sudden this doctor is saying she's fine? She's making progress? How?"  
  
"You're saying?"  
  
"I don't trust it. Carly's hiding something. And the only I don't know is why." Examining the crime scene photos once more, retracing the incidents surrounding her death, Jason concluded, "We have to figure out what she's trying to keep from us."  
  
"Wait a second, you got all this from crazy Caroline's visit with Dr. Boswell?" Luke inhaled deeply when Jason nodded slowly, "Well, then there it is." He paused, thinking of way to investigate, "We start with the doctor."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth, I was so hoping you would have some wonderful, witty remarks. I mean that's why I just had to come back to Port Charles."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Carly." Liz snapped, crossing her arms, and held her head high, "Bobbie and Michael are still waiting inside."  
  
"Oh, they can wait a little longer." Carly assured her, waving off the comment, and looked towards the sky, slipping her thumbs into the waist of her jeans, "Besides, I figured Port Charles little painter could fill me in on the new landscape of the town." Her eyes shot back to Liz's without warning, "So, tell me, Elizabeth, fill me in on what I missed while I was gone."  
  
Liz stared at her with confusion and pain, unable to speak. The sting of her image and shock of her greeting were almost too much for her.  
  
"No? Okay..." Carly nodded slowly, presenting a dark yet proud smile, "How about I get you started?" Her amusement was evident as she played with her latest victim, enjoying every moment Elizabeth stood sad and confused, "Why don't we begin with the part," Carly paused with a squint of her eyes, as though searching her memory, "Where you..." Her glare met Liz's weak gaze, and it was clear Carly's humor was gone, " _ **Pounced**_  on Jason like a cat in heat?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Elizabeth! It's okay, we're all adults." Carly assured her, gesturing towards the emptiness of the alley they stood in, "Tell me how it felt to take advantage of a mourning man? Did it feel good knowing he wouldn't be in bed with you unless I was dead?"  
  
"I don't know what drugs your doctors have you on or how high the dosage is, but you should know by now that your delusions and reality are two different things."   
  
"That's what I'm talking about! That's the Elizabeth Webber I was looking to talk to."  
  
"Oh yeah, and which one's that?"  
  
"She's the one who would let a man she wanted believe the woman he longed for had died. She's the little girl who would pose, just like Jason's bitch ex-girlfriend Robin, to gain his trust."  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Her comment caused a tear to stray from Liz's wounded eyes and automatically a genuinely pleased smile filled the Carly's expression, "Poor baby, it must be so hard for you..." She trailed off, stepping forward to make Liz feel even smaller, "Knowing every time he touched you..." Carly brushed a strand of hair out of Liz's face, "He wished you were me."  
  
"You b--" Liz could not find the strength to finish her sentence, but she slapped Carly with ease.  
  
Carly's head shifted to the side, yet her pleased grin did not disappear. Taking a moment to face a broken Liz, she allowed her fist the satisfaction of reacting.  
  
Liz fell to the ground with a wounded groan. Reaching up to touch her throbbing face, she looked up into Carly's eyes and felt a shiver run through her spine.  
  
Carly leaned down, burning Liz's memory with her warning stare, and stated strongly, "I suggest you don't ever make the mistake of touching me again."  
  
Her hand placed gently to her cheek, fearfully Liz questioned her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you know? I'm long lost Caroline, and I’m seriously sick of everyone's  _ **shit**_. Now, do yourself a favor, stay out of my way." She grabbed Liz's face aggressively, unphased by her painful moan in response, "And stay the fuck away from  __ **my**  family."   
  
~*~  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He sat in the empty seat at their table; if there was one thing he needed right now, it was to see his son happy.  
  
Michael jumped at the chance to answer, "We're waiting for mom."  
  
"Really? She's coming here."  
  
"Apparently, she called Michael and told him, we were to meet her here. Family dinner." Bobbie grinned, loving Michael's happiness in response to her daughter. She looked up to find his father bowing his head in disappointment, "Why don't you eat with us, huh?"  
  
"I actually came to talk Elizabeth."  
  
She continued to apply the pressure, "It'll be good for all of us to sit together, Jason. Who knows, maybe Carly will even talk to us."  
  
"Mama already talks." Michael chimed in, sipping anxiously on his soda in the hopes he may get a second glass.  
  
"There she is!" Bobbie exclaimed, hoping Jason would catch her warning tone, "Carly, where you have been?"  
  
"I took my time with what was doing." She answered with a polite smile when reaching the table, "But I'm here, and that's all the matters."  
  
With the comment, Jason stood to his feet, fully prepared to leave.  
  
"Why don't you stay, Jase?" She suggested causing everyone to look at her surprised, "After all, we're all family, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Jason stared towards her for a moment, dumbfounded by her suggestion, and felt his family's hope surround him. There was no need to look. He felt Bobbie's satisfied gaze and Michael's bright smile.   
  
They obviously got something from her invitation that he did not. But consumed by curiosity, Jason took a seat.  
  
 _All right, now it's time for primo bullshit. Do your thing, Carly._  She cleared her throat once taking a seat, "I know...I've been distant."  
  
"It's okay, honey. No one here wants to make you do anything you don't want to." Bobbie assured her, brushing a few wild hands out of her daughter's face, "We will do whatever you need us to...even if you just want us to stop asking questions." Her eyes wandered to him, "Right, Jason?"  
  
Jason remained silent, unwilling to lie to Carly when trying to regain her trust.  
  
 _Screw you too, Jase_. Carly ignored the urge to voice her thoughts, "I haven't really had anything to say to you."  _At least not aloud._  "And I wanted to be clear when I finally chose to."  
  
"That's completely understandable." Bobbie chimed in, overwhelmed by the sound of her voice.  
  
"When the doctor made me talk today, I just--" She looked towards her mother, sure that was where most of her sympathy would derive from, "I've been  _so_  frustrated. Because I just--I can't remember anything, and it's killing me inside."  
  
Her mother assured her, "It'll come."   
  
The whole time his eyes were on her, and Jason was not buying one word "Carly" said. Her eyes supported not one word of it, blank where the truth had always been. Whether it was passion or answer, Carly unwillingly gave herself away with one look. Tonight, she was lying like her life depended on it.  
  
"It comes to me in these---hazy snapshots that I can't make out." Carly explained with irritation, annoyingly aware of Jason's suspicious gaze, "I only remember how I feel...how scared I was."  
  
"We'll take care of you." Bobbie promised, stroking her cheek and lifting her chin with a small smile, "All of us here only what's best for you, don't we?"  
  
Michael met his mother's eyes with a question. The second he saw something loving staring back at him, he nodded with a confident stare.  
  
Jason was the only one who said and did nothing at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke stared at the thin folder of information on "Dr. Boswell" and tried to digest what little he knew.   
  
Picking up the phone to quickly dial Jason's number, he stopped the moment his office door opened. His eyes filled with concern as they focused on her somewhat swollen face, "What the hell happened to you?" Watching closely as she quietly closed the door and sat in front of his desk, Luke continued to question her, "Elizabeth, what happened?"  
  
"Carly. Happened. She's crazy, Luke. She attacked me outside of Kelly's tonight! Right before she was suppose to meet 'her family' for dinner." Liz paused, noticing he was still doubtful of her explanation, "It happened. I didn't do this to myself."  
  
"Why would Caroline just attack you?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? She's sick. Something must have happened to her because she's ready to take it out on all of us."  
  
"Sounds like she's only taking it out on you." Her furious stare caused him to throw his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. Bad joke."  
  
"Luke, this is serious. Something's wrong with her."  
  
"Well, we all know that, she's a Spencer."  
  
"Would you please stop making jokes?" Liz said softly, her eyes pleading with his causing any hint of his amusement to fade, "I'm worried about them. Michael, Jason, Bobbie, if Carly's sick, she might--"  
  
Luke was deathly serious, "Nothing will happen to them, including Caroline. I can promise you that."  
  
"Someone's gotta tell Jason. I would have said something, but I saw him seated with Carly. So, I rushed here. We can’t keep the truth him."  
  
"If you want to tell him, that's on you. But I wouldn't. Here's the situation, Elizabeth, Carly's been gone for over a year now."  
  
"I know, but—"  
  
"And Jason's looking for a reason to blame anyone for keeping him from Carly. That way, he won't blame himself. He'll have somewhere to focus all that anger he has. Now, if Caroline's doing what you say she is, she'll screw up. Jason will find out. Telling him is only going to make you his enemy."  
  
"So what? I'm just supposed to keep my mouth shut, lie back, while Carly threatens my life?"  
  
"No," He shook his head, a smile returning, "I suggest you learn some self defense. If she's anything like her family, she's not done with you."  
  
Liz eased back into her chair, debating her next move.  
  
"What did she say to you? If she said anything?"  
  
"Oh, she said plenty. For starters, she went on a rant about how I took advantage of Jason. I let him," Liz struggled, still uncomfortable with the idea that she would keep Jason from anyone, "think she was dead. And how—our relationship was basically a lie, and I've been his little fill in for her."  
  
He could tell the conversation was uncomfortable for her to share, but he needed it. Already, from what she had explained, he was getting a better idea of Carly's current mind set.  
  
"Who knows," She let out a long breath, closing her eyes with the painful thought, "Maybe's she right."   
  
~*~  
  
"You know I would have killed that bitch, if I wasn't so sure they would catch me." Carly thought aloud to her hired help while continuing to lean the chair back, her feet propped on the table and pushing her to the position, "But I was suppose to go play Brady bunch inside."  
  
"Poor Carly, didn't get to kill someone tonight."   
  
She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly and shaking her head, "Don't worry, Aaron, I checked myself. Jason hasn't been smart enough to put a tail on me yet. No one even knows I'm not sound asleep in my room.”  
  
"Well then, you can imagine my relief." He snapped, moving away from the window and going back to sit on the room's broken bed.  
  
After finishing off have her bottle, Carly laughed while gesturing towards the bed, "You should get that fixed."  
  
"You know I would, but I got this problem." His amusement was fading with every word, "You see, there's this crazy bitch who’s constantly on my ass or kicking it."  
  
"Mmm...I guess you shouldn't piss her off then, huh?"  
  
Mickey finally got into the conversation, still cautious of where her anger level was at, "Are you going to tell us what happened with Spencer and Morgan? Or just leave it at 'we met'?"  
  
She sucked her teeth in aggravation, pissed off with the reminder of Jason, "He didn't believe a word I said."  
  
"Who? Morgan?" Aaron chuckled when she responded with another slow nod, "Can you blame him? Anyone remotely smart, not stuck on the fact that little Ms. Corinthos is alive, would know you're lying your ass off."  
  
"You really should let your brain catch up with your mouth."  
  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, holding his hands up in surrender, "Just stating the facts."  
  
"Whatever." Slamming the bottle on the table, she stretched her muscles to a stand, "I'm sick of talking. Be ready when I call, we have some work to do."   
  
~*~  
  
"He's legit?"   
  
"It would seem so."  
  
"Why am I here then? We're still at the beginning. We don't know anything about what happened to her or whose behind this."Jason snapped, tossing the folder back onto the desk and easing into a chair, "We've got nothing."  
  
"Well, if you'd shut up for two seconds, I'll explain the good news." Luke waited for Jason's silence to reside before moving on, "The bad news is, yes, Dr. Rob Boswell is legit."  
  
There was a long moment of awkward silence.  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
"The good news is no matter how far back I go I can't find a Rob Boswell anywhere. No family, no friends, just this school and this degree."  
  
"You're saying?"  
  
"Rob Boswell doesn't exist." Luke let out a pleased smile when recognizing some sort of relief on Jason's face, "There good fakes but not good enough. Now, all we've got to do is figure out how he got them, who he's working for, and if Caroline knows about it."  
  
"And if she does?"  
  
"Then we're playing a whole new game, and she's running it."


	13. Chapter 13

"I need you and Michael to stay with Luke tonight." Jason maintained something gentle while requesting this of her; certain it was the only way.  
  
Bobbie crossed her arms with suspicious eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to be alone with Carly."  
  
"You came here to ask me that?" She glanced back at the nurse's station, frustrated by his need to solve this right now, "Jason, I don't think that's in her best interest. She'll worry when she comes home and Michael isn't there, when I'm not there."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"I know you want to help, but forcing this out of her isn't the way."  
  
"I need you to trust me on this."   
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not going to lose my daughter because you're craving an answer." Bobbie assured him, meeting his eyes with the understanding he was not going to back down, "All right, Michael and I will stay with Luke, on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just promise me, you'll work with her and not against her."  
  
He agreed, not thinking of doing anything less for Carly, "Always."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Standing at the grave with tears in his dark eyes, Sonny tried to process the empty hole before him.   
  
Often, he had imagined finding it this way in horrible nightmares. In dark images, she would appear and blame him for everything which went wrong between them.   
  
With a pale resemblance to an old self, Caroline Corinthos would scream at him for killing her or wishing her dead.   
  
"Don't worry, Sonny, I'm not dead yet."   
  
He turned around to find her approaching with a sarcastic smile. The image of her was dark, but not in the way he had often imagined.  
  
Low black heels, a black form fitting dress stopped just short of her knees, and blond hair longer than he could recall in the past. With her ebony eyes focused on the large hole, she looked unaffected.  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, Sonny attempted to speak but not a word left him. There was nothing he could think to say which would ever remotely reflect all of the guilt and remorse he felt.  
  
"Come on, Corinthos, don't look so sad." Carly commented, with a light bump to his arm, "After all, I was just a weekly visit, right? You'd go to victim wife number one then to me?"  
  
The stab of what she had said nearly killed him.  
  
"You know...I know about what happened after my 'accident', and I have to say I was genuinely surprised." She drifted to a spot before him and behind her head stone, "How sad you must have been to turn to Ms. Davis."  
  
He bowed his head in shame, wanting to apologize but knew it was useless.  
  
"How long did you wait, Sonny? Was it a week--two? How long before you were done grieving me," Carly leaned against her headstone, "And starting a family with Alexis? I mean whose idea was it to have the ink dried on your divorce to a dead woman? Because that's just comical, I mean I'm the first one to come back from the dead, right? Oh no, wait," Carly thought back, pretending to search, "I think I do remember something about Brenda being back briefly. Almost married Jax again, huh? That means I'm not first," She pouted, admitting sarcastically, "I'm just part of a trend."  
  
"What are you getting out of this?"   
  
"Just friendly conversation. I didn't really have a chance with you being to visit me once in the hospital and all." She shrugged, clearly losing interest in whatever they had going on between them, "It must be a real pain in your ass to have me back in the picture. I mean now you kind of have to feel bad for all the shit you put through. Right down to discarding me like trash, right?"  
  
Sonny shook his head, ignoring the stun of her attack, "I loved you."  
  
"When? When Jason wanted me, and you broke his heart? When I was going to have your child, and you dragged me to the penthouse? Or when I had to force you to marry me? Tell me, because I can't really pin point when I returned to my status as nothing in your eyes."   
  
"Every time I drove you away, I thought it was for your own good—"  
  
Carly cut him off rolling her eyes, acting as though she were playing the violin.  
  
"I don't know why I'm explaining this to you. You obviously have your mind made up about me, right? I've had a good life with Alexis. My daughter is everything to me. That's what you're looking for, isn't it? There it is. I would not change my life."  
  
"Then may you get exactly the kind of happiness you deserve." Carly smiled brightly, batting her long lashes, and waited until he made his (wounded) walk away. The moment he was out of sight, she stood straight. Her expression turned to stone, as she lifted the rose which had been snuggled comfortable in her other hand's grasp, "Sonny Corinthos, you are going to get everything you deserve. Right beside that liar, Jason Morgan." Carly vowed, kissing the rose softly, and rested it on her head stone, "I promise."  
  
Carly's grave now told a message more haunting then before, with its empty occupancy and the lipstick tagged black rose which rested above her name.  
  
~*~  
  
It was silent in the house, so silent he could swear he heard his own heart beat.   
  
What was happening to him was all new and terrifying. She was everywhere and nowhere. Her laugh, her smile had stained his memory so long ago he found himself wondering how he could recall in such perfect detail now.   
  
Hours had passed while he waited calmly, stirring in his all too consuming thoughts.   
  
Offered brief light by the opening and closing of the door, he made out her silhouette as she entered.   
  
She flipped on a light switch, yet he refused to focus on her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we were family." Jason stood to his feet, inhaling deeply, "You shouldn't care if I'm here, right, Carly?"  
  
"Right." She surveyed her surroundings and immediately detected something was wrong. Michael's shoes were not scattered around the room, his back pack was not near the table, and Bobbie's purse was nowhere to be seen. Carly's eyes shot to his, "Where are they?"  
  
"They're with Luke."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked her to give me time with you."  
  
"Time with me? What you and Bobbie got joint custody of me?" Carly threw her keys to the table, crossing her arms, "What do you want, Jason?"  
  
He bored his eyes into hers, searching for even a hint of dishonesty, "The truth."  
  
"Whose?" She let out a long sigh, now avoiding his eyes, and tried to think of a way to break down. One he would believe. Jason was smarter than a lot of the people she knew, especially when it came to her, and she had not been brainwashed to the point where she did not remember that.   
  
"It's okay to talk to me, Carly. I know something's going on, and you don't feel safe. But you can trust me."  
  
"Since when?" She snapped with a sharp glare, "I told you what I know. You don't believe it? That's up to you."  
  
"What about the doctor? You know him, and I want to know why."  
  
Carly was shocked, pissed soon after.  _I told that bastard to keep his mouth shut._  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on, I can help you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Bobbie took me to that guy, I don't know him from anybody else. The only thing I know is he helped in what little way he could, and you can't appreciate it!"  
  
"He's got no past! And you know it, why are you lying?!"  
  
"Aw, Jason, I'm sorry. Did you think playing Scooby Doo would get you closer to the dead girl?" She commented with a sympathetic smile before looking away disgusted. Pushing past him, Carly was clear about what she wanted, "Leave."  
  
 _{I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone}_  
  
Letting out a long sigh, he turned to her, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Well, that's a first." She faced him with fire in her gaze, "You can't leave now, but you were all ready to jump on the bandwagon when I was 'pronounced' dead."  
  
"Do you think I wanted to believe that?! Do you believe for a second I wanted to believe you were dead!?"  
  
The onslaught of painful questions began to stab at her security. Suddenly, he was making her extremely uncomfortable, hinting towards his personal pain. The mere idea of knowing he may not be what she expected, may not feel or think the way she expected, shook her very core.   
  
"It would’ve solved all your problems."  
  
"How could you, even for second, believe the bullshit you’re saying right now? Carly, you were all that mattered to me." He saw her look away, vaguely making out tears now forming in her eyes, "I gave up everything for you!"  
  
"No, you just plain gave up!" She shouted, cutting off, her breath becoming extremely uneasy. Her big brown eyes faced him with hatred and disgust, causing him to back down, "I wasn't that body! You, Sonny, and everyone couldn't wait until I was gone! Because you got all of my life without the hassle of me being around for it!"  
  
 _{These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase}_  
  
Jason's jaw tightened, deep breaths in and out, while he remained frustrated and silent.  _No, you're wrong_.   
  
"Did you ever see the body? Did you even—question the DNA? For Christ's sake did you even have me tested again? Couldn't you have hired someone to test the DNA just one more time?!" She paused when feeling a tear stray, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her tears, and whispered so softly he barely heard, "You gave up on me, and you promised you would never do that."  
  
Unable to avoid the disappointment staring back at him, Jason gently agreed, "…you're right. I did."  
  
"How could you? You think you have the right to push me around when I'm dealing with this my way? You self righteous son of a bitch! I'll work this out on my own, and I don't need you—or Sonny—or anyone else in this piss poor town!"  
  
"It doesn't change anything. What I did, it doesn't change who you are."  
  
"You're wrong. It changes everything.”  
  
Jason did not argue, gave her a minute to regroup, as she stomped out of the house, unaware he was not about to let her off that easy.  
  
~*~  
  
After numbing the pain with as much liquor as the change in her pocket would allow, a smoke scented Carly stepped out of Jake's and into the night.   
  
Why she had ended up there was a mystery even to herself. She had excused it as the easiest place to wander into without being questioned, but she knew deep down it was more than that.  
  
 _{When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I've held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me}_  
  
Carly rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to ease her nerves somehow, and began to make her way down the dark back alley.   
  
His glassy blue eyes stuck with her. Whenever she so much as blinked, she saw them. Staring back at her with pain and regret, he was trying to reason something unreasonable. He was begging for a chance at something that was never there. Jason was trying to regain something he had unknowingly gave up and, as much as she hated to admit it, she could sympathize.  
  
Along with the painful thought came the roaring of his motorcycle, and she realized she was nowhere near numb enough for round two.  
  
He came to a screeching halt in front of her, cutting her off from a quick and swift exit.   
  
Their eyes met; his challenging hers to try leaving, her eyes warning him not to stop her.  
  
 _{You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light   
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me}_  
  
"Get out of my way, Jason. I'm going home."  
  
Jason slowly dismounted his bike, careful with the motion because he was so worried she may run off yet again, "Where's that?"  
  
Carly snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "Wherever you avoid."   
  
"We're not finished."  
  
"Actually we are, and it happened a long time ago. So if you don't mind..." The minute Carly tried to take a step forward he was blocking the way again, "What is it with you? Can't you just leave me alone? You've done it so perfectly before what's changed, huh?"  
  
"You want to walk around thinking the whole world owes you, that's fine. You were that way when we met and, if you're that way as we say goodbye, great." The second 'goodbye' left his lips, her eyes were looking elsewhere, "But first, there are a few things we need to make real clear between us."  
  
She stood proud, sarcastically smiling, "Oooo, is it time for a lecture Daddy Morgan?" Carly was amused by his anger, "Have I been a bad girl?"  
  
"No one wanted you dead. We loved—love you. We went through hell trying to cope with losing you. None of us have moved on, this whole time we've been missing you."  
  
 _{These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase}_  
  
She shook her head vehemently, beginning to walk away, "I don't want to hear this."   
  
"Too bad." He caught her arm, stopping her from leave, "You're going to listen."  
  
Something was sparked inside her the second he put his hand on her. Carly muscles tensed as she yanked her arm away, facing him with something dangerous and deadly in her eyes.  
  
"We're here, Carly. It's up to you to trust us. It's your choice to push us away or let us help. We want to know what's going on with you—how you feel."  
  
"How I feel?" She repeated with disgust, "You want to know how I feel? You say it, but I guarantee you don't wanna know."  
  
"I can handle it. Trust me."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I'm not giving up on you. I broke my promise once, I won't do it again."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Jason, I'm warning you."  
  
"Carly, I'm going to find out."  
  
"I said stop!" She said loudly, her open palm coming in crashing contact with his cheek. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Carly faced his determined gaze with a continuing fight.  _You won't win. I'll fight you until my dying day._  
  
 _{When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I've held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have...all of me}_  
  
Calm and focused, he went on, "I'm telling the truth, and you know it. You can lie to Bobbie, Michael, and whoever else you want to. But I can see it. You're telling more lies than you can keep up with."  
  
Her fists balled up, her eyes focusing on the wet pavement below her feet, "Don't pretend to know me."  
  
"Push me away as much as you want, I'm going to find out what happened to you. I'm going to make someone pay for it."  
  
Carly sniffled softly, speaking a little lower, "I'll tell you what Jason why don't you feel the burn of a bullet and do us both a favor."  
  
"What did he do to you?" Jason asked, causing her tearful eyes to dart to his, and it caught him off guard.   
  
She was shocked and shaken by the question. This immediately let him into something he was positive he did not want to, but needed to, know.   
  
 _{I tried so hard to tell myself  
That you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along}_  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Tell me. It was a he?"  
  
She threw her hands up in surrender, attempting to leave once again, "I'm outta here."   
  
This time when Jason caught her arm, she spun around with her fist.  
  
It came in hard contact with the same spot she had smacked. But unlike Elizabeth Webber, he was not remotely shaken. Instead, his hold on her was steadier than before.   
  
Despite the throbbing pain of her hit, Jason held her arms firmly within his grasp, boring his eyes into hers. When seeing something frightened staring back at him, the only thing he wanted to do was let her know he real and ready.  
  
Before Carly could spit another nasty comment to drive him away, her lips were softly pressed to his.   
  
 _{When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I've held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have...all of me}_  
  
 _I'm so sorry._  Jason thought painfully while loosening his grip on her arms and moving his hands to her neck, deepening their kiss.  _Damn it, please forgive me_.  
  
 _No, fight, Carly. Get him away from you._  Carly moaned angrily, pushing him away with what little strength she had left, and avoided his eyes, trying to regain her footing. Staring into the oceans of his blue gaze would only bring her into his welcoming arms, and Carly would be dead before she gave in.  _You promised yourself._  
  
Jason said nothing more, just returned to his bike, positive he had made things worse by acting on emotion. Before roaring his engine, Jason caught her eyes once more, "I can't give up."   
  
She brought the back of her hand to her mouth, stained with the feeling of his lips residing there.  
  
He paused, unable to look into her hateful and confused eyes, then made a statement which nearly brought her to the edge of confession, "I love you."  
  
 _What?_  Was something Carly thought but could not verbalize as he rode off, leaving her to deal with the aftermath of his words.  _I can’t let you in_  
  
 _ **[Song Credit: "My Immortal" - Evanescence](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo&ob=av2e)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_"I love you."_    
  
Jason’s statement echoed in her mind, and it began to paralyze her.   
  
 _He was lying! Just like he lied about everything else he's ever told you! He's a lying bastard, and he's going to fuck you over the first chance he gets!_  
  
She drew in a shaky breath, her warm tears catching the slightest breeze that ran though the still room, and retrieved her bag. There they were her motivational tapes. Her husband's last sweet reminder of all sick hopes and dreams they shared.  
  
She looked over each, reminding herself of the contents. Her funeral where everyone kissed her goodbye with ease, the one Jason did not attend. The wedding between Alexis and Sonny, where only Jason and a secret camera were present. The first time Jason and Liz had consummated their relationship, and so on.   
  
Everyone she was forced to watch whenever she doubted her husband and thought they would come to get her.   
  
Carly knew, if she could just make it until morning (daybreak), she would be fine. Because she could get to Bobbie and Michael to remind herself of what she was 'working toward'. But it was just after midnight, and there was no way she would make it without something more.   
  
Dialing his number quickly, she paced the debris of her trashed hotel room floor. The second the phone picked up, she spoke before he said anything, "I can't do it—I can't do any of it. I need to come back. I'm not ready."  
  
"Carly? What happened?"  
  
"Just! Listen to me! I can't do it! I'm going to fail and, unless you want to blow everything we've been working for, you'll get me out of here."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"You gave up on me, and you promised you would never do that."_  
  
Jason was fuming, furious with himself for blowing it.   
  
 _How could you kiss her? Knowing she feels like you betrayed her?_  
  
He knew the answer already. Kissing Carly was the first thing he had done fueled by emotion in a very long time.  
  
 _You can't give up. No matter what she says, she needs you._    
  
He continued to speed through Port Charles, hoping a solution would magically appear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Carly closed her eyes, aware of how irrational she sounded, "I—I need to get out of here. The plan is going straight to hell, and I'm losing it."  
  
"You're not coming back. We're nowhere near being done with them."  
  
She took a seat on the end of the bed, her legs continuing to bounce with impatience.   
  
"I have a gift for you. And coincidentally, it's perfect for your—issues in this instance. Now, go outside and wait by the street."  
  
"You're not--"  
  
"Don't argue with me, Carly."  
  
She did as told, grabbing her gun, and stayed on the phone. Closing the door, Carly drifted out toward the road, "All right, I'm there."  
  
"A limo is going to pull up to your left. Get in, don't ask questions, and it's going to bring you where you need to be."  
  
"Right." She said softly, while her ride did as he explained it would. Carly looked towards it, already a little calmer, and inhaled deeply, "It's here."  
  
"Perfect, I'll call you in a couple of hours."  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Boswell rolled over, releasing his 'company' from his grasp, and took a deep breath.   
  
The second he had moved, there was a sharp pain in his forehead. He lifted his hand to massage it away, only to find it was more than 'a pain'.   
  
His eyes shot open to find a dangerous blue glare awaiting, the barrel of the man's gun piercing his temple.   
  
Swallowing a hard lump in his throat and lifting his hands in surrender, Dr. Boswell spoke softly, "What do you want?"  
  
"One good reason not to shoot."  
  
"If I don't know why you want to kill me, how can I excuse myself?"  
  
Pressing the gun further into his head, leaning toward him, "I want to know what you know about Caroline. And you're going to tell me everything, or I'll take care of you so quietly I won't even wake up your little barbie doll."  
  
"I don't know anything about her! Nothing expect what we discussed!"  
  
He cocked the gun, warning him not to lie any further.  
  
"I swear to you, I know nothing."  
  
"Why don't you have a past?"  
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
He began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
"Okay! All right!" Dr. Boswell replied quickly, feeling his heart pound and his anger rise, "I'm in the witness protection program. The only way I could continue my practice was to have my identity changed. Everything is true, except my name. They created this identity so I can work and maintain some kind of normal life."  
  
"What's does this have to do with Caroline?"  
  
"Nothing! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"  
  
Pulling his gun away slowly, he continued to eye Boswell closely, "If you're lying to me, you're going to need more than the government to stop me from killing you." He backed out of the room carefully, checking his surrounding, and left Boswell with, "Nobody messes with a Spencer....especially my niece."   
  
~*~  
  
Once the elevator had reached its destination, her silent friend was sliding the gate aside and signaling her to step out.   
  
Carly did so to find herself surrounded with white, sterile walls surrounding a glossy hard wood floor. Wandering further inward, she found his gift – a gym to release all her tension.  
  
Just then, her phone rang, "I assume your pleased."  
  
"It's definitely an upside. It still doesn't get me out Port Charles though."  
  
"Don't lose focus, Carly. I need you now."  
  
"Great, I got a feeling another chore is coming at the perfectly wrong time." She replied, letting out a long breath, "But before you get into, I want to know what you plan to do about Boswell."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well,  ** _dear_** , Jason and Luke know about him. Now, we're in a shit load of trouble because my uncle's getting involved."  
  
"How much do they know?"  
  
"Enough to ask me how I know him."  
  
"I told him his show boating was going to get us noticed. Well, you decide what to do with him. I leave it up to you."  
  
"Why thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you as you do nothing at all?"  
  
"Yes, you could help me set Sonny Corinthos up."  
  
"I got you the information. What more can I do?"  
  
"You're going to have to plant the stuff yourself. The information you gave me wasn't enough."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Don't you think Corinthos is going to have that place guarded like a fortress after what I did before?!"  
  
"Perhaps, but he's never going to catch you. Because you'll slip by his guards now the way you did before. Corinthos isn't smarter than you."  
  
"I'm going to get caught."  
  
"No, you won't."   
  
Carly shut off the phone, mumbling in doubt, "Or so we hope."  
  
~*~  
  
As expected, Jason arrived at Luke's early the following morning. He approached with a cautious look around the room before saying one word to him. More than anxious to know what he had discovered, Jason sat at the bar and leaned over the counter just slightly, "Luke."  
  
He turned the moment he heard his name, approaching with a less than pleased look. Offering an angry shake of his head, Luke placed a beer in front of him.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Luke shook his head in compliance. Though he knew a bottle was not exactly a morning treat to most individuals, he had a feeling Jason could use the support.  
  
"Damn it."   
  
"He had a half way believable story."  
  
"Which means what? You didn't believe him? What was he lying about?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you." Luke admitted softly, boring his eyes into Jason's, "But he's hiding something. I'm just not sure it has anything to do with Caroline."  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Boswell's mind was scrambled. After last night, he could only hope he had not blown everything. But any doubts that Carly knew what had happened were gone the moment his head was snatched back.  
  
With her blade to his throat and her gun to his groin, she whispered into his ear, "If you so much as breathe wrong, I end this conversation, clean up the mess, and make sure that 'Dr. Boswell' remains nothing but a figment of the imagination."


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't say I'm surprised that you're over reacting." He smirked, despite the piercing pain in both areas she applied pressure, "I guess you heard about them discovering I wasn't Dr. Boswell."  
  
"I don't even know who the fuck you are. And as long as were being perfectly honest, I have no use for you. Bobbie believes everything I told her after you insisted I'm making progress, and if anyone's going to convince Jason I'm not lying, it has to be me." She nicked him slightly before retracting her weapons. Yanking his chair back and turning it to herself with one swift move, she pointed her gun steadily at him, "Why shouldn't I clean up the mess my husband's made?"  
  
"You need me."  
  
"Really? Enlighten me, Doctor."  
  
"If you kill me, there will be no doubt we know each other." He saw her quick flash of agreement and continued with a smile, "But if you keep me around, your uncle may buy my story."  
  
"My uncle?" Carly repeated, frowning, "Luke came to you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Shit!" She snapped under her breath, trying to decipher her next move, "What did you tell him? And don't try to run circles around me because I'll catch you. Then I'll have to kill you and figure out a way to make it look like an accident. So, save us both some time and be honest."  
  
"I fed him a story about being in the witness protection program. It explained the bogus name and records."  
  
"Did he believe a word of it?"  
  
"Can't be sure."  
  
"All right." Carly closed her blade and tucked it away in her black overcoat but kept her gun aimed at him, "I want your name and business, no bullshit. Tell me the truth."  
  
"Cassini. Paul Cassini."  
  
"What do you want with my husband?"  
  
"I was telling the truth. I want into Sonny's territory, and if he and Morgan were to get killed in the process can't say I'd be disappointed."  
  
"And what makes you think we'll just hand it over once our work is done? What makes you think we won't turn on you?"  
  
"I don't know that you won't. But I promise aggressive negotiating should you two pull out of our deal."  
  
"In other words?"  
  
"Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan won't be the only ones dead once this over."  
  
She smiled sarcastically, slipping her gun behind herself, and examined him closely, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you live until this is all over?"  
  
"Because I don't believe you plan on keeping your husband around that long."  
  
Her expression turned stone cold.  
  
"Your husband's naive enough to believe you may feel something for him besides hate. That you two have a connection, I don't. I'm not as—out of touch as your husband. He believes you two are partners, but I know you want this all for yourself. After all, you are doing all the work. Why not reap the full benefits?"  
  
Running her hand through her long hair, she laughed softly and cracked a grin, "You got all this from one bullshit session between us and a gun to your junk?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Carly." Cassini memorized her glare towards him, "The only reason you're taking any orders from him is because you need him on your side now, when this all over, this business—your business won't be his any longer. You want him dead as much as Corinthos and Morgan."  
  
"If it were up to me, all men would be dead at the moment. Why would you think all those emotions would driven specifically towards him?"  
  
"Because he stole you...broke you. You want revenge." He was pleased when she avoided his eyes, "You know everyone can see it. Why deny it?"  
  
"My husband told me the truth, showed me the truth." Carly corrected him, now boring her eyes into his, "He made me see the fucked up world for what it is. I don't blame him for being cruel anymore, because I've been treated like that all along. The only reason I didn't see it before is because no one has ever been as obvious with it as he has. In other words," She got in his face, her hands on both of his arm rests, "Don't proposition me for a deal until you really know how dangerous I am. Because coming to me may end your negotiating for good."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice digs." Aaron commented with Mickey in toe as they stepped off the elevator, leaving the huge gorilla of a security guard behind.   
  
They had been summoned by her and knew better than protest. As they ventured further inward, they stayed on alert for anything she may have in store.   
  
The entire floor was open, empty, and lifeless the way she had described. The way she preferred. So, it was unlikely she would pop up from a piece of furniture.  
  
Before they were allowed another moment to wander where she was, they heard her angry grunt and loud pound on something solid.  
  
They turned to find Carly to find her fists and feet bouncing consistently, one after another, off the sandbag before herself. Before they said anything, she was speaking, "Took you long enough."  
  
"I'm sorry. Our hooptie with a big ass dent in the roof turned back into a pumpkin with a big ass dent in it." Aaron snapped during their approach, "Now, what crazy thing do you expect us to do?"  
  
"What I expect you to do," Carly stopped her workout, "Is keep your mouth shut and listen to everything I'm about to tell you."  
  
Standing still and following her with only their eyes, they did as told.  
  
"This is where you live from now on. There's a phone line which only I know the number to, and I will call you whenever I need you, so no one is ever on it unless I'm the caller." Carly tossed them both a set of keys, "You work for me. Not my husband, not any two bit hustler who asks, just me. You'll follow my orders, or I take you both out. Got it?"  
  
They nodded in compliance.  
  
"Now, one key is to the door. The other is to one of the cars sitting outside the building."   
  
Their eyes followed her gesture downstairs to two black sports cars sitting comfortably on the corner.  
  
"That should take care of your dented pumpkin." She smiled sarcastically, grateful for Aaron's dirty look – she needed at least one person who would challenge her, “You’ll also be test driving them tonight.”  
  
The two of the stared down at the duffle bag she tossed in their direction; hesitant, they began to pull out the contents.  
  
“We're breaking into the Corinthos warehouse."


	16. Chapter 16

"She threatened Cassini?" He repeated, his dark eyes signaling clear disbelief, "Well, my wife's still a hot head."  
  
"Yet you keep trusting her with the hardest tasks."  
  
"Carly will do it professionally, quickly, and if nothing else, she'll get back at Sonny and Jason."  
  
"Your grudge with them is consuming you. You steal a woman, poison her with your version of the truth, and send her back to the very life you took away."  
  
"I trust her."  
  
"What has she done to earn your trust?"  
  
"Has she turned on me yet?"  
  
"The stakes are too high now, but can you be sure she'll stay by you when Corinthos and Morgan are gone? Because Cassini doesn't think so."  
  
"Cassini is a rat!" He snapped, slamming his glass on his desk, and stared towards his loyal worker with disgust, "He wants Carly's place. He doesn't like that Carly and I are partners in everything, including this business. He'll do anything to eliminate one of us, and that means turning us against each other."  
  
"You talk of her as though she's really your wife."  
  
"She is  _my_   **wife**."  
  
"Only because she had to be."  
  
"Because she needs me. Just like I need her. Sonny, Jason, they wanted to steal the life from her just like they've done everyone else." Carly's husband took his seat behind his desk, his eyes focused on a picture of her, "But they're not going to. Jason is an idiot who over estimates his power over everything, including my wife." He snarled, the emotions boiling within him, "And Sonny  _ **WILL NOT**_  take my family from me twice."  
  
~*~  
  
It was hard for even Carly to believe how well she was bouncing in between her roles. Bobbie had not the slightest clue that she was up to anything. Because when she checked on Carly once, she was fine for the rest of the night. She needed to see her daughter sound asleep before leaving her be.  
  
 _She probably wants to believe the best in you, Caroline._  
  
Carly continued to get lost in her thought, slipping her bag into the passenger side of her car.  
  
 _No, don't let anything stop you from what you're about to do. Not Michael, not Bobbie, and especially Jason! You've got to go through with the plan. That's all that matters anymore. It's going to bring Michael home._  
  
With the mention of Jason, she felt her stomach turn. Jason was the one who suspected her and would he was the one who would be the most hurt by her actions. Leaning her head towards the sky, she tried to will back regretful tears.  
  
 _You're not Carly anymore. So stop acting like it...Jason has to pay._  
  
"We're really going to do this?"  
  
"As long as you two dumb asses can pull it together."  
  
The three of them pulled their masks completely on once there was a silent, visual agreement between them.  
  
~*~  
  
"No one else knew about us coming, right?" Sonny questioned, while monitoring from a roof nearby with binoculars, and tried to decipher which objects were just that and which, if any, were people.  
  
 _You should be with Carly trying to figure this whole thing out._  Jason thought, responding softly, "No one." His mind was still elsewhere as he stared through his own binoculars, "But since the break in at your house, we've had a few guards watching the place closely. I don't know how bold they're going to be."  
  
"Bold enough to break into my house? Bold enough to do anything."  
  
"Did you get any finger prints in the house?"  
  
"Not one."  
  
"They're clean. Whoever's behind all of this, they're clean."  
  
"What do you mean all of this?"  
  
"Come on, Sonny." Jason met Sonny's confused eyes and let out a short, shocked breath, "You've got to see that the person behind this is behind whatever happened to Carly."  
  
Sonny was going to respond until something caught his eye. Immediately, he pulled Jason down with himself. Silently pointing towards what he had spotted, Sonny stared towards three individuals approaching the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
Before Mickey and Aaron could debate, hesitate, or even think of turning around. Carly had knocked out the other guard in the way of the entrance. She signaled for them to help her as she dragged the first body towards the entry of the warehouse. With her strength carrying the upper body, the two grabbed the man's feet and helped her inside.   
  
Mickey was just happy they were tying the two guards up rather than killing him.  
  
They reached into their bags to retrieve crow bars and opened the crates one by one. Frantically, they attempted to plant the bags clearly enough to for police to find them without suspecting a set up.  
  
Once finished, they carefully closed the crates once again and let out a sigh of relief. It was done without a hitch.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
The entrance flew open and Jason, along with four other men, stood there with their guns aimed and ready to fire.  
  
Mickey and Aaron were happy to surrender; sure it was the only way to end this thing with Carly, until she had pulled out her gun and took a shot.  
  
Their firearms were letting loose in response as Carly tugged them both aggressively behind the largest crates they had been working on.  
  
Over the blazing bullets, Aaron shook his head towards Mickey, "We should give up now! They're going to kill us!"  
  
Mickey gave a sarcastic smile, "I'm with you. Go ahead, tell them you surrender."  
  
"If either one of you assholes even look towards them, I'll kill you myself! Now, listen to me," She paused, lowering her voice and reloading her gun, as she signaled towards a corner of the warehouse, "See that door of there, that's our way out of here."   
  
Aaron shouted, looking towards the door in the distance, "You are crazy! There's no way we're going to make it!"  
  
"You want to stay here, that's your choice, but I'm making it to that exit."  
  
Mickey looked toward her in disbelief, "How?"  
  
"We wait for them to..." She recognized the silent sound, meaning the men were reloading as well, within a split second of its appearance and yanked them to follow here, "Go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Once the three masked men were heading for the door, Jason yelled out the order, "They mean more to us alive then dead! Circle around the back and cut them off! Whoever catches any of them bring them to me and Sonny!"  
  
After the guards did as told, Jason went after the first man he saw and followed the man out of the building. Chasing him, he thought he may lose the man but managed to catch more speed as the three scattered the separate ways. Jason only needed to follow a little longer before he felt that window of opportunity. Before the individual could turn the corner, Jason was tackling the man to the ground.   
  
Their struggle continued on the ground. Once he had turned the man over, he was a little surprised to find it was not a man at all.   
  
Though he could not see the woman's face, he could clearly make out her firm curves. The woman avoided his eyes continuing to fight beneath him.  
  
Jason pinned her as best as possible before reaching back to retrieve his gun. Pressing the barrel into her temple, he shouted, "Who sent you?!" Cocking the gun, Jason continued to apply the pressure, "Tell me! Or I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
The woman said nothing but ceased her struggle. With closed eyes, she pushed back at the barrel of his gun, lifting her head slightly from the ground.  
  
Jason was tempted to shoot until her eyes flew open and confronted him a truth he never expected. The moment he saw those familiar dark ovals focusing intently on him, Jason defenses were down.   
  
 _Carly?_    
  
Unsure of what to do, he showed no resistance when she pushed him off of her. With one last wounded glance between them, Jason lowered his gun as she raced away.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fuck!!!"   
  
The scream burned its path out of her mouth as she stepped off the elevator, pitching her mask across the open space.  
  
Mickey and Aaron sat quietly near the wall, avoiding her eyes; neither one of them had the courage to ask what had gone wrong.  
  
Immediately after her outburst, she reached to her side with a pained look.  
  
Mickey was quickly to his feet, "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Carly pulled off her black sweater, slamming to the floor, and ignored the eyes staring at her nearly bare upper body. Instead, she gently examined her ribs.  
  
Aaron reiterated his buddy's question, despite the urge to make a flirtatious comment about her figure, "Carly, what happened?"  
  
"Jason knows." She bent slightly, trying to will the pain away, "He caught me before we met up."  
  
Aaron’s wide, frightened eyes shot to the materials around the room, "That's it! We've got to get the hell out of Port Charles and now!"  
  
"We're not finished with them!" Carly corrected him, her eyes darker than before, "When Corinthos and Morgan are done for then this is over. Until then, we're all stuck here."  
  
"Carly, this isn't a game. If Corinthos, hell if Morgan knows, we're as good as dead! We've got to run! Your plan isn't gonna work! Let it go!"  
  
"Could you just shut up for five minutes and let me think!" She waited for his silent compliance before taking a deep breath, wincing at the pain and pounding her fist against the wall.  
  
Mickey finally made his way into the conversation again, "Maybe we should take you to a doctor."  
  
"I'm fine." Carly was only slightly affected by the obvious concern in his eyes as he stared towards the side she favored, "Mick?" She awaited his eyes before proceeding, "Don't worry, I've been beaten ten times worse than this. I won't even bruise." Carly laughed softly, unaware how sick her own admission was, and stopped due to the ache, mumbling, "It's just a bitch tonight."   
  
"Fine, there's no real evidence beside Morgan. But do you really think he'll keep it to himself? Morgan's feelings for you might stop him from offing us, but Sonny's a whole 'nother pain in our ass. If he tells Sonny, we're done. Sonny  _ **will**_  kill us."  
  
"Well, then, Morgan better forget, huh?" Carly asked, despite her better self which screamed at her.   
  
 _Go to Jason! Tell him everything!_  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
She hung her head, shutting her eyes tightly and pushing back the very hint of a tear, "Then I have to kill him."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny took one of the bags of substance and threw it to the ground; Jason and the rest of the mean stood nearby, each frustrated by their failure.   
  
Gripping the corners of the crate, Sonny’s icy words made it clear, "Whoever did this is our enemy. This person broke into my house. They had access to my work, my wife, and my child."  
  
Still trying to digest the image of her eyes, Jason was nearly oblivious to his partner's deadly tone.  
  
Sonny turned to them, his eyes shining with fire, "I want this man dead. Whoever's behind this! Whoever is doing this! I want them taken care of! The first person to bring them to me or evidence...will never have to work again."  
  
 _Carly...it had to be Carly._  Jason stared towards the ground, trying to remain focus despite what had happened.   
  
"Did anyone get anything? A license plate, a description, a name?" Sonny caught his partner's off and away gaze, "Jason?"  
  
Their eyes met immediately.  
  
"Did you get anything?"  
  
 _Don't lie. Tell him everything._    
  
Their trust had been betrayed when Sonny slept with Carly, when Sonny literally took his family away from him. And through all of this, Jason remained honest.  
  
"No, Sonny, I didn't get anything."   
  
Until now.  
  
~*~  
  
The plan had failed. Mickey and Aaron had never made the call, meaning the cops never caught the drugs in Sonny’s possession.  
  
Sneaking back into her bedroom, she lied flat on her bed but refused sleep.  
  
She had been caught. The mess would require more clean up than before, something she had never planned for. Because there was no way Jason didn’t realize who it was.   
  
Carly would have to bet everything on his faith in her, his need to believe. If Jason wanted to believe she was not the one behind the mask, maybe he could convince himself it wasn’t.  
  
 _I have to fix this. I've got to fix this._  
  
"Mama?"  
  
She lifted her head to see her concerned son entering the room, "Hi, baby, you already for school?"  
  
"You said daddy's name."  
  
Her tears wanted to overtake her upon his confrontation – Jason’s name may have left her lips, but she hadn’t heard it.  
  
"Can't get anything past you, can I?"  
  
Michael climbed onto her bed, positioning himself in front of her, and rested himself on his knees, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, sweetie." She promised, wiping her stray tears, and continued to put on a brave front, "In fact, I feel so good that," Carly straightened his shirt, trying to ignore the first regret she had felt in forever rushing though her, "I'm taking you to school again today. So, go downstairs and eat some breakfast while I get dressed okay?"  
  
Michael nodded happily, slipping off her bed, and mentally recorded her cries for his father. He made his way towards the door but stopped when noticing something by Carly's dresser, "You didn't open your present?"  
  
"Present?" Carly moved quickly, scared her husband had crossed a line and sent her something.  
  
"Elizabeth brought it to Grandma yesterday. She wanted you to have it.”  
  
She snatched the note off the wrapping paper, making sure only her eyes could see it.  
  
 _Carly, you wanted to know what it was like when you were gone? Well, here it is. I think you'll be surprised. Elizabeth._  
  
"Aren't you gonna open it?"  
  
"Honey, whose gift is it? Mine or yours?" Carly joked, tossing the letter aside and promising herself Liz would die if the gift offended Michael in anyway.  
  
Removing the wrapping, Carly found a dark canvas staring back at her. The picture was painted only in shades of black, gray, and white. It was the graveyard where she had been buried - only one person at her grave.  
  
"Hey! That looks like Daddy!" Michael commented with a smile, pointing to the man kneeling before the headstone reading Caroline Corinthos.  
  
"Yeah...it does." She braved a smile, kissing his forehead, “Go get breakfast, honey.”  
  
Michael ran out of the room, calling out to Bobbie his morning order.  
  
Carly’s eyes were glued to the painting, tightness throughout her jaw, as she tried to fight the urge to sympathize with the man kneeling at her grave.  
  
~*~  
  
Today, there was not a thing to bring her down. Bobbie was the nurse to have on this day, where in her mind only positive images of her daughter resided.   
  
She approached the nurse's station and gazed up to find Jason waiting there. Her smile began to fade when she noticed his serious expression, but she remained optimistic. Hugging him before getting a greeting, Bobbie began her ramble, "Jason, I don't know what you said to Carly. But she was so happy yesterday. She even—" She stopped herself, pulling away to find the severity of his expression, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He wasted no time, "I have something I need to ask you. And I need complete honesty."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Was Carly home last night?"  
  
"Of course, she was home. Where else would she be?"  
  
"I mean—did you see her? Was she in her bed? You checked on her, right?"  
  
"Yes! Jason, what's going on?" Bobbie was unsure where this was all coming from, "You look terrible. When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He stated softly, beginning to back away from her, "I just—I needed to know."  
  
"Jason, wait. Tell me what's going on. We'll figure it out together."  
  
"No. I have to do this on my own."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I can't give up…I love you."_  
  
The conversation haunted her as she poured gasoline on the painting Liz had given her.   
  
She couldn’t have it staring at her every day, reminding her that she may be wrong. What she had done, what she planned to do, was unforgivable – now was not the time to wish she had it.  
  
Striking it match, she touched the flame to the rim of the trash can before dropping it onto the canvas. Eyes finding the image in the flame, she briefly wondered, if she stuck her hand in the fire, would she even feel it?  
  
In that moment her cell rang, she answered without saying a word.  
  
"Sonny's not in jail."  
  
"And I'm not in a grave. What other fascinating news, you got?"  
  
"Is it true Morgan knows something?"  
  
"Don't know, he's not complying to my lie detector test yet."  
  
"Carly, I don't know what's happened to you. But you better fix this mess quick and now. If Morgan knows anything, we have to eliminate him."  
  
She closed her eyes, licking her lips and tasting her salty tears, "I'll take care of it."  
  
"You better. Or everything we've worked for is over."


	18. Chapter 18

The plan was perfect, right down to last long strand of her blond hair. She had done herself up, carefully concealing her weapon, fully prepared to take Jason off her shit list and put him into the ground.   
  
All she had to do was seduce and kill him while he was no longer on guard. Make him believe she trusted him then make him regret it, all as he had done to her.  
  
But when she had confronted her own image in the mirror, she collapsed.   
  
The past few days had come rushing at her within an instant of blinking her eyes.   
  
His love, his concern trying to get something (anything) out of her, but the hate which was so evident.  
  
 _{If I am silent then - I am not real  
But if I speak up then - no one will hear   
If I wear a mask there's - somewhere to hide  
  
Silence is golden   
I have been broken   
Safe in my own skin   
So nobody wins}_  
  
The fuel of her hatred and confusion ushered her feet in a different direction, picking up their pace as she gained distance from her hide out spot.  
  
She blinked her weary eyes, vision blurred, and surveyed the destination she had reached.   
  
It was where it had all began; the place where every hope and prayer went to die. She could recall every detail like the beginning of some twisted fairytale...  
  
 _"Help!!!"  
  
Her scream echoed through the darkness of her car, her palms slamming relentlessly against the driver’s side window. As she did this, she grew weak. Thoughts of Sonny with Alexis, Jason and his absence, and Michael’s witnessing of all of this robbed her of any fresh air she had left.  
  
She had to get out, refused to leave her son without a mother, and took a deep breath, allowed something to click inside. Slipping into the backseat, she found the darkness of the water began to rob her of any light she had left._   
  
Carly stared towards the water below and gripped the railing now in place. Breathing aloud heavily, she could feel the air teasing her with reminders of that night.  
  
 _The water beginning to seep in through the cracks of her car.  
  
"Not like this. God, please, not like this." Carly begged as panic beginning to slither through her veins once more. Making one clear decision to fight, she lied on her side and said one last prayer aloud, “Help me do this. Please, let me get back to Michael.”  
  
With that, she began to kick at the window with all her might. Cursing every second that passed, her foot went into the glass with more force every time.   
  
A sudden crash and the water came rushing in, allowing her one last deep breath of air before her limbs attempted to make it towards the surface. _  
  
 _{If I raise my voice will - someone get hurt  
And if I can't feel then - I won't get touched   
If no truths are spoken then - no lies can hide   
  
Silence is golden   
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin  
So nobody wins}_  
  
The air began to usher her towards that night. Feeling like it was happening all over, the tears began to make their familiar trails down her cheeks.  
  
 _"Carly? Carly, wake up!" An unfamiliar voice gave the command cold, unsympathetic to her as she began to come to.  
  
Fluttering her eyes open, Carly could feel herself being lifted by her sore arms. Beginning to assess the situation, she glanced over her shoulder to see the dark water distancing itself - her car nowhere to be seen. Her eyes returned to the two men lifting and dragging her towards the long, black limo.   
  
Carly blinked her eyes hard, only to be confronted with his dangerous smile, "Finally."   
  
It was the only greeting she received before being thrown into the backseat._  
  
Caroline Corinthos had vanished in one night, and no one thought twice.   
  
The body was a lie, and everyone ate it up.   
  
Carly's veins ran without fear, and her mind was running out of reasons to hold on.   
  
Nothing made sense, except getting up on that rail. With the rail snug between the heel and arch of her shoe, she rocked back and forth. Her jeans low on her hips and the tank top she wore exposing her skin to the air rushing around her.   
  
Closing her eyes, Carly raised her arms and tilted her head towards the night sky. As though she were flying, she savored the freedom while her hair caught each wild wind.   
  
Of course, his presence brought her crashing back to reality.   
  
He said not one word, but she felt him.   
  
 _{Silence is golden  
Nobody gets in   
Safe in my own skin   
So nobody wins   
  
Did you hear me speak   
Do you understand   
Did you hear my voice   
Will you hold my hand   
Do you understand me}_  
  
The second he was near, her arms dropped to her sides. A light laugh left her lips, "Let me guess," Carly took a deep breath, staring straight ahead, "You're here to save me."  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
"I don't know anymore." She admitted softly, trying to think of a way to react to him. There was another confrontation to be had, but Carly felt weak. After everything, after all she now knew, Carly was unsure she could hold her own against him.  
  
He moved to her side, watching her feet on the rail. Staring up at her, his blue eyes pleaded with his words, "Can we talk about it down here?"  
  
"No." Carly shook her head, refusing to look at him, "I like it up here, Jason."  
  
"You really want me up there?"  
  
"I thought I made it clear. I don't want you." She responded coldly, trying to ignore the pleasure of making him squirm, making him ache.   
  
Jason absorbed the sting of her comment and continued to watch her carefully, even as he now stared forward. He wanted to say something to fix it, but he knew better. Jason could only remain there and hope she realized what she was doing.  
  
"What? No speech? Oh, come on, I thought you cared."  
  
He was there, and his silence scared her more than confessions or admissions ever could. When she did not know everyone's thoughts, Carly felt out of control. She could not be out of control, not anymore.  
  
 _{Won't someone listen  
Nobody gets it   
My body's a temple   
But nothing is simple   
  
Silence is golden   
I have been broken   
Something was stolen   
Safe in my own skin}_  
  
"I know you're not the woman who died. You're vindictive, you speak at people only to get at them, and you're hiding something from all of us."  
  
She shrugged, unimpressed, "Sounds like Carly to me."  
  
"No." Jason replied easily, hoping something he said would help her be truthful, "Carly was—acted on every emotion she had because she felt in everything was. She was loyal, and more than anything, I trusted her. After everything, with everything, I knew she wouldn't lie to me. You lie every time you open your mouth, and even if I'm the only one who sees it, I know the truth."   
  
She drew in a deep shaky breath, attempting to wipe her tears so he would not notice. But it was impossible.   
  
"I love Carly. And even if I don't know what happened to you, I'll find out what happened to her. Because she is all that matters."  
  
There was a long period of silence. The two of them reeling from his confession.  
  
When she said nothing, Jason shook his head in disgust and began to put distance between the two of them. After last night, after being so sure he was holding a gun to her head, Jason needed to be away.   
  
But the moment he attempted to disappear completely, she spoke.  
  
"You'll never know what it's like."  
  
 _{Safe in my own skin  
Won't someone listen  
My body's a temple  
But nothing is simple}_  
  
Her words were loud enough to stop him. Jason turned back to her and only now spotted the pained look on her face. Feeling regret, he remained silent.  
  
"I  _hate_  everything. I  **hate**  everyone. It's not a word." She felt his presence and continued with all the strength she had, "It's not just something I say." Carly stated strongly, placing a hand on her stomach, "I  _ **feel**_  it. It eats away at me, when I look at all of you."  
  
"…why?"  
  
"Because...no one tried, Jason. Not one of you questioned what happened to me. How---everything happened. You just left me dead, and that was that. A funeral for Caroline Corinthos, and we can move on! But was I dead? No." Carly laughed loudly, tilting her head back, "I was alive!"   
  
Her cynical demeanor caused his skin to crawl. She was letting the new, real Carly show; he never wanted his Carly back more than in that moment.  
  
"No, I was alive. I was alive." Carly began to rock back and forth, "I was alive...and waiting for you..."   
  
Jason's heart pounded in his chest while something came back to her.  
  
"And that's when—"  
  
There it was. The beginning.   
  
She held everything he needed to know in her hand, and she would not say it.   
  
She stopped.   
  
 _{My body's a temple  
But nothing is simple  
Something was stolen  
I have been broken}_  
  
"That's when? When what?" He noticed her look elsewhere and refused to let it go, "When what, Carly!"  
  
 _Never, tell him everything! Never!_  She told herself, feeling his hand grab her wrist.   
  
Yanking her from the rail, Jason had caught her in his arms with one sudden, solid movement. He set her carefully on the ground and faced her, "Tell me."  
  
Carly whispered, staring into his desperate eyes, "I can't hurt anyone as long as they don't know."  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"It happened to me."  
  
"Carly, please, let me help you."  
  
"No one can."  
  
Jason moved his hands to her biceps, knowing he was losing her honesty quickly, "Don't do this." He held onto her for dear life, "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"Or what?" Carly questioned, without so much as a moan in response to his painful grip.  
  
Searching her eyes, Jason found emptiness - she was gone. The woman who was talking to him just seconds before was gone once again.  
  
"You going hit me? Throw me off the bridge? Leave me for dead?" Carly was surprised when his hands released her, "Take your  _ **best**_  shot, Jason."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief, stunned she would suggest those things. As if he could ever hurt her. It was in that moment, he realized. To her, nothing could hurt more than whatever had already been done.   
  
She was immune to him, to her family, to everything in Port Charles. Most importantly, she was lost. Carly had no idea who to be or where she belonged.   
  
Jason had been there. He knew what it was like to come back to expectations. To come back to questions you could not answer or a life you hated but were told you had to lead. No one cared about her. He had been there, "You think you know everything, don't you?"  
  
"I know me. That's all I need to know."  
  
"You're wrong about me."   
Locked in his gaze, she felt breathless. His heart was grabbing for hers, and the more she tried to restrain her own the more it longed to be with him. Carly felt tears mist her eyes while some since of humanity returned to her.   
  
Suddenly, she felt the urge to say the words she had always longed to say to him. The words she longed to say after falling in love with him and coming home to Robin. The words he should have heard before she married AJ. The words she wanted to say the moment he left her to Sonny Corinthos.   
  
Carly slightly shook, unsure if was the air or emotion behind her next words, "I  **don't**  love you, and I  _don't_  care."  
  
 _{I have been broken  
Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin}_  
  
The statement was out, and it was as genuine as it would ever be leaving her lips.  
  
The biggest surprised lied in how unchanged he was. Ignoring her words entirely, he took careful note of her shivering and slipped the leather jacket off his arms. Draping it over her shoulders, he took her face in his hands and held it the way he used to, when she was still his.   
  
Something inside him told him she felt the same. There was no way she could look at him like that without still feeling something.   
  
Jason bored his eyes into hers, affectionately caressing her hair aside and tears away, "I love you."   
  
His words caused something angry in her eyes to dissolve – now, staring back at him, was deep fear.   
  
"I died with you. And, if you don't come back to me, completely, I'll stay that way." Comforted by her silence, Jason dropped his hands, "I want to be alive, Carly. But I can't do it without you."   
  
Carly remained trembling, unable to respond.  _Say something, Carly. Don't let him win._  
  
But there was only silence.  
  
Offering one last look of pain, he left.  
  
There were not any tears, just shock, as she realized it was  _him_.   
  
It  _ **her**_  Jason. The one she missed, who loved her, and who found her to bring her home. This was what she wanted to remember. His care, his protection, and his truth.   
  
Jason Morgan had walked away from her, hoping she would stop him.   
  
It was up to her to make that true.   
  
If she went to him, there was no turning back. And there was no doubt she would pay...somehow. Whether it meant by her husband's hand or eventually betraying the man she had always adored.  
  
Carly closed her eyes, fighting back tears, and faced a familiar decision.   
  
Every time she had been confronted by it in the past, she’d made the wrong choice.   
  
Even now, she was unsure she would finally make the right one.   
  
 _Love or revenge._  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Silence Is Golden" - Garbage**


	19. Chapter 19

Jason slammed his door shut behind himself; his anger reverberated through the walls.   
  
Carly wanted nothing from him. It was painfully obvious that, even though she needed him, she would fight to keep him away.   
  
His blue eyes wandered the room, recalling their time together years ago in the tiny space about Jake’s bar. None of those moments could have clued him into what she would become to him or how much he would lose as well as gain in knowing her.   
  
 _You love her._  
  
His thought came at him like a warning. It signaled giving up would hard, and it may be better to press on. He nearly had a confession, and it was time to go after her until she had nowhere to go.   
  
With this decision, Jason took a deep breath and headed for the door. He swung it open, stunned to find her standing there. Frozen, he drowned in her image and prayed she was real.   
  
 _{Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new}_  
  
Her head hung low, allowing her long blond mane to drip down in soft strands. Her demeanor was exhausted as she stood there with his leather jacket over her jeans and tank top. When she met his eyes, a mist greeted him with a great sense of familiarity.   
  
Jason said nothing and waited for her to do so.   
  
Carly shrugged, revealing her heels hanging off her fingertips, and a pathetic laugh left her lips, "Can I come in?"   
  
He stepped aside silently, allowing her to enter.   
  
Carly found something oddly comforting in Jason's room. It was Jake's. It was more familiar than the penthouse. It was...their first home together.   
  
 _God, how long has it been since you've had a home._  
  
Once they were facing each other again, Carly was speechless.   
  
Jason stood there in black jeans and t-shirt, looking like something which had just stepped out of every dream or fantasy she had ever had. He looked innocent and dangerous.   
  
Torn. In love and furious with her.   
  
It had become so clear she was wrong about him when he found her tonight.   
  
She found herself at his door, yearning for a second chance at the life she had always wanted. The life she wanted with him. Carly gathered tossed her heels to a corner of the room, defeated.   
  
Jason followed her heels with his eyes then returned to her stare – awaiting explanation.   
  
Carly sighed, finding something laughable about one fact.   
  
Her hero never wore a cape; he wore a leather jacket.   
  
 _{So this is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way  
This is the way that I'm  
  
Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies}_  
  
She knew that look he gave.   
  
It was the same expression he had since the first day she had returned. It was concern, love, and patience. He was waiting for her move because nothing in him was going to force her to do anything.   
  
 _Imagine that. A man who doesn't want to force himself on you._  
  
Carly broke their stare, "Why did you go to Liz?"  
  
The question was sudden. It was awkward. And it caught him off guard, "What?"  
  
"I have some things to say, but—not until I know why." Carly held her head high, placing her hands on her hips, "I want to know why you went to Elizabeth? With the Sonny situation, when I died, why her?"  
  
Jason wanted to be honest. It was apparent she was ready to be honest with him. He owed her the same. Speaking softly, he offered her his truth, "Because I wanted you, and I was alone."  
  
"So you went to Elizabeth? It wasn't because she was better than me or because she reminded you of Robin?" She questioned in frustration, searching for a reason to hate him, "Or something?"  
  
"Elizabeth was my friend. That's it, Carly. But if you want me to tell you a lie, you should just say so."  
  
 _{Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that   
I...would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad}_  
  
"I don't know how you do it. I don't know how you can--" Carly shook her head, feeling the tears begin to spill ,"When you look at me…what do you see?"  
  
"I see Carly."  
  
"Right." Wiping the cool tears from the fire of her cheeks, she leaned her head back, "You know…you're the only one, Jason. You're the  **only**   _one_  to ever look at me and—see me. You always have been."  
  
He felt something in him begging to touch her, but he stayed still, "I know."  
  
"But I've never deserved you." She added after a moment of silence had passed between them. Carly was relieved he did not respond with another, 'I know.' She slipped off his jacket and tossed it onto his bed, "I never have, and I never will. Because I'm not good enough…and I lie."  
  
Jason searched the room with his eyes, trying to find a reason not to stare at her, "I know you've lied, Carly. But you come to me, you tell me the truth, and we figure it out. It can be that way  **now** , I  **still**  know you. I  **still**   _see_   _ **you**_."  
  
"When I said I didn't love you," She continued despite his interruption, "I lied." Detecting his simultaneous sympathy and appreciation, Carly had to laugh, "Of course, you knew that. So..." She tried to be tough, to be angry, anything but submissive, "I can never do it the right way. I want to love you the right way, the way you deserve, but I can't. That's why I went to AJ and Sonny and—whoever else."   
  
His eyes were avoiding hers, refusing to confront that part of their lives and wanting an out.  
  
She directed all anger towards herself, pressing on, "Because they're dirty and low down and evil. And they were me, that's why. Not because I loved them or because I was happy. It was just—in those worlds, with those men, I convinced myself that's what I deserved. And I only did it because," She shrugged, gazing into his eyes and observing the pain he stared back with, "I thought I didn't deserve you. But I never stopped. I never stopped loving you and wishing I could deserve you one day. But in all honesty, jumping off a cliff or driving off it...it doesn't change things. You are still the man I love and can't have."   
  
 _{I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies   
(these abundant skies....)  
(abundant skies)}_  
  
Carly again wiped her tears, realizing they were becoming too rapid to hide, "That's all. That's all I wanted to say. That and...I am really sorry for everything I've done and will do to you. But there was never,  _ **never**_  anyone else. And—I just—" She paused, biting her lip so she could feel a pain somewhere besides in her chest, "I just needed you to know that." Once the confession was there, she attempted to leave, ignoring her heels in the corner and needing to escape.  
  
"No, Carly." Jason said suddenly, catching her arm as she passed him, "No more running." He stated while turning to face her and letting her go, "I'm not going to do this anymore. You run, I let you, and it's ruined every chance we've had."   
  
She was heartbroken, using every last bit of her will to fight him, "I'm not the same person anymore."  
  
"And I'm still here."  
  
The words caused her eyes to shut immediately, stung by the truth.  
  
"Whatever happened," He forced her to stare at him again, "Whatever happens to you, happens to us. It's up to you to decide, right now, if you really want to keep running."  
  
There was a long pause. They both feared rejection so much they kept their hands to themselves. Yet, it was clear; there was something irreplaceable they shared.  
  
"I don't want to run away from you...but I'm scared. I am really scared if we do this, something is going to ruin it. I know it will. It is so much easier to convince myself we're not what we are, when I'm running. Because I can forget I want to be a better person for you. I can forget that I hurt you. That you hurt me. That I need you so much—it hurts." Carly laughed at herself, so relieved she had his undivided attention, "But I run as far as I can and I convince myself I'm over you. I don't love you. And one way or another, I end up before you. I look into your eyes, and...I realize...I'm more in love with you than ever before."  
  
 _{So this is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way that I say I love you  
This is the way that I say I'm yours  
This is the way, this is the way that I'm  
(Learning to breathe....)}_  
  
He agreed, thinking of every time he left and returned. Every time he came back to Carly and looked into the brown ovals he adored so much, "I love you."  
  
Jason had never stopped and hearing her say the same thing - it drove him crazy. If this was all true, why was it so hard for them to just be together?   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her take his hand. Jason did nothing but submit as Carly placed his hand to her face. She closed her eyes, remembering every time he touched her like this before, and how it felt to feel only his hand on her cheek, to have his eyes on her, to be his for a split second, "I'm at my best in your arms."   
  
Swallowing hard, trying to resist the urge to touch, he gave in. Moving his free hand around her waist and resting it against the base of her back, Jason felt his mind and heart struggle in their tug of war.  
  
"I'm the kind of woman, the kind of person, I want to be..." She opened her eyes to his, "Only when I'm with you. Only when," Carly placed her free hand on his chest, "You're touching me." She obliged as he pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers, "Only when you're loving me." Carly’s fingertips brushed the softness of his lips, enjoying the feel of his breath, "I'm tired of hiding from the only person I don't have to."   
  
 _Trust him, Carly._    
  
She brushed her lips against his, testing the waters before welcoming the kiss Jason initiated. The urgency of his touch and kiss were clouding the protests in her mind.   
  
 _Be with him, but he'll have questions. He deserves to know, but he can't see what your husband's done. The man who stole you, stole from you. The man who will kill you, if you betray him._    
  
But as Jason pulled away, looking into Carly's eyes, she felt whole. A reminder of what it felt like to be someone to him, to mean something to him. She recalled how much she wanted his love.   
  
 _But you can't have Jason's love without his trust._    
  
Carly bowed her head, eyes refueling with tears, as she tried to convince herself to make the decision now. She tried to will herself, in the moment, to tell him everything. But it was hard to think straight as he took her face in his hands and rejoined their lips in a second kiss.   
  
 _{I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall}_  
  
Lost in their frenzy, Jason doubted nothing. All the love, passion, and pain they shared needed to be out in the open. Nothing could stop them now. There was no Quartermaine or Corinthos in the way.   
  
His arms were around her, holding her in place as his mouth devoured hers. Her hands gripped the hem of his shirt, signaling for him to lift his arms. Allowing her to remove the shit and toss it aside, Jason tunneled his hands into her hair and brought her crashing against him.   
  
The second her palms caressed his stomach, he felt the electricity they only generated when together. They fell onto the bed together, and Jason was losing himself in her touch.   
  
Carly was still unsure. She loved Jason, but something in her hated the idea of being loved this way. Anything physical was no longer fun for her.  
  
Her mind flashed back to that bastard's hands on her. The feeling of disgust and pain nearly stopped her, but Jason’s attention kept her lost in confusion – sinking into the mattress.   
  
Jason slid the pants she was wearing off and allowed his hands to get well acquainted with her warm skin. He lost himself in the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin, and his love for her. This was where he wanted to be. This was the world he belonged in.   
  
Jason momentarily paused, catching a glance at her expression, wanting to memorize every curve of her face. He never again wanted to forget the arch of her brow, the look in her big brown eyes, or the pout of her lips. Because every time he forgot, she was gone.   
  
 _{(Learning to breathe....)  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
(Living again...)  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
(Yes, I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies....)}_  
  
Carly felt his hands lifting her top, and it was too much. Thoughts of new scars (in every sense of the word) gracing her skin caused her to push him back gently, "Wait." She pressed him back to a sitting position on his knees and ran a hand into her hair, using the other to prop herself up. Carly slightly laughed at the sight of the two of them.   
  
In this room again, half dressed, ready to go at it like animals.   
  
She felt nervous at the thought. No one else, no one with any concern with how she felt, had touched her in over a year.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason lifted her chin, his breath still heavy.  
  
Carly shrugged, as if she had no clue, "I don't know."  
  
He nodded slowly, stroking her cheek, "We'll stop."  
  
"No. I just—I need a minute. That's all." She insisted, knowing he found something wrong as they stared into each other's eyes. Feeling all deceit quickly leaving her gut, Carly remained honest, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."   
  
 _I'm only going to hurt you. That's my job. That's what I've wanted to do for the past year, it's all I've wanted._  
  
Her courage was fading as he held her face in his hands, "The whole world is against us. It's going to catch up with us the second we leave this room."  
  
"All you have to do is trust me," He pleaded, meeting her misty eyes with his own, "And remember how much I love you. No matter how much you push me away, no matter how much you hurt me, I'll be here. Carly, I will never give up on you again."  
  
“What if I've given up on myself?"  
  
The very thought killed the both of them. To finally see something beautiful and lose it again would be more than either could handle.  
  
 _{Learning to breathe  
(I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies)  
Hello, good morning, how you do?  
(How you do...)}_  
  
Jason forced her to look into his eyes again, determined, "Then I'll be strong enough for the both of us until you see everything I do."  
  
Unable to restrain herself any longer, Carly placed a desperate, passion kiss on his lips. The moment she was sure he was dazed, she pulled away briefly to whisper, "I love you, Jase."  
  
He was positive she would not utter those words clearly for a long time, but she had. This time around instead of feeling her hands pushing him away, he felt her hands on his back beckoning him to come closer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Morgan dead?"   
  
His friend/confident was pleased with the news he was about to deliver because it proved his point. But he feared what his boss may do in response, "Quite contrary, sir. She's in his bed."  
  
"…since my wife is tending to other matters, I say we help her with some of the work." He waited for his right hand man to come beside him before questioning his agreement, "Don't you?"  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
His dark eyes set on the sunset, ignoring the anger surging through his veins, as he handed over a picture, "Let's start by removing her from the equation."  
  
"I see we’re starting with a Corinthos wife again."  
  
"This is different. The last thing I plan to do is take her as my bride."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Learning to Breathe" - Switchfoot**


	20. Chapter 20

As Carly slept, sound asleep for the first time in a long time, Jason stared.   
  
She was beautiful lying on her stomach, facing him. With her arms curled beside her, allowing her hands to slightly elevate her pillow. Her hair seemingly artistically placed, caressing her curves, and a peaceful look gracing her angelic features. But after Jason had kissed her for the hundredth time, pulling away and gazing at her skin, he was reminded this was far from over.   
  
It was the first time he had been given so much time to look and imagine. It killed him to imagine what had happened to her, the woman he loved more than himself. There was a long, thin scar running its path along her side; firm definition to her whole curvaceous figure; and a small, black tattoo at the base of her back.  
  
 _What is that?_  
  
Jason examined it closely and made out, what seemed to be, an insect.  
  
 _A spider?_  
  
Lying back on his pillow, Jason focused on her face once again.   
  
Last night, his Carly came to him. She was scared out of her mind, but she trusted him enough to come back. All he had to do was be worthy of that trust; hoped she would come to him with the rest of what she knew. Until then, he would protect her with his dying breath.   
  
Wrapping his arm around her waist, feeling the heat of her body, Jason pressed his forehead to her temple. With the images tormenting him, he whispered a soft vow, "I'm going to save you."  
  
~*~  
  
"She's been with him all night?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Fine…are my men in place?"  
  
"We're just awaiting the perfect opportunity."  
  
"Good." He turned towards him, smiling cynically, "I want to begin the elimination process. Poor Mrs. Corinthos, she's the first to go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sonny, talk to me." Alexis begged while she watched him down another large glass of his pain reliever, "Tell me something, anything."  
  
Sonny remained cold, setting his glass back on the bar, "You know what you need to."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Which is you are my wife, and you will be protected. No matter what the cost."  
  
"That's tells me—"  
  
"I'm not going to argue!" Sonny shouted, turning to her with furious eyes, "You take care of my child, my home, and the rest of our lives I will handle!"  
  
"I'm not just your wife! And being in love with you isn't going to erase the rest of our lives!" Alexis snapped back. She had been stirring all night until he had come home, distant.   
  
It was in the middle of the night, and he chose now to yell at her. Now, when they could awake their daughter upstairs.  
  
"Does this have something to do with Carly?"  
  
Sonny remained madly silent, downing another glass.  
  
"You'll never be over her, will you?"  
  
Suddenly, he turned to her with a dangerous glare, "You want to have this conversation?"  
  
"Just tell me the truth, have you ever loved me?"  
  
"I did what I had to." Sonny replied softly, not because he was trying to be gentle but because he was running out of energy with Alexis, "I took you in, I gave you a home, and I've supported you. For my child, for you, I forgot my wife. The life I use to have. And I made this all perfect, for you."  
  
"I don't want this without love." When he remained silent, she gave a slow nod, "That's how you really feel, huh?"   
  
Sonny said nothing, just stared blankly at the space before him.  
  
She inhaled deeply, stomping away and grabbing her coat before exiting - her heart broken.  
  
He was frozen, momentarily, before speaking to his guard, "Have someone follow her, and tell me everywhere she goes."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sonny was about to head upstairs, when the phone rang. Answering quickly, Sonny had hoped to hear Alexis was on her way back, "Hello?"  
  
A deep voice mechanically altered, spoke calmly, "Mr. Corinthos, I suggest you look out for black widows."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And keep a better eye on your wives."  
  
The dial tone replaced the demonic tone, and Sonny instincts kicked, "Alexis." He ran to the window and peered down to find a black van sitting outside his building, a group of men, and Alexis with her guard.  
  
It was so quick he almost missed it.  
  
The men dressed in black were quick to grab Alexis and pull her in the car, despite the fight she put up, and one of the men eliminated anyone who tried to prevent the abduction.  
  
Sonny screamed with everything he had, watching in horror, "ALEXIS!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Carly stared in the bathroom mirror, trying to find a clue. She wanted one clue as to who in the hell she was.   
  
 _Am I the woman Jason loves? Or the woman starved for revenge?_  
  
Deciding the answer would come no time soon, she returned to a place where her answer did not matter. Carly exited into the room once again, fully clothed, to find Jason on his cell phone, still shirtless.  
  
"She told me a lot of things, but I'll let her tell you what she wants you to know, all right?" Jason laughed softly, remaining comfortable in seat on the edge of the bed, "No, it's nothing bad."  
  
She climbed back onto the bed, maneuvering herself behind him. With her thighs beside his, she remained propped on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her chest to his warm bare back, Carly rested her head against his and tried to remember the security she felt last night.  
  
The security she felt knowing he loved her and would do anything for her.  
  
"Don't worry, Bobbie, she'll be home soon. Let Michael know everything's fine. I'll let her know, all right? Bye." Jason concluded the conversation, hanging up the phone and closed her eyes when feeling her breath against his neck, "You okay?"  
  
 _God, you can still tell when anything wrong with me, can't you?_  
  
Carly ignored the thought, hugging him tightly, "Yes, I'm okay. Is Michael okay? He must have been..."  
  
"He was worried, but I talked him. He was fine once he knew you were with me."  
  
Carly let out a bright smile, unable to recall the last time she had, and moved her hands down his back then around his waist, "Right because he's sure Daddy can save all of us, all the time."  
  
He bowed his head, thinking of his promise, and spoke softly, "I'll do my best."  
  
His sincerity, with every word he said, was almost enough for her to believe. But she knew better.   
  
Once they were out of that room, life would beat the shit out of them.  
  
If nothing else, Carly tried to focus on her brief bliss last night. There was nothing hurtful about what had taken place. What had happened was the way she had always wanted it to.   
  
Reality struck her like the bitch that it was; she could not belong to Jason because her soul had been killed by the bastard waiting for her next call. Running her fingertips back and forth along his skin, she admitted to both him and herself, "This is how it was supposed to be."  
  
Carly shut her eyes tightly feeling confronted by the past. It was the truth, and it was their fault.   
  
This had not happened earlier because of them. And it may be taken away because of her.  
  
Sensing her discomfort, he added, "This is how it's going to be from now on."   
  
She looked at him with wounded eyes, pleading for something more, wanting to believe what he said, wanting to believe in him.  
  
Jason smiled at his next words, placing his hands over hers, "I promise."  
  
When he said those words, she felt that security again. Because if Jason made a promise, he did everything in his power to keep it.  
  
She kissed cheek softly, lingering for as long as possible, and forgave anything bad he had ever done. Forgiveness being the one thing she had never learned to do for or with anyone but him.   
  
Upon pulling away, Carly whispered softly into his ear, squeezing her eyes shut, "I love you."  
  
He savored her words before responding with ease, "I love you, too."  
  
Carly tears flooded her eyes, grinning with pain and a sense of renewal, "I know."  
  
They sat in silence, clinging to each other, and tried to forget they would have to leave Jake's soon. In other words, return to everything painful.  
  
Their ignorance was killed with one ring of his cell phone.   
  
Jason let out a long aggravated sigh before answering, "Hello? Sonny? What's wrong? What? When?"   
  
His words, his shock, immediately let her know their actions had caused something horrible to happen. Carly continued to hold onto Jason, thinking about all the eyes watching her now – fearing how her husband had reacted.  
  
"All right, I'm on my way."   
  
Carly released him from her grasp.   
  
 _No, Jason, please don't leave me._    
  
Jason grabbed his shirt, shaking his head in disbelief, and explained it to her as though he had just been stuck, "Alexis was kidnapped last night."


	21. Chapter 21

Jason entered the penthouse to find Sonny yelling at some of his remaining men. The fight to prevent Alexis abduction had taken the lives of at least a handful. Closing the door softly, Jason could tell the men were relieved to see Sonny would have someone there to calm him down.  
  
"Now, either find my wife or deal with the consequences!" Once they were alone together, Sonny broke their silence, "Right in front of me...she was taken from me—while I watched."   
  
Jason blinked and within that instant Sonny was destroying what was in sight.   
  
"This is war. This has nothing to do with territory anymore. Someone wants at me." Sonny pounded his fists into his chest, "They want my life! They're trying to steal what's mine! And I—I have to kill them."  
  
Jason was cautious when he finally interacted with him, "Did you see anything? A clue, a face?"  
  
"If I did, do you think I would stand?" He snapped, focusing at the floor, "There was a group of men, there was a black car with no license plate, and Alexis was trying to fight them the whole time! Any man that I had watching her was taken out!"  
  
Jason let out a long exhale, trying to keep it together for his partner who could not, "Well, we have to think of some place to start."  
  
"We have a place."  
  
"Where? Who?"  
  
Sonny glared at Jason, his muscles so tense he could feel each one, "Carly."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly was stepping off the elevator and confronting the men who nervously paced, "Have you heard anything?"  
  
Aaron sat in the corner, looking out their wall length windows, "Enough to know we're dead."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Carly found her cell phone in a duffle bag.  
  
Bringing his beer to his mouth once again, Aaron laughed sarcastically, "You're right. How could I possibly consider my life my number one priority."  
  
Mickey followed her, growing impatient, "Listen, I don't mean to bother you in the middle of all your really horrible plans, but how exactly you do you expect to keep us alive? Especially with Mrs. Corinthos gone?"  
  
"Have I gotten you guys killed yet?" She replied strongly, daring him to confront her further with fire in her eyes, "I've saved your ass and his, the whole time we've known each other. If I was going to get you killed, I would have done it already."  
  
"Fair enough." He agreed, throwing his hands up in surrender, "But when are you going to let us in on this crazy plan you got?"  
  
After finding not one message on her cell, Carly stated, "No one knows the plan, but who needs to."  
  
"We're in on it by now. I mean—we work for you."  
  
"Exactly!" She pointed towards him with her phone, adding, "Which means you do as your told, and you keep your mouth shut."  
  
Aaron chimed in once again, continuing with his sarcasm, "Shouldn't be a problem when Corinthos cuts our tongues out, right?"  
  
"I don't have time for—" Carly's mumble was quickly cut off by a loud ring emerging from the cell phone in her palm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Carly?" Jason repeated, stunned by his suggestion, "What does Carly have to do with any of this?"  
  
"She's got everything to with it!" Sonny responded, her name being the only one he constantly connected his recent conflicts to, "She showed up when I was at her grave the other day, and she told me..." He flashed an angry smile, going over her words, "She wanted me to get everything I deserve."  
  
"That's not saying—"  
  
"She knows something! Something that's going to tell me about all of this! About—my wife."  
  
Jason was more protective than ever before. After every emotion he had experience last night, he was never more certain than in that moment – he knew Carly better than Sonny. His defenses kicked in, "She's got better things to do then come after you."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, it is. She doesn't know anything, all right? She's trying to get her life together not destroy yours."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"How? How do you know she wasn't down there kidnapping my wife!"  
  
The retaliation left Jason's mouth before he had a chance to think about the consequences, "Because she was with me last night!"  
  
Their friendship had been rocky before, but that statement alone had caused another earthquake entirely. The two of them had been running on emotional fuel since last night, and Jason's proclamation did nothing to help either of them.  
  
"You are so blind." Sonny laugh’s was a low, angry growl, "Don't you see what she's doing?"  
  
Jason's expression was blank despite what he mentally knew was coming next.  
  
"She's playing you. Because she knows you're the easy target!" Sonny could tell his words stung Jason only by the twinge of sadness in his eyes, "You have no family! No wife! She could bed you once and make you believe every lie she fed you! She's a—"  
  
"Enough!"   
  
"She's going to take your family away from you all over again, and you don't even realize it."  
  
"The last time I lost my family," He paused, meeting Sonny's stubborn gaze with all the pain of the past, "It wasn't Carly's fault."  
  
With that last stab between them, Jason walked out of Sonny's penthouse – away from any innocence their relationship had just lost.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was beginning to worry about you."  
  
"I'll bet." Carly greeted in response to his voice, "Where is she?"  
  
"Here. With me."  
  
She closed her eyes, listening to the background noise with a carefully trained ear, and immediately heard Alexis muffled screams in the distance, "She's still alive."  
  
"Oh, are you disappointed?" His voice was suddenly deathly serious and cold, "I didn't think you remembered our plan while sleeping with Morgan."  
  
There was a long pause.   
  
"I have to admit, I didn't think anyone would bed you so soon. I felt it would happen eventually, but—not now."  
  
"You wanted him to forget, didn't you?" She paused, drifting to the window as she went on, "I made him forget. Morgan doesn't remember what he saw because he doesn't want to."   
  
"That's my little widow." He chuckled softly on the other end, "You believe by sleeping with him once, you've given amnesia."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll just continuing working on his memory." Carly smiled with a sick kind of pride, knowing she had made him furious, "Now, since we're being honest, I want to know how many men you have watching me?"  
  
"Why would I have anyone watching you?"  
  
"Cut the bullshit. You knew about Jason, and it wasn't by psychic powers. So tell me how many."  
  
"Two. One at all times, and the other is only a backup. I know how you like to act on feelings. Feelings that could easily get my full time man killed, so I have insurance. I'm sure you understand."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Carly searched the surrounding buildings, "Is this the same man who made all those lovely VHS memories for me?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Call it a lucky guess." She stated softly before flipping off the camera she suddenly spotted across the way. Wondering how she could have missed the man's eyes on herself for so long, Carly turned away from the window and stomped towards her sandbag, "What are you planning to do with Alexis?"  
  
"What I've always planned to do, make her beg for her life before I take it."  
  
She shook her head, laughing softly while taking a shot at the solid figure before her, "Then you're as stupid as Sonny needs you to be right now."  
  
"Why? What do you propose?"  
  
"We do something he won't expect. It will throw him off, and all the while we keep Alexis as collateral. You know, insurance? In case some shit happens, and we need a plan B."  
  
"How do we throw him off?"  
  
"We start taking away his allies, whether it's the easy way...or hard way."  
  
"And you're willing to do all of this just to spare Alexis' life?”  
  
"I'm trying to remain objective for us."  
  
"I'll set up a meeting and get back to you."  
  
"Perfect." Carly concluded before tossing the phone aside and getting to work on the outlet she was given. With each strong fist pounding behind the other, she almost forgot everything, including the men waiting anxious for information.  
  
Aaron was the one to break the silence, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"…I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Carly stood by the brick wall outside of Jakes. She was picking at her fingernails when the rumble of his motorcycle approached, easing her nerves for the time being. Carly knew, if nothing else,  _I need him._  
  
Jason got off, frustrated and pleased with the vision of her. His argument with Sonny running heavy rotation in his mind.   
  
Suddenly, their eyes met and he forgot anything but last night. Her face sat in the palm of his hands while he kissed her deeply, needing to forget what had happened in the short amount of time since their last meeting.  
  
Carly obliged, wanting the same, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Backing him into the wall, she aggressively fought his mouth with her own.  
  
Both of them were determined to get lost in each other one more time.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's with Morgan."   
  
He stared into Alexis' misty, pleading eyes and hissed, "My wife's so good at her job, she doesn't even realize when she's doing it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because she's driving a wedge between Morgan and Corinthos without trying." He smiled, pointing the gun towards her as she breathed with heavy fear, "Set up the meeting and send the tape to Corinthos."


	22. Chapter 22

Jason brought his open, water filled palms to his face one last time and attempted to ease his hot temper. Taking another deep breath, his eyes drifted up to confront the reflection in the mirror.   
  
After all this time, he had no idea who he was.   
  
Jason had thought he was Sonny's partner, Sonny's equal but now those believes were failing. All of his life was becoming a blur; Carly dominated his focus. Even staring into his own blue eyes, he knew nothing except how much he loved her and would fight for her no matter what the consequences.   
  
His hands remained firm on the bathroom sink as he turned his head towards her.   
  
She lied perfectly still, flat on her back, a hand extended to the vacancy in bed he had left. Her head rolled casually aside, and it appeared as though she had not slept like this for months. Now, as a consequence of her actions, she was sound asleep the moment his arms embraced her.  
  
He escaped the bathroom, returning to her side, and examined her carefully. When he sat beside her, he finally noticed the quick change in her rest.  
  
"No." Carly repeated her voice gradually getting louder, " Get off me. Don't touch me. Let go....you're hurting me."  
  
Jason forced back tears, placing his hands on her arms, "Carly."   
  
 _I'll kill him, Carly. I swear I will. That bastard isn't going to get away with this._  
  
He gently moved her, trying to coax her easily into reality, "Carly, wake up."  
  
"No!!!!" Carly cried, her eyes shooting open, as she breathed heavily in and out.  
  
Instead of denying her dream, rather than try to excuse it, Carly sat up and threw her arms around him.   
  
The picture of what had happened to her was becoming clearer and clearer to him. Jason wanted to know everything. He wanted a mental picture of the man who had done this because he would  _make_  sure the man regretted everything before taking his last breath. However, Carly was allowing herself to be open with him  _again_. Trusting him to let herself be vulnerable to him, only him,  _again_. And because of this, he refused to question her this second.   
  
"You're safe now, Carly, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He vowed, kissing her skin tenderly, "You're safe with me."  
  
In his arms, Carly found something she had nearly forgotten about, something she felt would never again be attainable – security. After all this time, Jason was still the only one she felt safe with, the only one she _trusted_.  
  
But the moment trust ran the course of her veins, her defenses were up. Pulling away quickly, Carly avoided his eyes and drew her knees inward.  
  
Jason recognized what she was trying to do. It was the same thing she had done when he saw her in the hospital and during that horrible night. She was trying to shut off her emotions, trying to shut him out, and he was not going to let it happen.  
  
She tucked her long blond strands behind her ears, slightly ashamed of her appearance, and feared what scars the blanket was not covering.  
  
"I want you to talk to me."  
  
"I guess I should just reveal my dirty, little secrets then, huh?" Carly shot back, refusing to get lost in his eyes as she stared forward.  
  
But he knocked that defense down quickly when reaching up and using her chin to turn her focus back to him, "I won't force you, but I want to know."  
  
"Why is this so important to you? Why can't you just let it go? Be with me, here and now."  
  
"Because it's still hurting you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That means it's hurting us."  
  
His words came so easy to him. To this day, Carly was sure he had no idea how perfect he was. Lying back down, flat on her back, Carly faced towards the ceiling. Then, without warning, she thought aloud, "I don't know how much I can tell you."  
  
"That's okay." Jason nodded slowly, trying to hide his disbelief and gratefulness for the mere statement she made. Moving to a position laying comfortably beside her, he pulled her to him and rested his head against her temple. With his fingertips gently stroking the soft skin of her firm bicep, he assured her, "Just tell me what you can, and we'll deal with it as it comes."  
  
"I have these dreams, and he's there. Yelling at me and—hurting me."  
  
Jason's breath became heavier as she went on, but he attempted to remain calm and silent for her sake.  
  
"I don't—" She opened her eyes and made sure her next statement was clear, "See his face....or hear a name. I just—I smell his breath and feel it against my skin. And—I hear myself screaming...." Her tears began to interfere with her words, shaking the steadiness of her voice more and more, "Begging someone to help me. And no listens...I'm just—there and he does whatever he wants."  
  
"It's okay, Carly. It's okay, you can stop." He whispered, hearing the clear force between whatever she said.  
  
Confused, she turned onto her side, when she has regained some sense of composure, and stared into his eyes, "I thought you wanted to know."  
  
"I do." Jason replied softly, stroking the tears away from her cheeks and losing himself in the brown tunnels of her eyes, "But you're not ready. And  _that's_  okay."   
  
Carly was silently scared when noticing the anger cloud his expression momentarily. But all her worries were calmed with his next words.  
  
"You won't ever have to do  _anything_  you don't want to...ever again."  
  
After she had allowed his vow to sink in, a thankful smile spread across her full lips, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Jason stated strongly, hugging her closely to himself and pressing his lips to her forehead. Comforted by her soft kiss to his neck, he turned onto his back and accepted her in his arms the moment she rested her head on his chest.   
  
His hand rubbed her back of its own accord while his opposite hand held hers, their fingers intertwined. And once again, Carly was gone.  
  
She was on the high of hope. Hope for their future, hope for their lives together, and the foolish hope that they,  _together_ , could beat her husband.   
  
Carly was knocked off her high with one ring of Jason's cell phone.  
  
With an angry moan, she released him from her hold and allowed him to answer.  
  
"Hello? Bobbie..." A small grin emerged on his face, assuring Carly she could remain lost one more second, "Yes, she's fine. What? Of course, we'll be there, but—" Jason laughed, when Carly's mother cut him off...refusing to hear any opposition.  
  
 _Bobbie and Carly **are**  mother and daughter._  
  
Carly waited for him to hang up before glumly inquiring, "What is it?"  
  
"Family dinner." Jason answered with a small smile, "Doesn't sound too bad..."  
  
"Except?"  
  
"Bobbie invited your doctor to dinner. Something about thanking him for all he's done for us."  
  
Immediately, she tensed up and hoped he did not realize it. But from the look in his eyes, Carly could tell he did.  
  
"You're okay with that, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course." She lied, presenting a forced smile, and sighed, "I better get dressed. I can only imagine what Bobbie and Michael are conjuring up for dinner."  
  
Jason laughed softly, nodding to himself as she left the bed. Waiting until he heard the bathroom door close, he quickly dialed another number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke, we need to check out Dr. Boswell again."  
  
"He's a dead end."  
  
"I can't explain why, but—I know he's hiding something."  
  
"Yea, his identity because of the witness protect—"  
  
"It's about Carly." He inhaled deeply, tightening his jaw before adding, "I know that now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
"Daddy!" Michael beamed, running from the table and into Jason's open arms as he entered the dining room.  
  
Jason rested Michael on his hip with a large grin, approaching the table with Carly happily in toe, her eyes set on the man she loved and the little boy she adored.  
  
It brought Bobbie more warmth than she would ever be able to verbalize. So rather than try, she opened her arms and signaled her daughter to come here.  
  
Carly did so, now reminded of what she had to do while glancing towards the table, and surrounded by the family who loved her. Upon pulling away, she presented a big smile and excused herself, "What time were we planning on—?"  
  
Bobbie checked the clock, "Any minute now. We're just waiting for Dr. Boswell."   
  
Carly grimaced, gazing down at her clothes, "Okay, will you guys excuse me for two minutes? I'd really like to change."  
  
"Of course, hon, go ahead." Her mother agreed, ignoring Jason's fading smile towards Michael and suspicious eyes set on Carly.  
  
Carly tried to ease Jason's questions he signaled with his stare. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she promised, "I'll be quick."  
  
~*~  
  
Cassini took a deep breath, adjusting his tie once again, and examined his flower assortment one last time. Curious as to how she would react, Cassini pictured Carly's face. That woman was not one to mess with, but he was not a man to back down. After the little episode in his office, he was a little more than pissed off. He raised his fist to the door, but before he could knock something stopped him.   
  
With her knife to his throat, her whisper seemed almost amused as she spoke, "You just don't know when to stop do you, Cassini? What? Did you think I was fucking with you?" She tightened her hold causing him to drop the flowers and wince from the blade pinch, "I'm not someone you want to cross. I will kill you."  
  
"Your mother invited me."  
  
"I don't care if she was giving you a strip tease; you stay the hell away from her. My mother is off limits. If in a moment of passing she mentions you, if over coffee she says a thing about you, if she so much as verbalizes a syllable of your name, I will make sure you die a  _very slow_  and  **extremely**  painful death, do you understand?"  
  
"I get it." He finally replied, practically snarling do to her furious touch, "But what about tonight, Carly."  
  
"Well, doctor, I assume you just got sick or forgot a previous engagement." She told him while reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone. Dialing the household number, Carly handed it to him the moment it rang, "Make it seem real."  
  
Cassini snatched the phone from her, facing the door as Carly peered inside over his shoulder to assure no one was approaching, "Bobbie, hi. Um...this is Dr. Boswell. Yeah, I know I'm little late. I uh—I forgot I had another appointment. I should have checked my calendar before agreeing, I sincerely apologize."  
  
~*~  
  
Alexis appeared on the screen. She was tied to a chair, her tearful eyes looking into the camera. Before Sonny could look away, her voice took place of the silence.  
  
"Sonny...." She had to pause with the mention of his name, trying to choke back sobs, "This is it...my farewell." Her lip quivered as she glanced at whoever held the camera, "I've already been—told what's going to happen to me. And I did things—that I'm not proud of to—get this video goodbye."  
  
Sonny's eyes misted with regret and fear for the women he had grown to care for.  
  
"Please, let Mya know I love her and that...I fought for her, with everything I had. She was created from love not hate, and—she's the best thing I've ever known. She made my life complete."  
  
He focused his eyes on the ground, losing the strength to look into her eyes. The guilt and shame were consuming him.   
  
"And I love you, Sonny." Her statement, strong despite her shaky voice, cause his eyes to meet hers again, "I know—you loved me in your own way. No matter what you said, and I—I don't blame you." Suddenly, as if last minute, she shouted at him, "Be careful, Sonny! He says he's coming for you!”  
  
Before she could finish the tape cut out and the fuzzy screen appeared, assuring him his wife's last effort was to save his life.


	23. Chapter 23

Stepping off the elevator with a stone expression and haunting grace, Carly immediately spotted her prodigies sprawled out on the floor. Surrounded by beer bottles, empty and half full, they seemed at hammered piece. But considering the anger and frustration boiling inside of her, Carly was not the person to be  _sleeping_  on at the moment.   
  
Without one warning, she had grabbed one of the bottles and pitched it madly to the nearest wall.  
  
Their pained groans accompanied their slowly awakening eyes.  
  
Carly repeated her motion once again, furious at herself more than them.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of Morgan's bed this morning." Aaron snapped, rubbing the back of his head, and received a smack to his upper arm. Turning to Mickey's angry frown, he shrugged, "What?"  
  
Mickey mumbled under his breath, "You can't talk to her like that."   
  
"Don't worry about it. The second ol' Ace gets outta line, he'll know." Carly met Aaron's ashamed smile with a grin, "Won't you? Besides, we have more important matters to handle."  
  
Aaron and Mickey watched carefully as she dug inside her infamous duffle bag and retrieved her cell phone. But as usual, Aaron was than quiet with his questions, "What's with all those tapes in there anyway? You filming you're beatings now?"  
  
"I don't know. You want to test me and find out?"   
  
Rather than respond Aaron remained silent do to the glare he was receiving from his friend. The two of them settled into the floor, waiting for information on 'matters' which they were to 'handle'.  
  
Carly felt like the wind was knocked out of her the moment his end picked up.  
  
His voice hinted a twinge of anger and aggravation as he spoke, "It's set."  
  
"With all our requests?"  
  
"Right down to the back door."  
  
"Good. I'll call you when it's done." Carly replied easily, despite the knots in her stomach, and hung up the phone. Presenting a bright smile as Aaron and Mickey stood to their feet, Carly was relieved to know she was about to release a little aggression, "You guys ready to do some real work?"  
  
~*~  
  
"It would help if I knew what I was looking for, Jason."  
  
Confused, he inquired in disbelief, "You didn't get his old name?"  
  
"I don't know if you know what the witness protection program is, but usually the people in it don't just hand over their last identity."  
  
Jason calmed himself, "How can we be sure that story checks out, if we don't know who he was?"  
  
Luke reached for his glass, needing it handy since his niece's arrival, "For one, on my way out, I saw the men monitoring him. Two, it checks out. His history goes back as far as he says."  
  
"How can we be sure those guys were feds? And how do we know he didn't set this whole thing up just so the story would all add up?"  
  
"I don't work well with conspiracy theories." Luke mumbled, swinging back the last gulp of his glass, "Listen, I want to believe this guy's got something with Caroline too. But if we go after him, and we're wrong, are you really ready to risk someone's life? Including ours, because the feds are going to be up our ass like we were due an unholy physical."  
  
"I've got to do something." Jason snapped, thinking about Carly's awakening yesterday and everything she tried to explain, "She needs me too. And I'm afraid that if I don't get something soon, something that makes her tell me what's going on, I'm going to lose my chance."  
  
"And we wouldn't want you losing your chance with sweet little Carly, now would we, Jason?"  
  
The two men turned to Sonny standing in the doorway with a dangerous smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't get it. Why do we have to be all dressed up when we won't even be in the room?" Aaron snapped as she straightened his tie, allowing him to look in the body length mirror over her shoulder. In true male form, he was quick to catch a glimpse of her behind in the reflection before continuing, "We got a job to do and we're out, right?"  
  
"Let's get this straight one more time, Ace," Carly went on using the name only because it was so obvious he hated it, "You've got to look the part. If you're going to be one of my bodyguards, you can't look like you just picked up your outfit on the way. Second," She tightened his tie to a slightly painful level, "If I catch you looking at my ass one more time, I'm going to stick something very sharp up yours, are we clear?"  
  
"We're clear." He said in breathless whisper, pulling his tie to relieve the pressure around his neck the second he had an opportunity.  
  
"Good." Carly sarcastically grinned while putting some distance between them. Turning towards herself in the mirror, she studied her outfit one last time. With a dark brown suede top and matching skirt, Carly's ensemble was tight in all the right places and revealing in all the lethal one's. Her hair was up in a French roll, and she wore her husband's cross around her neck - a reminder she had to have.  
  
"All right, let's go." Mickey's glum voice announced, emerging from the bathroom and approaching them.  
  
Aaron and Carly turned to find his appearance stunning. His frizzy curls were slicked back into perfect place, with the assistance of some gel no doubt, and he was adjusting his cuffs as though he wore suits every day.  
  
Mickey suddenly glanced up to see them staring at him, amazed, "What?"  
  
Aaron shook off his friend's appearance and asked, "How do you know this plan's going to work?"  
  
"Because I'm woman." Carly answered innocently, adding with a darker tone, "And all these powerful men are stupid enough to believe I can't do any damage."  
  
"Imagine that."   
  
~*~  
  
Luke was quickly on guard, regretting he had not warned Jason of the events which occurred last night, "Sonny, this isn't the time—"  
  
He waved off his warning, strolling into the room like no body's business, "Don't worry, Luke, I understand that my wife's dead. Let's just move onto Carly, right?"  
  
Jason rose out of his chair, facing his once partner/best friend with a stone expression, and remained quiet while Luke tried to remedy the situation.  
  
"Sonny, you need Jason on your side. It's the only way we're going to find—"  
  
"What? My wife's dead body!" Sonny stepped closer to Jason, glaring at him, "I would have found her, if you had stopped screwing Carly for two seconds."   
  
Jason did not back down, frankly because he had for too long, "Stop while you're ahead."  
  
"Well, Carly seems to be the miracle, right? One night with her and suddenly, you're cured of the past year. No Elizabeth, no friends, not anything but what you've been waiting for..." Sonny lowered his voice to an almost whisper, making it apparent his anger and liquor were a deadly combination, "Maybe you weren't the only waiting for her, hmm? Maybe I should just go see Carly and–"  
  
Jason cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the nearest wall. Breathing heavily and uneasily, he held him there with tense muscles. His mind running wild with the information he already knew, and Sonny's obvious lack of concern.   
"Hey!" Luke shouted in response to Jason's sudden explosion, worried by the young man's dark and angry look towards a man who was once his mentor.  
  
"You want to hate someone for what's happened to Alexis? Fine, but Carly's doesn't know anything! If your wife is dead, it's your fault." Jason's words obvious struck a blow his fist never could, "You treat a woman like trash, don't be surprised when they're not afraid of death."  
  
Luke saw the self loathing in Sonny's eyes and stepped in, "That's enough, Jason!"  
  
"Stay away from Carly!" He demanded it, not a request or warning, "If I catch you anywhere near her, I'll have to find a home for Mya because you'll be joining your wife."  
  
~*~  
  
Their eyes collectively observed the mansion's layout as they entered. Carly glanced back, thankful the two were sharing a knowing glance, and felt her breath even out just slightly.   
  
She checked their surroundings carefully, satisfied that her request had been filled out appropriately, and ascended the stairs with the two guards leading her to the main character of Sonny's allies.   
  
 _Domino effect. This one goes down, the rest are sure to follow._    
  
They were stopped at the beginning of the hall, one of the guards signaling them to hold their arms out as the other watched them carefully, gun drawn.  
  
"A little higher." Carly teased as a guard patted her down, insuring there was no weapon on her, and ignored the somewhat confused look of her flunkies.   
  
He nodded confirmation to the other man, "She's good."  
  
Carly winked towards him, "You have no idea."   
  
Signaling Mickey and Aaron to wait for her, she headed down the hall.   
  
 _Time to play._  
  
She thought with a playful grin, entering the office to find the man alone as requested; but the guard who led her inward remained present in the room.   
  
 _Think, Carly, think._  
  
Sonny's friend turned to her, remaining comfortable in the chair behind his desk, and greeted her, "Mrs. Corinthos—or Spencer, what should I call you?"   
  
"You can call me whatever you want to call me." Carly grinned, sauntering fearlessly towards the desk.  
  
The man's eyes were glued to her, and every thought she had of him...was true.  
  
The pathetic look of lust in his eyes clued her into his personality. He was a pig. This man craved control, hated he had to share it with Sonny, and thought of women as toys.   
  
Carly batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously, pulling herself up onto the man's desk, and leaned towards him, aware of his eyes immediately shooting towards her chest, "Is he going to here the whole time? Because I tend to negotiate less aggressively with other people watching? It's not personal enough for me."  
  
"Jose, leave." The man ordered quickly, squinted his eyes angrily when his guard questioned him with a glance.   
  
Without any further argument, the guard was gone.  
  
She laughed softly, leaning back, and propped one of her legs on the arm of his chair. The slit up the side of her long skirt gave him the chance to observe her strong smooth leg, "So, what do I call you?"  
  
"Victor."  
  
"Victor," Carly nodded slowly, getting off the desk and moving to proud stand beside him, "I don't suppose you're ready to turn on Sonny Corinthos, are you?"  
  
"It would depend on how," He paused, eyeing her from head to toe, "well our meeting went today, Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
She grinned seductively, shamelessly removing her top in order to reveal the black lace bra beneath it. Ignoring the disgust erupting in her stomach, Carly could spot his yearning from a mile away as he licked his lips. Moving her hands behind her in what, he thought, was a motion to loosen her bra, Carly pulled the material from her back, just enough to feel the cold piece of security return to her hand.  
  
Before Victor ever knew what hit him, her expression had turned cold and her small gun was planting two steady bullets in his chest.  
  
Carly ducked behind the desk, sure guards would follow, and assumed right. But the moment they had entered the room, she heard single gunshots follow.  
  
 _One, two, three...._  
  
She counted before peeking from behind the desk to see Mickey and Aaron in the doorway holding their guns firmly before them. Grabbing her top and dressing herself once again, Carly stood with a grin of approval, "Perfect. You didn't miss a beat." She praised, while stepping out from behind the man's desk, "Think Sonny will get the message?"  
  
"I think everyone's going to get the message. Can we go now?" Mickey said, somewhat shaken, while lowering his gun.  
  
"He's right. We better get out of here quickly before reinforcements show up." Carly warned, leading them out the room, down the stairs, and to their rental car.   
  
Aaron started the engine only to have the car attacked. Screeching through the swarm of bullets, he was unaware one stray had penetrated the backseat.


	24. Chapter 24

When the elevator doors slid open, Jason rushed to her at the nurse's station, "Bobbie, have you seen Carly?"  
  
"Not since this morning." She answered with wide, worried eyes, "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." He answered softly, still reeling from the conversation he had earlier with Sonny, or rather what he had  _told_  Sonny. Jason began to make his way from her only to be stopped by her hand around on his bicep.  
  
"Did you find something out?"  
  
His look quickly answered the question without a verbal response.   
  
"You know something, what is it?"   
  
"I don't know..." Jason trailed off, a little uncomfortable with the amount of people standing nearby, "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Of course." Bobbie said while ushering him away from the counter and to the nearest couch, "Do you have a name?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it? You must know something by now, I mean—Luke must have found something."  
  
"He went after someone, and they fed him a story."  
  
"What kind of story? Was it about Carly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's so important about this someone?"  
  
"I think he may know who went after Carly, who took her."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It's Dr. Boswell."   
  
Betrayal, confusion, and (finally) a calm passed over her face, "What can I do to help?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Woo!" Aaron shouted suddenly, the fortress they had penetrated a mere speck of dust now in the distance, and his adrenaline at an all time high.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Carly laughed to herself, reloading her gun out of habit, and glanced into the rear view mirror, "What about you, Mick?"  
  
The moment she glanced back, she noticed Mickey was no longer sitting up.   
  
"Shit." Carly snapped, glancing into the back seat to see Mickey lying down, and threw off her heels quickly in order to climb into the back seat faster.  
  
"Mick? You all right?" Aaron called out, the thrill he had felt just moments ago leaving him, "What's wrong? What happened? Mick, somebody talk to me!"  
  
"Shut up and drive!" She demanded quickly, removing Mickey's jacket quickly, "Mickey? Talk to me." Carly said loudly but in a calm which fueled Aaron's worries. Tossing the coat aside, she pulled his shirt open and let out a long sigh of relief - hearing his soft, pained moan in response.  
  
"Is he all right? What happened?"   
  
"Just take us back." Carly examined the mark on Mickey's chest, whispering, "I can handle this."  
  
~*~  
  
Cassini's jaw was tight as he pushed the tip of his pen into his finger, "What does he know now?"  
  
"Can't be sure. All I know is Morgan's asking questions again, and that means Luke Spencer is poking his nose around again."  
  
"This Spencer is becoming quite an irritant to me. I know your wife has made it pretty clear nothing is to happen to her family, but I'm not going to wake up to her uncle's gun again."  
  
"I understand." His cool, collected voice emerged from the speak phone, "But Carly will slit your throat herself, if anything happens to her family - that includes Luke Spencer."  
  
"I'm working with you, not that bitch wife of—"  
  
The hiss of his voice cut Cassini off, "Watch it, or I'll send her to do the task now."  
  
"I won't touch Spencer, but you make sure he stays off my ass." Cassini snapped, hanging up the phone immediately afterward, and looked towards his frustrated, hired hand, "What?"  
  
"Why are we taking orders from him? He's going to get you killed."  
  
"First off,  _we_  don't take orders from  **anyone**.  _I_  make deals with associates. Secondly, I'm not following any orders. If Spencer gets in the way, we take him out. That simple."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly returned to his side with her bag on her shoulder. Ignoring Aaron's concerned eyes, she removed Mickey's shirt once again to examine the shot.   
  
Mickey winced the moment her hand was anywhere near the tender area.  
  
Aaron immediately broke their silence, "Are you sure he doesn't need a hospital?"  
  
Letting out a small smile, Mickey watched as Carly began to pull supplies out of her bag, "What's wrong, Aaron? You mess your panties cause of me?"  
  
"You wish."   
  
"If you weren't such a bad ass, I would swear you’re worried about me." Mickey laughed softly, letting out a soft hiss when Carly began to clean the wound.   
  
"He'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound. It's pretty bad, but it should heal quick." Her eyes met Mickey's, flashing a playful smile, "If I do it right."  
  
"I could have sworn you were worried too." Mickey said softly, causing Aaron's eyes to shoot to him in shock, "Could it be Carly isn't as tough as pretends to be?"  
  
"You tell me." She answered, slightly angered by his comment, and applied more than needed pressure to his wound as she finished her cleaning.  
  
"Ow." He laughed in agony, somewhat numbed by the liquor Aaron had been handing him every few minutes in one of the shot glasses they had brought to their new little home, "It was just an observation."  
  
There was a long pause between the three of them. All stirring in the thoughts of what bond was now forming between them.  
  
Carly finished dressing the wound across his chest and began to pack the stuff away, "You should be fine. I'll take another look at it tomorrow."  
  
"After you've done the family thing, right?" Aaron asked softly, their eyes shooting to him, as he shook his head, "When are you going to get it? This thing you do, these lies you’re telling, it's gonna catch up with you."  
  
Mickey quickly jumped in, trying to stop an argument before it started, "Stop."  
  
"No, she has to know that living two lives isn't going to last forever."  
  
"Why are you so ready to kick someone in the balls, when they're already down!"  
  
Carly quickly waved off Mickey's defending of her, the two of them frowning towards her signal, "No...he's right. I can't keep it going forever."  
  
The three of them were silent once again, Mickey's glare remaining on Aaron.  
  
"I know this won't last forever. Someday, probably soon, someone's going to find out, and Jason will never forgive—" She took a deep breath, running her hands into her hair with a sarcastic smile, "But that was the plan all along, make him hate me. Make him and Sonny so distracted they never see it coming."  
  
"So, everything's going according to plan?" Mickey inquired, confused by Carly's sad nod, "Then why are you acting like the world's about end? I mean—this is what you wanted. You wanted ‘em to pay, right?"  
  
Again, Carly nodded.  
  
Suddenly, after what he saw in her actions, Aaron thought aloud, "That's not what you want anymore, is it?"  
  
"No." She said so softly it was almost inaudible. Wiping her stray tears away quickly, Carly confessed, "I love him. God help me, I—I love Jason so much."  
  
They were blown away. This was not the woman they were use to. Hell, the woman they were use to would have beaten them senseless for asking so many damn questions; but something was happening.  
  
She trusted them, and it was terrifying. Mickey and Aaron were sure, allowing Carly to trust them, would be the task that would probably take their lives.  
  
~*~  
  
Bobbie let out a long breath, staring into the bathroom mirror once again.   
  
 _I can still do this._    
  
She thought to herself, smacking her lip stick and messing with the wild strands of her hair. It was apparent she had to take these steps carefully.  
  
Jason had made that clear,  _"You can't do anything out of the ordinary. If he's someone dangerous, he'll recognize it in a second. You've got to act like nothing's wrong, can you do that?"_  
  
 _"I can do anything for Carly."_  Bobbie was sure of this. Clearing her throat and presenting a small smile, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way towards his office. Knocking softly, Bobbie obliged when he invited her into the office.   
  
"Ms. Spencer, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Dr. Boswell, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
"Of course not." He insisted, signaling her to take a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Good because I was wondering if you would consider using that rain check to join me for a drink tomorrow night."  
  
A nervous smile spread across his lips, "As tempting as that offer is—"  
  
"Don't turn me down, because my brother runs the club, and I'm sure he'll be disappointed if I'm there drinking alone."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, buddy!" Lucky exclaimed, picking the boy off the ground and spinning him as he giggled, "You ready for guys night?"  
  
"Yeah!" Michael agreed, glancing over at the table to see Lucas and Nikolas, "Can I go get set up?"  
  
"Of course." Lucky nodded quickly, setting the boy back down, and smiled brightly as Michael ran towards the table to greet his extended family.   
  
Jason smiled, worried about what may happen during the course of tonight, "I appreciate this."  
  
"Hey, he's family. It's not a problem." Lucky agreed, a small polite smile staining his lips, "You and dad are pretty sure this is gonna work?"  
  
"It has to. If nothing else, we need to know for sure that Boswell has something to do with all this."  
  
"Jason, you know," Lucky's hands dug nervously into the corners of his pockets as he bowed his head, "If you need anything, if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask. I meant what I said...Carly's family. She's a Spencer."  
  
"I'll let you know." He replied, aware of how much it took the young man to be civil towards him.   
  
Though Carly's 'death' had brought the whole family closer, Jason and Lucky were still working out the wrinkles in their relationship.  
  
Clearing his throat, Lucky grinned, "You sure you can't stay for one game? I mean the betting is getting pretty high."  
  
"How high?"  
  
Squinting his eyes playfully, he gestured towards the table, "Three oreos to get in."  
  
"I'm in." Jason agreed, a soft laugh leaving his lips, and took a seat with the hopes it could temporarily erase his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly stood at the window; her eyes focused on Port Charles as the night's sky now clouded the city, and contemplated her life – the love she had for Jason consuming her.  
  
She let out a breath, whispering, "How do I make you let me go?"  
  
Before she had the time to search for an answer, the loud ring of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. Carly turned, Aaron and Mickey sitting nearby, and approached her phone.  
  
Aaron and Mickey watched her silently as they had for over an hour now; both terrified what she may come up with next and what awaited her once she answered the ring.  
  
Carly gathered herself to a cold, defensive stance before answering the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"No!" A blood curdling scream called out somewhere in the background once her answer was there, "Help! Somebody! Help me!!!"  
  
The moment she heard the woman's cries, she immediately recognized the voice, "Alexis?"  
  
"You hear her?" His voice suddenly greeted her, in his usual sick and sadistic manner, "She's getting everything she deserves, Carly. Every pain she's ever put you through—"  
  
Something painful went off in her, causing her words to rapidly leave her lips, "What the hell are you doing to her! You sick son of a bitch, you already took her from her husband and child, why are you torturing her?"  
  
"Wait, are you defending her?"  
  
His tone caused her to switch gears, not wanting out of the circle of trust as it was her only way to get work done, "I'm just saying if you were going to kill her, do it physically not mentally."  
  
"You're right." He agreed softly, sending a chill through his wife before allowing two loud gunshots to replace his voice, "Is that better?"  
  
Carly blinked slowly, disbelieving tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"Now, that you've ordered the hit on Alexis Corinthos, I guess we really are in this together." He laughed lightly in response to her silence, "One last thing before I let you go, Cassini's going out with your mother tonight. You might want end our alliance with him  _soon_."  
  
With that last warning, the dial tone replaced his voice, and the phone was slipped out of her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"All right, tell me what questions to ask, how to lure him in, everything I need to know." Bobbie rambled, standing strong in front of his desk, "Is there something specific you want me to get out of him?"  
  
"Barbara, do you really think you can do this? Are you really fine with this?" He questioned softly, standing to his feet, "You may be a little too involved, I don't think Jason was thinking this out because he's so stuck on Boswell. I don't want you getting the same way because of—"  
  
"She's my daughter, Luke." She shot back, noticing the sympathy in his eyes, "If this bastard knows anything about why I went without her for a year, why her son didn't have a mother, I'll get out of him. Even if I have to rip it out, I'll get what you need."  
  
~*~  
  
"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Jason insisted, suddenly incredibly worried about her as the plan became a bad memory, "Carly, this can wait. I just figured since Michael was with Lucky, you might want to—"  
  
"Hmm?" She turned towards him as though she had just recognized he was talking to her.  
  
"Tonight, Luke's, we don't have to do this. We can go to Jakes, to Bobbie's, anywhere, it's up to you."   
  
"No, I want to do this. I'm just—I really don't care where I am..." She looked into his eyes, ignoring the ache she felt while his trust gazed back at her, "As long as you're there, it's where I want to be."  
  
Suddenly, it hit him so hard it nearly knocked the air out of him, she was hiding everything.  
  
Jason swallowed a lump in his throat, sighing, "If there's anything you want to tell me, anything you need to say, I'm here. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know." Carly tried to remain convincing, even as she thought of the order she had so carefully laid out for Mickey and Aaron.  
  
~*~  
  
She was the definition of maturity and grace as she sat across from him in a seductive, yet classy black dress with her hair hanging full and loose around her.   
  
Cassini nerves were shot as he sat across the table from the woman he recognized not only as Caroline's mother, but also Luke Spencer's sister.   
  
Bobbie grinned towards him, her eyes full of wonder and curiosity, "What did you do before you came to town?"  
  
He was too worried about what would soon confront him to investigate her question beyond the surface. Because any minute now Carly would be arriving, severely pissed.  
  
Therefore, Cassini answered her without a second thought, "I had a practice elsewhere."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
Before he could respond, Cassini's cell phone interrupted their conversation. Excusing himself gracefully, he answered, "Hello."  
  
"Carly warned you about seeing Bobbie Spencer, Cassini. My advice? Exit quietly, and take a cab home."   
  
When the warning was given, the phone call was done.  
  
Alarmed by the dial tone now replacing the mysterious voice, Cassini let out a casual smile, "Yes, I understand. I'm on my way." His words widened Bobbie's expectant eyes as he hung up his phone, "I apologize, Ms. Spencer, but—one of my clients is in dire of my services, and I must, regretfully, leave you." He insisted, standing to his feet and slipping on his light jacket, "Now, if you'll excuse me—"  
  
After a quick glance to Luke, who shrugged in response to her 'help' look, Bobbie was on her feet, blocking his exit, "That's fine. Um...is there some place we could meet later?" She stared deeply into his eyes, sure he caught the hint as a grin emerged, "Maybe your place." Bobbie batted her eyelashes, smiling back at him seductively, "I'd really like to thank you for...everything that you've done."  
  
Clearing his throat strongly, Cassini let out a long sigh, "As much as I'd love to receive your gratitude, I'm just not sure it's in Carly's best interest." He stepped past her and anxiously headed out the door. The moment he was out of the door of Luke's, Cassini was quickly dialing another number and reaching inside his coat pocket for his car keys.   
  
Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as Carly showed up on the arm of Jason Morgan. Standing still, ignoring her smile towards Jason, Cassini thought about the phone call.   
  
Without looking in the direction of his car, he pressed the button to unlock its doors – initiating an explosion all of Port Charles must have heard.


	26. Chapter 26

Jason looked over his shoulder at the car which was now engulfed in flames then back to the body he had shielded, "Carly? Are you all right?"

Seemingly unfazed, she stared into his eyes, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Nodding, Jason stood and helped her back to her feet. 

The two of them could feel the heat of the explosion as they surveyed the debris now surrounding the last of the solid form.

_Boswell's car._  Jason thought, gazing from Carly to Cassini, and leading Carly closer to the club's entrance. 

A crowd exited the club, staring in disbelief, as Jason turned to Carly, "I'm going to--"

"Yes, please, tell Luke." She agreed quickly, urging him away as she stared towards the scene before her, "I'm right behind you."

He ignored his direct questions to her and headed inside, his fingertips slowly losing hers as the two of them maneuvered through the congested crowd.

Once he was out of eye sight and ear shot, Carly made her way to a position behind Cassini, "I'm always watching you."

"Carly-“

"Enough excuses, my boys will make sure you're in the car next time. I'm through warning you."

~*~

Jason sat still in his seat, remaining uncomfortably silent as he thought back to his brief conversation with Luke and Bobbie.

_"She's knows him." Luke nodded firmly, glancing over to Bobbie who was clearly in agreement, "But we didn't have any time to find out how. He was on his phone and out the door as soon as Barbara got close."_

_"It gets worse." He sighed, their eyes on him expectantly, "I think—I know she knows whose behind Boswell's car accident.I know she's afraid of something he can tell us."_

Jason looked over to Carly. She was focused on the crowd of people being questioned within Luke's, all of them attempting to give the PCPD an idea of what happened. Rather than looking worried, concerned, or even bored, Carly seemed empty.

Observing this, Jason was sure his worst suspicions were true.

_She's lying to you. She's hiding something._

He was beginning to feel an emotion he rarely did - an emotion he hated - fear. Fear that whatever she was hiding would eventually rip her from him once again. 

~*~

Aaron pulled the mask off with a long drawn out sigh, "Think, Princess, is gonna like our little first solo project?"

Mickey replied angrily, tossing his gloves aside, "You could go a little easier on her, you know?"

The two of them had waited carefully before escaping their comfy spot on a roof near Luke's. All of this was just as Carly had cautiously relayed in detail.

"Why? Because she's been so good to us?"

"Yeah, she has. Don't forget she's the reason we're out of that shitty hotel and riding in that phat ass car downstairs."

"God, Mick, are you that blind?" Aaron snapped, lowering his voice as his friend removed his jacket with a painful expression, "You okay?"

"I'd be better, if you backed off Carly." 

"What is it with you?! Don't you see what's going to happen?"

"No, I don't know you're sick theory, but I got a feeling I'm about to hear all about it."

"She's going to knock off Corinthos, and that psychopath husband of hers is going to take out Morgan. After that, we're not needed, buddy. Someone's going to make sure we're dead too because the last thing they need is fuckin’ witnesses."

"You're wrong. Carly's not going to let that happen."

"Carly! You’re trusting our life with Carly!"

"Yes! And, if you were smart, you'd do the same!"

"Why?"

"Because she trusts us." Mickey said calmly, sitting on one of the soft mattresses which had finally been delivered to their floor. 

"Trust? Are you brain dead? Carly doesn't even trust Morgan, what the hell makes you think she trusts us?"

"Because we are the only people she can trust." His words caused Aaron to frown in confusion, "Listen, if we go to Morgan and Corinthos, we're dead right?"

Aaron nodded.

"And if we go to Cassini, dead too?"

Again, he nodded.

"And we're not going to her husband, so she knows we're stuck with her meaning she's stuck with us." Mickey's explanation silenced his friend, momentarily, "She won't turn on us, Aaron. She  _needs_  us."

"You want to know what I think?" He asked madly, causing his friend to eye him dismissively, "I think we're on Carly's shit list, no matter how far down we are...we're going to eventually get crossed out. Just like rest of 'em."

"Yeah well," Mickey sighed, lying down with a loud groan, "You didn't think Carly could kick our ass either."

~*~

Hours after the questioning at Luke's had ended, Carly was searching for Jason. And this allowed her time to do the one thing she did not want to do - think.

"Jason!" Her voice managed to call out, her eyes surveying the surroundings and finally setting themselves upon him, "Jason." She whispered in relief, running to him as fast as her feet would allow.

_Carly, let him go. Let him run. As far and as fast as he can possibly get away from you. Stop going after him, if you want to save his life_.

Her questions appeared calm despite her frantic thoughts, "Where did you go? I was waiting for you, Jase. Bobbie said you just—you left....you didn't even say anything."

Silence was her response as he stared tearfully towards the water which he had thought took her away so long ago.

Carly frowned, hugging herself tightly, and refused to glance at the water, refused to be consumed by thoughts of the past year or even months before that. Placing her hand gently on his bicep, wrapping the other arm around him, Carly closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Her bliss was ended quickly when his voice spoke softly, "I have to know....are you lying to me?"

To Carly, the question seemed to come out of nowhere. However, it was one Jason had been stirring in for what seemed like days.

"What?" Carly said, clearly offended by the question as she backed away from him, "Lied about what?"

His eyes drifted to her, somewhat cold and dangerous, "I have to be specific now?" 

"What?" She began, her defenses shooting up like she had physically been trained, as her muscles tensed, "I don't know what's wrong with you, Jason, but the second it's over you—"

"No! You're hiding something from me!" Jason cut her off, "I want to know  **right _now_**  what it is!"

Carly balled her fist, fully prepared to fight back the way she so aggressively knew how, but remained still.

"You know Boswell! Not as your damn doctor, and I want to know how! I want to know why you didn't seem the least bit surprised when that car bomb went off!"

She shut her eyes tightly, bowing her head, and bit her tongue. In a way, this may have been the way to make him leave. This could be the answer to her prayers. If Jason thought she was lying, hiding things, he might let go.

"Please, tell me." Jason softly pleaded, causing her eyes to shoot open and to back to his, "Carly, I can help you. I can love you through anything, but you  _can't_  lie to me. Lie to everyone except me,  _tell me_  to keep something secret, but  _please_  be honest."

His eyes were begging her, his tears evident despite his struggle to conceal them, and his pained expression almost got the best of her. But Carly did as she had when she had first arrived, she resorted back to everything that hurt her in the past. With this, she managed to answer him, "I have nothing to tell you, nothing to keep secret."

"Why? Why are you lying to me!" 

"What makes you  _so_  sure I'm lying! What? I'm still such a lying whore that you still can't believe me!"

"Damn it, Carly, you know that has  **nothing**  to do with this!"

"Then what?"

"Because I feel it! I see it! That's how!" Jason snapped causing her shake her head angrily with tears, her foot tapping angrily in frustration, "It's there, Carly. Don't tell me isn't. Because it's keeping me from holding you as close as I want to. And it's sitting behind your eyes when you say you love me. You're hiding it, and I just—" He stopped, looking away with his heart aching to comfort her as stood clearly torn with her emotions, "I want to help you."

"Help me, right." She nodded slowly, repeating his words angrily, "Because you've helped me out so much in the past year." Carly's words cut him deeply, just as she had intended, "I did this.  _I'm_  the reason  _I'm_  here. You don't like it, fine. Because  _I_  managed to fight. And  _I_  made it through everything without  _you_. Without anyone. I'll be here today and tomorrow, no matter how much you assholes in Port Charles wish otherwise! You want to know what I'm hiding?" Carly questioned, causing his eyes to stare back at her coldly in response to her rant, "Fine, it's disappointment. I can't believe nobody came for me! I can't believe I had to fight alone! And most of all, I can't believe  _you_  gave up."

"I don't…" Jason trailed off, wondering how often he would have to regret those exact things for the rest of his life, "I can't tell you how sorry I am...for all of that. But I'm here now, and you don't trust—"

"I do. I do trust you, Jase."

"You don't. I already told you, I'm going to find out what happened. I'll make who did this to you pay, but if you can't help me..." He inhaled deeply, walking past her, "I'll find out for myself."

The second she heard his footsteps walking away from her, she was crying out, "Please, don't leave me. Please...don't leave me here."

Her words immediately stopped him. Trying to gather the strength to continue his stride, Jason was captured by her.

"I'm—I'm so scared. I can't begin to tell you how—terrified I am, and the only person I feel safe with is you. So," Carly's cries began to outweigh her strength, "Please, just take me with you. Wherever you're going. Because—I need you, Jase. I can't...I can't do this alone."

He wanted to believe her, but she was making it impossible.

"You want to know what was like? Fine! I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything as long as you promise to hold me and never let go." Carly waited for him to turn to her, his love for her back within his supportive blue eyes, "I was in a dark room, the only light came from a window to my right, and I was tied to a chair. I was told I would never see you or my son or anyone again. And I believed every word! Jason, I thought my life was over! And--even when I said that you would find me, I was told you wouldn't! And I--waited for you! I did! I—" 

Jason knew he had to come to a decision now. Help Carly and find out the truth as it came with time. Or let her go temporarily and find out the truth now, before it hurt anyone he cared for including her.

Carly begin to break down, sobbing uncontrollably, as she began to feel weak in the knees, "I need you. I love you. Isn't that all that matters?" She lifted her head, her tears streaming down her cheeks, "Promise me, you won't leave me."

He shook his head, closing the distance between them, and gathered her tightly into his arms, "I'm not." Her body shivered within his hold, and he shut his eyes with a whisper, "I’ll never leave you again."

 


	27. Chapter 27

Ramming his fists yet again into the solid form before himself, Aaron tried to ignore the fear and rage surging through him. Every now and then, he would glance over at his friend still sound asleep. He ceased attack when he heard her heels enter the room.  
  
"It's about time you showed up."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your shit today, all right? I've got enough on my mind without you adding your problems on top of it." She snapped, approaching Mickey deep in slumber. Slipping off her light jacket and dropping it to the floor, she asked, "Has he complained of any pain?"  
  
"Well, no, but the JD sure did help." He replied, removing the tape quickly from his fists and turning towards her, "Where the hell have you been today?"  
  
"Listen, Jason and I were having some problems. So, I had to spend some time with him and Michael before disappearing." Carly explained calmly, rising to her feet and stepping away from Mickey's bed, "If I want to keep our plan from going to hell, I've got to keep playing him."  
  
"Is that what you're doing? Because I could swear it's called mixing business with pleasure."  
  
"You know, Aaron, not that it's any of your  _fucking_  business, but until I figure out a way to— _fix_  all of this,  **I've**  got to stick to the plan. The second my husband so much as suspects foul play, we're  _all_  dead. So why not shut your damn mouth and try working with me!"  
  
"Fine, my advice is to cut Morgan loose!" He shouted causing her to stare at him suspiciously, "It's the only way you're going to be able to keep that dumb bastard alive! He's—"  
  
Before he could continued Carly's fist had come in strong contact with his jaw. Once he had turned back to face her, Aaron found the fire burning fierce in her eyes.  
  
Raising a warning and accusing index finger to his face, Carly's misty eyes met his, "Don't you  _ever_  assume to know Jason. He's more of a man than any of you assholes will ever be."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nothing, all right, we've been looking for hours." Lucky sighed angrily, rubbing his face in exhaustion as he continued to sit before his lab top, "Jason, we  _need_  a name. I've got squat to go on."  
  
Jason paced the room impatiently, ignoring the tired emotions of both Lucky and Luke, "What about the government files? There's nothing, not one record."  
  
He laughed softly, shaking his head, "As much as I would love to just penetrate the FBI's files as often as possible, I can only stay in the data system for a short amount of time. The more I tap into, the better chance they have of catching me."  
  
"We need to get it from him." Luke chimed in, agreeing with his son, "Boswell's the only one who can get us the first piece of this puzzle."  
  
Dropping to a seat in front of Luke's desk, Jason responded quietly, "The second he suspects we're up to something, we could lose Carly."  
  
Lucky shrugged, "What choice do we have?"  
  
"We could let her know she can trust us." He pulled an item out of his pocket, presenting it to their shocked eyes, "I'm going to make sure Carly knows she can trust us."  
  
~*~  
  
"He'll get over it." Mickey assured her as she silently dressed his wound, "You just bruised his ego a little."  
  
It was clear to both of them that this whole thing was heading somewhere horrible - a place with no returning route.  
  
"You can trust me, Carly." He said suddenly causing her eyes to shoot to his, "I know you're running scared. And—Aaron and me, we just want to help. Let us know what we can do and...we'll help you however we can."  
  
Tears flooding her eyes, she laughed at the irony of his comment, "I haven't had so many people ready to help in the longest time..."  
  
"I mean it." Mickey assured her, placing his hand gently on hers, "We owe a lot to you."  
  
"I don't if—" She placed her feet firmly on the ground, struggling to find something solid. Setting her elbows on her knees, Carly hunched slightly towards the floor, looking for the right words, "I don't think I'm strong enough to do this, to do what I have to do."  
  
"You're stronger than you think."  
  
"Am I?" Carly questioned doubtfully, feeling the emotional overdrive, "Because...I think I'm going to end this the wrong way. I feel like I'm going to ruin this no matter what."  
  
"Trust your instincts."  
  
"My instincts are telling me to run. To get away from here as far and—as fast as I possibly can."  
  
"Maybe that—" Mickey inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning his eyes towards the nearest window, "Maybe you should. I mean...maybe you should just grab Michael and run. Before he—"  
  
Refusing to hear her "husband's" name, Carly cut him off, "No matter where I went, how I did it, he would find me. And..." She let out a weak breath as though she were fighting to breathe, "He would kill my son. He would make me watch. And I'd want to die...but he'd never grant that wish."  
  
Mickey's fists tightened of their own accord. Never had he known a man crueler than her husband, even when he agreed to take the job with Aaron...he despised the man.  
  
"I have another solution...to all of this, but I really—I doubt he's gonna go for it."  
  
"What's the—?"  
  
Before he could finish his question, the ring of her cell phone was interrupting their intimate conversation. Their eyes shot to the phone, both well aware they were about to find out if Carly's husband was about to agree to her...solution.  
  
~*~  
  
"I know who did it." Sonny snapped, taking an uncomfortable seat on his couch once again, "I just need proof."  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Johnny shook his head in disbelief, "You can't still believe that Carly's behind all of this."  
  
"Don't tell me that you are as blind as Jason is." He retaliated, glaring towards him, "None of this started until Carly came back to Port Charles."  
  
"She didn't kill Alexis."  
  
"Do you work for me?"   
  
Johnny nodded with little hesitation.  
  
"Good, then you'll get me what I need to prove that Carly is behind all of this."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Sonny ignored the prying and answered honestly, "Then I'll take care of Carly  _myself_."  
  
~*~  
  
With a somewhat shaky hand, Carly retrieved the phone. Immediately, her mind shot to what was the last thing she had heard on the other end – Alexis death.  
  
Though she knew it wrong, Alexis’ death had not been the thing to haunt her; the memories her screams conjured up brought back something horrible. Something in her past which she was sure she could never forget.  
  
"I know you're there, so listen up. We're ending this soon."  
  
Nodding slowly, she placed her free hand to her hip, "I agree."  
  
"Here's the plan—"  
  
"Before you go on....I have a proposition."  
  
"A proposition?" He laughed softly, remaining calm, "I'm listening."  
  
"I'll take out Corinthos  **myself** , if you agree to let Jason live."  
  
"Corinthos? That's the deal? Carly, that's been the plan all along where's the proposition?"  
  
"I'll do it. No help. I'll kill him, make sure he knows it was you, and I'll return to you with..." She swallowed a think lump in her throat before choking out, "Our son."  
  
"Again, I'm failing to see why Morgan should live."  
  
"Because—" Carly glanced over at Mickey who was watching in shock, "I think it's a better move."  
  
"How? We want Corinthos business, Morgan alive won't let that happen."  
  
"The last of his allies will be more willing to follow us when it's voluntary rather than forced. If we kill Corinthos and I disappear, Morgan will be devastated. He'll ruin the business he inherits, and we can move in."  
  
There was long pause, giving her the hope she needed to continue with her persuasion.  
  
"I'm telling you this will work better. Trust me, if I disappear again, the last thing he'll think about is business. It will all be ours. You'll get back at Sonny Corinthos perfectly, and Jason Morgan will live tormented...an added bonus, if you ask me."   
  
"Why should I believe the woman who's playing currently playing catch up with Morgan in his bed?"  
  
"Because I'm still your wife, and you taught me to play dirty. All of this was the dirtiest way I could think of to get what we wanted. I just need you to trust the instincts you've given me."


	28. Chapter 28

"What about poisoning his bourbon? That'll knock him off slowly but surely." Aaron suggested, half jokingly, as he tossed his baseball to the ceiling only to have it fall back into his hand, "While he's gasping for air, you could hop on in there and whisper hubby's name."  
  
"No, it's not severe enough. If we do that, there's a good chance his body guards will get him to GH and get his stomach pumped." Carly shook her head, leaning against the hall with a hand to her hip and the opposite hands fingertips running along her jaw, "If I'm going to take him out, I want it to be done right meaning he's dead. None of this coming back to life bullshit."  
  
"You mean like you?" Mickey teased with a crooked grin braving its way despite her warning glare, "So, poison's out, what's next? Straight up hit?"  
  
Shaking her head once again, Carly let out a long sigh, "No, after we took out Victor, Sonny's men are probably expecting he's next. There's no way we'll get into that penthouse again."  
  
Aaron laughed, sitting up straight from his position on his mattress, "Are you kidding me? You can't pull that Spiderman crap off the balconies again?"  
  
"I can, but it's getting into the penthouse that's the problem."  
  
Mickey waved off their petty argument, frowning, "Let's forget that then, what's left? Another bomb? A fire? What?"  
  
"We can set the warehouse on fire, but we have to make sure he's in it. That's a problem. Because Sonny's a snake and, knowing my luck, he'll slither out…But, if I can lure Sonny to the warehouse, make him so pissed he stays around in their a minute, we can detonate the bomb and know he's inside, no question."  
  
"Wait a minute," Aaron was doubtful, raising a brow, "Won't he expect that after Cassini?"  
  
"Why? No one even knows Dr. Boswell is actually Paul Cassini. Just us." Carly nodded slowly, searching the floor for her mental plan, and explained, "This is how we'll do it. We'll plant the bomb tonight after I've slipped out of Bobbie's house. Then, we set up the meeting with Sonny and do whatever it takes to keep him in that building." She saw their reluctant agreement and reiterated, "We have to make sure Sonny's dead, otherwise—they'll kill Jason. And I can't—I won't let that happen." She stomped over to her jacket, retrieving it and quickly heading towards the elevator, "Get what we need, and I'll call you when I'm on my way."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know, Jason. You really think this is going to help Carly?" Lucky inquired, carefully examining the item with disbelief, "I mean she does have a way of disappearing when she's scared."  
  
"Maybe, but this will show her she's got no reason to doubt us. Especially me." He answered calmly, honestly and looked to Luke for support, "What do you think?"  
  
Shrugging, Luke's eyes drifted from him to the item once again, "You know Caroline better than any of us. Hell, she's only opened up to you. If you really believe this can help her, then—"  
  
Their conversation was cut off quickly by Jason's cell phone.  
  
Letting out a long frustrated sigh, he answered his phone quickly, "Hello?"  
  
"Jason? Thank god, I caught you."  
  
"Bobbie, what's wrong?"   
  
"It's Michael."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"If you knock off Corinthos and come back to me, I'll consider leaving Morgan to ruin this himself. But I may need a little more convincing when you get home."_  
  
His voice and sick sense of humor echoed in her mind repeatedly as she moved back and forth. This was the only way she could imagine getting Jason out of the mess she had buried him in. Even if it would break his heart, he would be alive.  
  
Carly took a seat on the sofa, surveying Bobbie's home once more and trying to soak in every detail, sure she would be gone soon without this beautiful place. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the details of Sonny's execution, but voices outside of the front door soon stopped her.  
  
Soon after, Jason entered with a small smile and Michael on his hip.  
  
With wide eyes, Carly's stood to her feet, "Michael?" She examined the boy's pale skin and pouty lip as he rested his head on his father's shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's got sick and went to the nurse's office." He brought Carly her son, warmed by her affection towards the child as she gently stroked his soft hair, "Turns out, he's got a little fever so they called Bobbie, and Bobbie called me."  
  
"My poor baby." Carly smiled supportively, kissing his forehead softly, "Why don't you take him upstairs, and I'll make some soup."  
  
The two males frowned doubtfully.  
  
Crossing her heart with her index finger, she laughed under her breath, "I promise I won't burn it."  
  
Smiling despite how miserable he felt, Michael beamed, "I'll have both of you taking care of me."  
  
"That's right. We're not leaving this house until you," Carly paused, poking his nose playfully, "are  _all_  better."  
  
Jason grinned happily towards the two, overjoyed by the time they could spend together. He was firm in his belief, if the three of them stuck together, nothing could stop them from being this happy for the rest of their lives.  
  
~*~  
  
"I got a bad feeling about all of this." Mickey sighed as Aaron parked the car in an alley near by their destination, headlights off during their whole drive, "Something's going to go wrong. I know it."  
  
"Carly didn't sound too happy about leaving us to this mission alone either." Aaron admitted, shutting off the engine and taking a deep breath, his eyes looking away, "But we did fine last time, Mick. This is our second time without her. Should be a piece of cake, right? I mean—if we expect to keep working for her then...we gotta earn our position."  
  
Their eyes met, both clearly nervous about going after Sonny without the aid of their fearless boss, and they climbed out the car with an agreeing nod towards each other. They retrieved their bag from the trunk and headed towards the warehouse with Carly's instructions in mind.  
  
 _"Don't get caught. Either knock them out or take them out, leave no witnesses."_  
  
~*~  
  
"I think it's safe to stop brushing his hair." Jason teased, with a low hushed tone as he knelt beside her.  
  
Carly was seated on her child’s bed, stroking Michael’s hair with adoring eyes, "I can't help it. I can't stop touching him, reminding myself that this perfect child is ours." Turning towards him, a slight mist clouded her eyes, Carly added, "He's ours. He's safe. And he loves us as much as we love him."  
  
"Come on." Jason required quietly, taking her hand in his as he stood to his feet, "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Somewhat fearful of leaving the bed, she voiced her concerns, "We gonna argue?"  
  
"No, come on." Jason tugged gently, urging her out of the room.  
  
Carly reluctantly followed him out of Michael's room and, somewhat confused, followed him into her own. When she attempted to turn on the light, he stopped her with the shake of his head. Dropping her hand, she did as he signaled and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
Jason knelt before her once more, and Carly reached out to brush his cheek. She was quiet and patient while he watched her. She felt blessed whenever he just stared, allowing her to believe there was nothing and no one more beautiful than she.   
  
 _{To see you leave again, it's over  
And it kills me to watch you descend, to the end  
  
Shutting me out again - are you trying  
Closing me out again - are you hurting  
  
You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see}_  
  
Suddenly, with the appearance of one little jewelry box, Carly knew their lives were about to be turned upside down.  
  
Jason waited. And waited. But hours seemed to pass as she damned the box with her gaze. Swallowing a lump in his throat, nervous for the first time in his life, Jason broke their silence, "Say something."  
  
Silently, Carly could only keep her eyes glued to the item. It was stunning to not only be confronted with a beautiful ring, but Jason behind it. Most would consider this a bonus, but she felt the world collapsing.   
  
 _Anything, but this. Jason, anything but this._    
  
Carly inhaled deeply, staring at the now exposed ring, and ran a free hand through her hair, "Wha—I don't know what to say." Her eyes finally looked up towards him, tears flooding her gaze, "Last night we were at each other's throats and tonight...I mean—what are you thinking?"  
  
"I won't live without you anymore. I can't. Last night was...a bluff." Laughing softly in response to his own stupid plan, he confessed, "I was never going to walk away from you. I just—I was hoping to find something out that I didn't know. But..." Pausing and taking her free hand in his, he vowed, "I promised to stand by you, and I meant it. I love you, Carly. I trust you."  
  
 _Don't say that. Please, don't say that._  She thought sadly as her heart broke in reaction to his admittance.  
  
"When I thought you were dead, I—I went to your grave...constantly. Wondering what I could've said or done, anything that could made things different." Jason looked away with tears, trying to get though this without feeling the urge to walk away, "I regretted something. Really regretted something, and you came back."  
  
Her tearful puppy dog eyes stared at him with a mixture of happiness and sadness.  
  
He took this as a good sign, smiling, "You always come back, and I'm always waiting."   
  
 _{To see you caving in  
I'm undone  
And to say it's the last time again  
It's the end  
  
Shutting me out again - are you trying  
Closing me out again - are you hurting  
  
You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see}_  
  
She tried to break their gaze, "Jason, I ca—"  
  
"Marry me, Carly." Jason stated strongly causing her to stop protesting, "I'm going to be here whether yes or not, but I want you to know this is real. I want to be with you and Michael for the rest of my life. I don't have any doubts."  
  
 _I can't! I can't! I'm married already, and you're an idiot for wanting me!_    
  
Biting her tongue, she stared down at the ring once again, deep in thought. There was no way this could ever happen. There was no way she could be Jason's wife. But she wanted to. She had waited her whole life for him, only to have him handed to her when it was too late.  
  
"I love you."  
  
 _He said it again. He keeps saying it over and over again._    
  
The pain she felt, sitting before him as he waited expectant and hopeful was immeasurable. It was too deep and too strong to ever express.  
  
"You can trust me, Carly. I will never leave you."  
  
Carly nodded slowly, thinking,  _Yes. You will. Once you've found out what I've done, once you find out what I've been hiding from you...you'll run. You'll never look back._  
  
Forcing these thoughts away with a wounded whimper, Carly pressed her lips desperately to his. When he responded, she refused to listen to anything but her heart. Remaining in his reality, she had said the words she had always longed to say, "Yes, Jason Morgan, I'll marry you."  
  
~*~  
  
The two of them were careful and patient with each move they made, and somehow they had made it into the warehouse. Sure enough, they spotted the desk Carly had described.   
  
With their bodies concealed in the black outfits and masks, the two men planted the bomb easily and effortlessly, making sure it was hidden well enough to remain undetected.   
  
Once they were sure it was done, slightly relieved they had accomplished their goal, the two were heading towards the exit. But as if bad luck could only strike them at the warehouse, they suddenly heard one of the entrance's shoot open.  
  
"Shit!" Aaron yelled, rushing towards the door with Mickey in toe, and hoped they would make it before the approaching guards could capture them.  
  
The two of them managed to make it out of the warehouse, heading towards the alley with great speed, until Aaron noticed Mickey's heavy breathing was not right in his ear.   
  
Stopping momentarily, Aaron stared in horror as he watched Mickey's limp body being dragged back towards the warehouse.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Hover" - Trust Company**


	29. Chapter 29

" _ **Listen!**_  To me, all right?!" Aaron shouted into the phone, running his hand over his drenched mane as the rain came down around him, "I need this address, it's a family emergency! Spencer, Bobbie or Barbara Spencer! Get off your ass and find it! It's a matter of—"  
  
"I can't give her address out, sir. You must find another way to inform her. If you'd like, I can get a message to—"  
  
"Right, right, thanks for nothing." Aaron snapped, slamming the phone and stepping away from the booth.   
  
Even doing so, he had no idea what he could do next.   
  
 _God knows what's happening to him._  
  
Aaron had to do something, but he could not do it alone. He needed Carly. With his shaky breath, he recalled watching his best friend being dragged unconsciously towards his own hell.   
  
Tightening his jaw, determined to do something, Aaron softly vowed, "Don't worry, Mick. I'll find a way."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly stared out her bedroom window as the rain poured down, allowing her mind to get the best of her.  
  
 _They're fine, Caroline. Security was probably tighter than we expected...that's all._    
  
But her words of personal assurance meant less than a damn at the moment. More than one phone call and no response.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Carly soaked in the image of Jason sleeping peacefully in her bed - his hand extended towards the vacancy she had let.  
  
Then her eyes drifted towards the clock. It had been hours.  
  
 _They should have been done by now. Something's wrong. Something happened.......they're in trouble._  
  
Closing her eyes fiercely, she tried to imagine a different scenario, any different situation. They may have been stupid and went to celebrate or decided to take their sports car for a drive afterward. But she knew they knew better.  
  
 _I've gotta do something._  
  
Carly decided firmly, drifting back to the bed, and took one last mental picture of Jason's sound slumber. Stroking his cheek softly, Carly brushed her lips against his, whispering, "I love you."   
  
She moved off the bed and out of the bedroom, closing the door silently behind herself.  
  
Once she had disappeared, when there was no doubt she was out of the house, Jason's eyes shot open.  
  
Sitting up quickly in bed, he glanced towards the clock and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, mumbling, "Carly...this has to end."  
  
~*~  
  
"Something, give me something." Luke reiterated while pacing the office floor, trying to go easy on his exhausted son.  
  
Lucky sighed, continuing to quickly scan government files, "Would you just keep track of the time? I'm in here late, but they're going to find me soon, if you—"   
  
Luke's eyes shot to him, sensing something promising was on the computer screen by Lucky's wide eyes, "What?"  
  
"Well..." Lucky began but trailed off to complete his magic. With a speed many agencies would be dying to have, Lucky snatched the file, escaped the government system, and buried his information to make it undetectable. But he was no fool, "We got get this stuff printed and lose this computer."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it put in Cassidine's name."  
  
He rolled his eyes as though the comment did not register, "I've got good and bad news."  
  
"Lay it on me."  
  
"Well, the good news is I know who Dr. Boswell is, and he is in these files."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The bad news is it's not the witness protection program he's in, and you threatened a prominent mob figure."  
  
Luke frowned and looked towards the lab top Lucky had turned to him. Once his eyes had absorbed the photo of "Boswell," he was confronted with a record a mile long and an entirely new name.  
  
 _Paul Cassini._  
  
~*~  
  
Jason shut his headlights off before turning the corner. He continued his distant follow of the taxicab.   
  
He quickly parked next a building, hoping to conceal his presence, when Carly's cab stopped in front of a tall, empty build which looked pretty close to new.  
  
Inhaling deeply the moment he saw Carly tossing money to the cab driver and heading into the building, Jason reached for his phone. Dialing the number as quickly as possible, he brought it to his ear.  
  
The moment the phone was picked up, he spoke, "Back off Boswell for a minute. I need you to check an address. Have it ready by the time I show up."   
  
Hanging up the phone, Jason took one last glance towards the building and sighed,  _you can't get her to tell you everything until you know what you're talking about._  
  
Without a second more of debate, Jason sped towards Luke's to get some answers.  
  
~*~  
  
Aaron checked the bag one last time before zipping it up and looking to the mirror. A deep breath filled his lungs while his hand reached to lower his mask, stopped only when she suddenly appeared.  
  
Furiously approaching, Carly snapped, "Where the hell have you been!? I've been calling you two—"  
  
"Me? I had no way to contact you when this whole plan went to shit!" Mickey replied, dropping his heavy bag and wincing as the equipment feel on his foot, "Damn it, you should’ve been with us!"  
  
" _What_   _ **happened**_?"   
  
"They—they got Mick." Bowing his head in shame, he balled his hands into fists, "I couldn't anything. We were trying to get lost, and they caught him. He's so..." Aaron ripped off his mask, tossing it angrily towards the mirror, "slow after that fucking gunshot."  
  
" _ **Who**_  has him?"  
  
"Who do you think! It's Corinthos bastards! I didn't ask names I just tried to find you!"  
  
"Find me?" Carly's eyes widened as she imagined the possibilities, "How did you try to find me?"  
  
"Why?" He glared towards her, fuming from all that had happened, "You worried I burst Morgan's bubble about your fucking honesty?" Aaron saw her wound was opened and stepped down, knowing he needed her, "I tried to get some lady at General Hospital to give me your mother's address."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Of course not." When the relief had washed over her expression and left a calm/thoughtful one in its place, he continued, "But you've gotta help me  _ **now**_ , or Mickey's as good as dead. They're probably grilling him for information right as we speak."  
  
Carly yelled, spinning her view away from Aaron and towards her gym, "He's going to ruin everything!"  
  
"No, no he wouldn't do that."  
  
She turned back to him, her eyes ablaze, "Anyone,  _anyone_ , will crumble under pressure, especially if Sonny's conducting it himself!"  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Understand what? This whole thing is going to blow up in my face, if he utters one word!"  
  
Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron insisted, "He won't!"  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"Because that's the reason we've got to get him out of there! I can promise you, it's only going to be matter of hours before they realize they're not going to find out shit from Mickey. Once they do, he's as good as dead." Aaron responded fearless, steel with his certainty, "Why do you think I've kept him around this long? It's trust. He could murder someone with you, and he would never tell a soul  _even_  if it meant sacrificing himself. They'll kill him before they  **ever**  find out about you."  
  
~*~  
  
Mickey coughed again, his hands tied painfully behind him, as he tried to breathe. The pain, with the assistance of his still somewhat fresh wound, made it hard to bring any air into his bruised chest.   
  
Breathing heavy, he remained on the ground where his assaulters had left him momentarily. Within moments, footsteps were approaching once again.  
  
Opening his eyes, one too swollen to fully appear, Mickey caught the vision of clean shoes approaching and knew he was about to face the man he had thoroughly pissed off.


	30. Chapter 30

Aaron tapped his foot impatiently against the pavement as he remained in the shadows.  
  
 _Where the hell are you?_  
  
Before he could head back towards a phone, the screeching of tires confronted him. His eyes widened in disbelief as he observed the parked car and watched the passenger door swing open.  
  
Dressed in her trademark black, Carly parked the car and climbed into the back, "Trust me, it'll work. Just get in the car."  
  
Without any hesitation, Aaron did as told and got into the car. Swinging the door closed behind him, he quickly put the car into drive and headed towards the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke glanced towards Lucky before picking up the story where his son had left off, "Apparently, Paul Cassini has been trying to break bread with you guys for some time now. His father didn't hand over his slice of pie to the kid, and he's been trying to gain territory."  
  
Jason paced the office, back and forth, as the Spencer men tried to explain what they knew.  
  
Lucky was right back in the conversation, "Now, I know you and Sonny have a lot of enemies, but you've gotta narrow it down quick. Because you've got people about to bury you, if you're not paying attention."   
  
"But why Carly?" Jason stopped his pace, squeezing the back of a nearby chair, "What's the connection? She couldn't be working for him, he doesn't have that kind of control, right?"  
  
"I doubt she's working for Cassini." Luke bowed his head, letting out a long sigh, and confessing, "But, at this point, I think she's working for somebody."  
  
Refusing to believe the worst of her, Jason shut his eyes tightly and thought aloud, "She—she couldn't have lied to me...not like that."  
  
Luke continued to play devil's advocate, "Like what? You know nothing about her."  
  
His eyes shot to his, confident and firm with his statement, "Except that she loves me."  
  
"Listen, if you want to believe—"  
  
"I  _ **know**_ , Luke." Jason let out a long sigh, carefully recalling the past few months, "She's never lied to me. In fact, she's been walking on egg shells. Every time she slips, she tells me I can know no more that—that she won't lie to me. I believe her." He bowed his head, assuring them, "I believe in her."  
  
Lucky chimed in, sensing the tension between the two men working for the same cause, "Fine, we want to think she's still just my crazy cousin and not a flunkie for someone, then why the secrets? Why are you and Sonny at each other's throats? Because it's starting to look like a set up, a  _plan_ , Jason."  
  
"You two say it like you want to believe the worst in her."  
  
"No." Lucky insisted quickly, standing to his feet and glancing back toward his father before continuing, "Dad and I already plan on helping her. No matter how deep she's in it. But we want to go into it without blinders." His expression softened when he had noted the helplessness dancing in Jason's eyes, "We'll help Carly, but we have to go into it anticipating the worst. It's the only way to be prepared." Lucky sensed Jason wanted to argue and added, "It's the only way to save Carly."  
  
Reeling from all the information he had received, Jason took a seat before Luke's desk. Whatever Carly was caught up in, she was lost on what to do about it. Jason lifted his head, complying slowly and reluctantly, "All right, what's our next move?"  
  
~*~  
  
Grunting painfully, Mickey was pulled up by two strong holds on either of his arms. His head falling forward, trying to feel something besides the painful weight of his body, he listened to the voices surrounding carefully, but they all sounded miles away.  
  
 _"Tell me what I need to know, and this will all end."_    
  
Mickey had never met him personally, but he recognized Sonny Corinthos manner all the same. Confident, cocky, and completely willing to stab in the back.  
  
"I—I don't—kn—know anything." Mickey insisted, moaning loudly in response to the aggressive grip lifting his head, "I—I swear."  
  
"You break into my warehouse." He laughed slightly, letting out a sadistic, skeptical, and insane smile, "More than once, and you tell me you know nothing."  
  
"I was trying to find a hotel." Mickey joked with a soft, gentle grin, "This was the best I could afford."  
  
Nodding slowly, Sonny stepped back with a laugh before his fists were taking their shots at an already beaten man.  
  
~*~  
  
"How’s this going to work?" Aaron inquired as they inched those last few inches towards the warehouse.  
  
Slipping on her black leather gloves, Carly was quick with her explanation, "We tell Sonny's men were retrieving the rat and taking it to the doctor. Sonny's orders."  
  
"When they ask why?"  
  
"We say he's still got information." Carly sat in the back of the vehicle and observed her surroundings with a sigh, "Now, I want you to tell me what I don't know about Mickey."  
  
Aaron's jaw tightened, his eyes staring coldly forward, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. I want to know why you're so sure Mickey won't snitch."  
  
Realizing there was no time to argue, he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Mickey doesn't talk about it. It's too much..." With a glance into the rear view mirror, Aaron continued, "His brother worked for the business, and Mickey idolized him. But he made Mickey fear it, made sure Mick knew it was dangerous...never get into it, you know?"   
  
Carly gave the nod for him to continue.  
  
"His brother was a good guy, but he was stupid. He was all about that honor shit." Tearfully avoiding her eyes growing with sympathy, Aaron concluded his story as quick as possible, "Mick and his brother were alone one night, and they came for him. So...he hid Mick in a toy chest and faced the guys, two or three guys not sure how many. All they wanted was information, they said they would leave if they got it, but his brother wouldn't give it up. So they killed him."  
  
Bowing her head in respect and sadness, Carly continued to soak in the story being relayed to her.  
  
"Mickey ran to him, didn't even bother to call the cops, and stayed with his brother those last few seconds." Aaron sniffled softly, quickly losing any stray tears, "When Mickey asked him why he didn't just tell them...his brother said that," He smiled cynically, recalling the memory as though it were his own, " _ **For family**_ , you go to the grave with secrets," Aaron paused, meeting Carly's eyes once more, "not a clear conscious."  
  
~*~  
  
Mickey was suffocating as he curled into a ball on the cold concrete. He was vaguely aware of the blood seeping from his open wounds. With his blurry gaze, he observed the red fluid escaping his mouth each time he coughed.  
  
 _End it. God, please, end it._  
  
It was too much. Each breath was a battle, and each impact on his body was more piercing then the last. Before he could make a plea for his assaulters to do just that, his vision clearly observed the bright light approaching.  
  
Shaking fiercely, Mickey followed the path from her bare feet up her body to her angelic face. A white gown hugged her body and loosened at her sleeves and from her thighs down, allowing the material to flow around her like a brisk wind. Her straight blond man fell around her and over her shoulders as she made the rest of the world seemingly disappear and knelt before him.  
  
"Carly?" He called out as she smiled innocently down towards him and ignored their whispers above him.  
  
 _"Quiet! He's saying something!"_


	31. Chapter 31

Mickey admitted softly through misty eyes, "I didn't think you would come for me."  
  
She stared back at him with admiration and a purity he was unaware she possessed. Blinking her big eyes slowly, she reached out to touch his outrageous curls, "It's okay now. I'm here."  
  
"I didn't tell them anything." He stated, smiling bright despite the pain his swollen and cut lips caused him, "I kept my word. I kept your secrets."  
  
"Yes, you did." Carly agreed, cupping his face in one hand while using the other to affectionately outline the curves of his face, "And for that, I promise this will all be over soon."  
  
Struggling, Mickey admitted, "I—I can't—breathe."  
  
"Just trust me to take care of you, forget the pain." Her voice soothed him into the black cloud as his eyes closed and his body went blissfully numb.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Please forgive me, Jase._  
  
Now that she had the thought, she let it go and pulled her mask over her face.  
  
Aaron paused, taking in and releasing a deep breath, and bored his eyes into hers, "You ready?"  
  
Carly nodded firmly, kneeling on the floor and staring towards the back doors of the ambulance.  
  
"Hold on!" The driver ordered, shifting the car to reverse, and pressed his foot into the floor, sending them crashing into the warehouse of Sonny and his men.  
  
~*~  
  
"What about Carly?!" Sonny shouted at his now unconscious victim, who was lifeless as he shook him by the collar of his shirt, "Tell me what you know!"  
  
"Sonny, look out!" He heard his men warn as the screeching tires warned them of an impact before the ambulance sped towards them, "Get down!"  
  
Sonny did as suggested, allowing one of his employees to lead him to shelter, and watched the scene unfold.   
  
As quickly as it had appeared, the doors swung up revealing a gun wielding someone. Quickly, the masked expert took out three men before they could do any harm. But it was hard to miss the distraction clouding the person's eyes as he/or she knelt beside his captive.   
  
Sonny was tempted to order his men to go forth when the person's friend escaped the ambulance as well and began to shoot.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly was in disbelief as she knelt next to Mickey's limp and beaten body. Her gloved hand felt for a weak pulse, and immediately her heart was once again full of hatred. Raising her head momentarily, she saw him.  
  
 _Hide like the coward you are, Corinthos._  
  
The thought must have spoke volumes beyond her own mind because for a split second her eyes connected with his. And the threat was made clear.  
  
 _I will kill you, Sonny. I swear I will. Even if it takes my last breath. I'll finish you._  
  
Before Sonny could respond, she was dragging Mickey's wounded body into the back of the ambulance.   
  
Aaron continued to shoot around himself, hoping to catch one more of the surrounding bastards for his fallen friend.  
  
"Let's go!" She ordered over the firing, knowing it was too forced and determined to sound vaguely like a voice anyone would recognize.  
  
Aaron eased back into ambulance, slamming the doors behind him and careful to lay low as she had warned him to.  
  
Sure enough, she was right.   
  
While they sped away, Sonny's men took out every window except the windshield and not one tire.  
  
His bliss was temporary as he lifted his head and finally observed his best friend.   
  
Carly blinked slowly, forcing back tears, as she heard Aaron's disbelief behind her.  
  
"Oh my god...Mick? Mick, are you all right?" He questioned with tears beginning to rapidly fall, examining his friend for a gunshot wound or anything else which would indicate a weapon, "Come on, buddy, help me out here. Talk to me."  
  
"Something's wrong, Aaron. We got to get him to a doctor."  
  
He ignored her voice, admitting softly, "Don't die on me now, you're the only family I got."   
  
"Listen to me! I know where we can go, but I need you to stay calm." Carly demanded, causing his misty eyes to met hers in the rear view mirror, and continued when seeing he was focused, "His pulse is severely weak. I need you to talk to him, keep him calm, and keep track of his pulse."  
  
"If we go to the hospital, we're as good as dead."  
  
"I told you!" Carly reminded him loudly, ignoring the fierce pounding of her heart, "I know where we can go."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucky laid out the map he had managed to put together from Luke's memory. With it, his ramble was quick and concise, "We have to be careful. Getting to Cassini's not going to be easy after your late night visit or the recent 'accident' with his car. Security's going to be tight, and we've got have a backup plan for the backup plan."  
  
"You sure you haven't been working for Jason?" Luke questioned with a suspicious raise of his brow.  
  
Smiling with the corner of his mouth, he winked, "He can't afford to hire me."  
  
"Jason and I are going in, we'll have you monitor the outside situation." Luke began, ignoring the slight chill his son's cockiness gave him, "If we enter through here," He paused, gesturing to a back entrance elevator, "We could cut off a lot of the defense before they know what hit them."  
  
"They can never know you're there, Dad." Lucky stated firmly, waiting for his eyes before adding, "If they do, you're not going to make it out."  
  
Before any assurance could ensue, his presence was flooding the office with a flushed expression, "Put everything on hold, we've have to get to the warehouse."


	32. Chapter 32

_Carly watched the scene with tears in her eyes, the beginning of her world's end was on that screen._

_Sonny pledged his love for Alexis and their unborn child in the presence of God while Jason was with Elizabeth._

_His whisper appeared in her ear, the second she looked away in weakness, "It's happened, my love. They've forgotten you, and I'm your only hope."_

_"You did this to me...not them."_

_"I didn't force Sonny to marry Alexis, and I certainly didn't bait Jason into bedding Elizabeth." He laughed while muting the television and kneeling in front of her. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes, "When will you have seen enough? When will you fight? These men have betrayed, destroyed your life, and I am here. I want to help you."_

_"You want to help yourself. I may be hurt, but I'm not blind. You want back at them, and I'm your strongest weapon."_

_"Ah," He smiled, releasing her face from his grasp, "Yet another reason why I chose you, Carly. You're smart." Turning off the TV, he continued praise her, "Beauty and brains, what a combination. But understand this, I'm your only shot. Without me, you can never get back at them, much less get your son back." He faced her with confidence, absorbing her hatred with happiness, "Now, what's it gonna be? With me? Or against me?"_

Suddenly, her ebony eyes shot open to find herself curled up on the cabin sofa with a blanket covering her body. 

_Oh god, this is it....my last day in Port Charles._

Carly's sad, glassy eyes drifted to the sun shining outside. She threw the blanket off of herself and stood to her feet. Running her hands through her long blond strands, a smile briefly spread across her lips as she crossed the threshold into the room. 

Mickey lied comfortably in bed, an I.V. in his arm and Aaron by his side. Aaron was sound asleep, gripping Mickey's hand in his, as he stayed dead to the world.

Hugging herself tightly, Carly recalled Aaron's pleas...

_"No, Carly, you can't. They'll kill you!"_

_She shook her head, pushing past him and toward the fireplace, "I've put Jas—everyone through enough, it's time to end it."_

_"Not like this. There are other ways." Aaron insisted, waiting for her show him her angelic profile before continuing, "We can run. We can get Michael, and the four of us—we can run until they give up. You don't have to go back there, and you don't have to worry about Port Charles."_

_"I can't."_

_"You saved Mickey's life, let us save yours!" His heart filled shout caused her to turn to him, " **Please**."_

She blinked her eyes slowly, taking Aaron and Mickey's joined hand and raising it to her lips. Kissing their skin softly, she mentally made a decision.

_I have to do this on my own...please understand._

Carly took a deep breath and headed out of the room. Once in the living room, she quickly dialed a number into her cell phone and spoke softly, "You here? Good. Come to the door with the bag." 

Hanging up her cell phone, she extended her hand before herself and stared towards the engagement ring Jason gave her. 

_All this time...I was fighting the one person who could have saved me._

"Now, it ends." 

~*~

Michael swung his way to the last "monkey bar" and dropped to the sand below. Though the boy was happy to be at recess, he was not satisfied with his grandmother's response to his question earlier today.

_"They couldn't bring you to school because they had business to take care of. They'll be here later, sweetie, promise."_

He did not buy it. Something bigger was going on, and no one would tell him. Ever since his mom had returned, everyone had put on a front for him and failed to answer any of his questions. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him and looked around.

"Michael, over here."

He turned to see a man by the gate with a bright smile. Cautiously, Michael approached and glanced around to make sure no one was watching him.

When he had reached a foot away from the gate, Michael stopped and crossed his arms, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your mommy's." He proclaimed, kneeling down to be at eye level with him, "She asked me to come get you and take you home. She has some things she wants to tell you."

"Mommy would’ve sent Grandma." Michael stated strongly, eyeing the man suspiciously, "If you don't leave, I'll scream."

"Smart kid. Can't get nothing by you, can I?" Bowing his head with a smile, the man reached into his pocket to retrieve a picture, "Your mom told me to show you this, too." He pushed the photograph through the gate and signaled Michael to look.

The little boy ran to retrieve the picture and ran back to his previous spot. Wiping some dirt from the picture, he revealed Carly and the man standing together - his mother in the man's arms.

"That was our wedding day."

Frowning in confusion, Michael looked back towards the man angrily, "Where's my mommy?"

"She's going to meet us at home. I'm sure she would be very disappointed not to see you." He stood to his feet, signaling the child to exit the playground, "We don't want to disappoint mommy, do we?"

Michael glanced back at the teachers gabbing, then to the picture, and back to the man. With a look of defeat, he carefully exited the playground and went to the man.

Looking up towards the man, he admitted, "I don't want to lose mommy again."

The man picked Michael up and headed back to his limo, "That's why we're going home."

 


	33. Chapter 33

As Carly slipped her leather gloves on, her driver's eyes requested hers in the rear view mirror, "What's the plan?"  
  
"I'm boarding a plane in a couple of hours." She stated calmly, checking the clip of her gun before continuing with her explanation, "I have to tie up some loose ends before boarding. And I will have a guest by the time we get to the airport."   
  
"Guest? Should I have something prepared for—"  
  
"Yes." Carly set the gun in her lap, letting out a cold smile, "I want the trunk nice and empty for the trip. I want it to be an especially special ride for our friend."   
  
"Understood."   
  
"Good. Now, get us to that address quickly, I've got a lot to do before our departure." She ordered firmly before rolling up the window which separated them and focused on the world outside. Soaking in her last view of Port Charles view, Carly's mind was on one thing...Jason.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason, Lucky, and Luke had cut their meeting short concerning Cassini earlier once the call had came.  
  
Within an instant, Jason's world had gotten even worse.  
  
Now, instead of finding out more about Carly and Cassini's connection, Luke and Lucky were searching for Michael's guards. Jason was rushing to find Bobbie. It was not a hard task. The moment they entered, they could hear her voice shouting just a few steps away.  
  
"I don't understand! He was here!" Bobbie continued to shout, frantic tears spilling from her eyes as she paced the principal's office.  
  
"Ms. Spencer, if you calm down, I'm sure we can find a solution to—"  
  
"The only solution is my grandson! Now, you get off your ass and you find him yourself, if you have to!" She ordered furiously, her hands angrily gripping the man's arms, "Find Michael!"  
  
"Bobbie!" Jason's voice called out before he entered the office, his worried eyes connecting to something in her and causing her to run to him, "What happened? What do they know?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied softly, sobbing fiercely the moment she was in his arms, "He never came back in from recess."  
  
Jason stared at the principal in disbelief, "That's it?"  
  
"Unfortunately." He nodded, crossing his arms, "But the cops have been informed of the disappearance, and we'll keep you updated on anything the children may have seen...so far we know nothing more."  
  
~*~  
  
"How does a little boy with red hair get lost by two different body guards?" Luke snapped while he and his son's continued to search the school grounds, "I mean the kid's practically the next generation of mayhem, how do you do take your eyes off him for a second?"  
  
"I don't know." Lucky responded, huffy and irritated, while he thought aloud, "It doesn't add up."  
  
The two men were about to go back inside, sure they had searched everything. Suddenly, Lucky's hand on Luke's chest stopped him from making the move into the school.   
  
"You see that?" Lucky frowned, pointing towards the two huge trash cans towards the back.  
  
The second Luke recognized what it was; the two men rushed to the bins and confirmed their fears. With one last glance towards the lifeless hand escaping the lid, they looked inside to find Michael's guards had been well taken care of.  
  
"I guess that answers the question." Lucky sighed in frustration, stepping away from the trash can and heading inside to tell Jason of their discovery.  
  
~*~  
  
Aaron's eyes slowly opened to find a black, hefty, traveling bag at Mickey's feet.   
  
Immediately, he called for her, "Carly?" When there was no response, he rushed around the cabin to find it empty.  
  
"Fuck!!!" Aaron screamed in frustration before rushing back into the room and heading straight for the bag. After a moment of debate, he took a deep breath and unzipped the bag.  
  
His jaw dropped as he removed a letter addressed to both him and Mickey to reveal the bag was full of money.   
  
Before reaching in to count a signal bill, he opened the letter.  
  
 _Your help won't be forgotten. I hope this payment will show you my appreciation. I fear our paths will never cross again, so I have someone who will be watching you...if you ever need anything, he will let me know._  
  
Sincerely,  
Carly  
  
P.S. I ask only one last thing of you. There is a letter in the side pocket...please...help it to find Jason.  
  
Letting out a long, sad sigh, Aaron shook his head and stared towards Mickey with a whisper, "Damn it, Carly."  
  
~*~  
  
Cassini opened his eyes slowly to greet the new day. Reaching over for his latest bedfellow, he was disappointed to find nothing but empty space.   
  
"I didn't want her anyway." He mumbled to himself while slowly sitting up and rubbing his face. The moment he opened his eyes, all sense of security or obliviousness was out the window.   
  
It was impossible not to immediately sense that hatred.  
  
His eyes slowly drifted to a shadow in the corner of the room of the dimly sunlit room.   
  
Cassini ran his hands through his hair with an angry sigh, "Carly, I didn't expect you so early."   
  
"Unfinished business." She responded softly, stepping out of the shadows and to the foot of his bed. The moment her big brown eyes met his through the strands of some of her loose blond hair, Carly's gun was in his face, "You're of no use to me anymore."   
  
Raising his hands in fear, Cassini's eyes wide eyes pleaded with her, "Wa—wait! There has to be something I can do for you! Something I can offer! Please, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?" She repeated softly, somewhat lowering her gun with curious and thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Anything! Just name it!"   
  
"Hmm..." Carly thought for a moment, gently chewing her lip, before a wicked smile appeared. Blinking her long lashes, she revealed emotionless eyes and shrugged, "Nope."   
  
Before another syllable could leave his mouth, she had planted two bullets. One in his head and the other in his chest, firm and quick, just the way she had planned.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and her driver was at her side, "Should I clean this up?"  
  
Shaking her head, Carly concealed her weapon once again and headed out of the room, "No, I've got a crew on the way. They'll handle the guards I took out as well. I just want you to get me to my next stop."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Corinthos penthouse."


	34. Chapter 34

“I woke up, and she was gone. She left the money, and the letter. That’s it.” Aaron explained to a frustrated Mickey as he stared towards the ceiling, tears leaving his swollen eyes.  
  
The two men sat and stirred. Carly would be gone by the sun’s next rise. But what could they do? Silence consumed the air between them as they hoped an answer would come to them.  
  
Mickey took in a deep breath, wincing at the pain, before he spoke, “How much was in the bag?”  
  
“There’s at least twenty grand, and she’s got someone watching us when we need more.” Aaron let out a long sigh, standing to his feet, “But she also left us the building, the cars, and whatever cash we’ve got there. So she-“  
  
“Made sure we were taken care of.” Mickey finished causing their eyes to immediately meet in agreement, “We’ve got to find her.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We have to. She’s going to die, if we don’t.”  
  
“Mick, if we do this, it’s as good as suicide.” Aaron argued, trying to ignore the urge to charge after her without a second thought just as his friend was doing, “She’s a big girl. If she wanted help, she would have listened to me yesterday. She didn’t. We should just do as she ask and—“  
  
“What? Run with the money? She’s family, Aaron! We can’t turn our back on her!”  
  
“You think I want to?! I don’t! But we are two guys! Not an army!”  
  
“She needs us! And if it were one of us, she wouldn’t hesitate! Look at what she did for me!” Mickey reminded causing Aaron to look away in shame, “I’m not going to let her go through this alone. I’m not going to make her face him  _ **alone**_.”  
  
He let out a long, irritated breath before nodding slowly, “All right, but how do we stop her when she’s determined to self destruct?”  
  
“We get the one person who can stop her…on our side.” Mickey thought aloud, meeting Aaron’s curious eyes with certainty, “We need Morgan.”   
  
~*~  
  
Luke and Jason entered Cassini’s home carefully, but alarms were going off the moment they stepped off the back elevator to find nothing but silence. Still as they made their way around, they were on guard. Jason was searching the living room as Luke strayed down the hall towards Cassini’s bedroom.  
  
Luke’s gun dropped, along with his jaw, the moment he was inside and staring towards Cassini, “Kid, you might want to get in here quick.”  
  
“Why?” Jason responded quickly, heading towards the bedroom without argument, “Shit.” Jason stood at Cassini’s bedside, examining the two holes piercing his body.  
  
 _Well, she’s sure got her aim down._  
  
Jason thought before turning towards the window in disgust. Again, he was consumed with anger and betrayal. There was no question in his mind that she was behind this.   
  
 _Carly._    
  
It burned him, cut him, more than ever before because now…on top of everything…his family was missing…Carly…and Michael.  _ **His**_  fiancée and  _ **his**_  son.   
  
“So much for questioning Cassini.” Luke commented, bringing Jason out of his deep thoughts, “Well, I’m all out of ideas. Cassini was all I had.” His anger was evident as he kicked the bed and let out a small growl of frustration, “Damn it! My niece is going to get herself killed, and I’ve got nothing!”  
  
Jason tried to remain calm, still determined to be strong enough for his family.   
  
 _Something. I’ve got to have something._  
  
Rapidly, he thought about everything he thought he knew and found only one fact, “I know where we can go.”  
  
Luke questioned with wide eyes, “Where?”  
  
“There was this building. I followed her there when you found out about—“ Jason was cut off by the sound of people in the living room. Immediately, he was grabbing Luke and pulling him into a large closet nearby.   
  
The two held their breath, their guns ready to fire, as men began to flood the room…  
  
~*~  
  
Carly waited in the back of her car, filing her nails, as she waited for her signal. Though she would have enjoyed clearing out Sonny’s men one by one, she did not want to take any chances.   
  
If she wanted to protect Jason, Michael, and the rest of her Morgan/Spencer family, there could be no mistakes.   
  
She would leave Michael with Jason and Bobbie because there was no way she had anything to offer him. All this time he had been her focus, and she knew only now Port Charles would have been better off without her come back.  
  
Ignoring all this she glanced over her outfit one last time and reached for the mirror beside her.   
  
With her long blond hair pulled back, her look matched her attitude - absolutely dark.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and forced back tears when Jason’s trusting eyes confronting her.  
  
 _Why did I let you get to me? Why did I let it happen again?_  
  
Before she could answer this question or once again wonder if she should simply pick up the phone and call him, the car door to her right was opening.  
  
“We’re ready for you.”  
  
“It’s about time.” Carly responded coldly, exiting her car and approaching a back door with two guards beside her, “How many were there?”  
  
“I don’t know ten, twenty, does it really matter?”  
  
She glanced over at him dismissively as they boarded the elevator, “I suggest you lose the attitude and ego because you’re on a Corinthos shit list and that’s some place you don’t want to be.”  
  
~*~  
  
The door had slammed open allowing someone’s men to enter and attack him before he had a chance to blink.   
  
Now, he was on the ground trying to breath after the blows his body had taken.  
  
When the assault stopped abruptly, he found his eyes drifting towards the heels before him. A long black skirt dressed her from the waist down and a black top hugged her upper frame beneath her long over coat. Her skirt revealed one of her strong legs as she knelt down with a dangerous grin dressing her full lips.  
  
Sonny squinted, “I knew it. It’s been you all along.”  
  
“Aw, honey, you been thinking of me?” She teased while aggressively grabbing his face and leaning towards him, “Because I feel like you’ve been putting your attention elsewhere.”   
  
“Make this quick, Carly. You’re boring me.”  
  
Rising to her feet, she signaled her men to bring him to a stand, “Boring? Well, I suppose you’re going to miss that when this really starts getting good.”   
  
Sonny was brought to a stand by the men’s hold on his arms, “Getting other people to do your dirty work?” He laughed softly, despite the ache he felt in response, “Did you have Jason training them all?”  
  
Suddenly, losing her smile, Carly let her emotions react and her fist responded to Sonny accordingly. She was pleased by his anger as he faced her again as though they were about to go toe to toe.  
  
Her grin returned as she leaned into whisper, “What’s wrong, Corinthos? Starting to feel like the bitch that you are.”  
  
“You little—“ Again, her men held him back.  
  
Faking a shiver, Carly chuckled and brought a hand to her chest, “Ooo, I’m feeling a little tension. Do you think we should get some counseling, babe? Or…” A baby’s loud, anxious cry ceased her speaking causing Carly’s eyes to fill with frustration, “The baby’s here! I told you to check the home!”  
  
“We did.“  
  
“Silence!” Carly snapped with the following of the flick of her wrist and stared towards the stairs, “Fuckin’ idiots. I don’t know why I trusted you to do my job.” She huffed while retrieving her cell phone from her pocket and showing it to Sonny, “You call Jason. You tell him to get the kid. And if you so much as breathe wrong, that baby’s gone.”  
  
Sonny challenged her eyes with his own, his lip snarling, “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“You’re right.” She gestured towards the men around her, “But they would.”


	35. Chapter 35

"So you bringing Missy and the kids with you to the game?"   
  
"Hell no, this is my fun time." He replied while helping his buddy usher Cassini's body into a bag, men standing by to clean up the rest of the mess.  
  
All of them oblivious to the two men hidden in the closet.  
  
"Would you two try and keep it somewhat clean! Fuck it, we gotta clean this shit!" The third man complained as the men allowed Cassini's blood to smear the blood, "She kept him in bed for a reason!"  
  
"Nag, nag, nag! You sound just like my old lady."   
  
"Missy's a little louder."  
  
The two men shared a laugh, exiting the room with the body bag and leaving the other three men to clean the room.  
  
Luke suddenly frowned in the small growl escaping Jason's leather jacket and mouthed, 'What the hell is that sound?'  
  
'Cell phone.' Jason muted in response. Carefully, he retrieved his phone and caught the number with what light he could without pressing a button.   
  
 _Sonny?_  
  
Jason repeated the name to Luke, and he shared the young man's confusion. The two were brought out of their confusion as a man began to approach the closet, causing both of them to back up and prepare to fire.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's not answering." Sonny stated angrily as she hung up the phone and met his eyes, "He's probably pissed at me because of his whore of a girlfriend. You know she—" He was cut off by Carly's swift, strong kick to his groin.  
  
"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Carly snapped, stepping away from Sonny and debating about what to do, "Sonny Corinthos, the man who goes through women like Ex-lax, has the nerve to call me a whore."  
  
"At least his last girlfriend didn't have a track record."  
  
"Or a license." Carly replied, furious once again at the Elizabeth/Jason connection before returning to the task, "All right, I want you guys to get him to the car, clean this all up, and I'm going to go calm the little girl until someone shows up."  
  
Sonny was quick to react, shouting and trying to pry himself away once more, " _ **YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!**_ "  
  
"Get him out of my face,  _ **now**_." Carly demanded, heading upstairs.   
  
 _{Don't be aroused by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption  
(I know)  
Christ is coming…so am I  
You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye}_  
  
Without any questions, a guard gave Sonny a strong blow with the brunt of his gun knocking him out before they took him downstairs.  
  
Once upstairs, she inched towards the baby in her nursery – the nursery which would have been Carly & Sonny's child.   
  
Ignoring any twinge of the past the idea conjured up, Carly went to the crib to find a little girl anxious for some help.   
  
She may have been the most beautiful little girl Carly had ever seen, even crying her eyes out. Her dark, tanned skin was evident despite her full head of jet black hair; her chubby cheeks were wet and red from the crying she was doing.   
  
Gathering the bundle in her arms, Carly let out her first genuine smile of the day as if nothing mattered but Mya Corinthos.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing? We don't need to pack his shit. Let's just get this out of here before psycho bitch goes after her next target." The man complained, clearing the sheets and frowning in disgust towards the blood staining the mattress.  
  
With a shrug the man who had been inching toward them turned back to his buddy and began to help him with the mess.  
  
Luke and Jason lowered their guns, letting out a silent exhale of relief, as they continued to listen in on the cleanup crew.  
  
"What's with that chick anyway? What's she after?"  
  
The man scrubbing the mattress shrugged, huffing,"I don't know. Something about a beef with Corinthos and Morgan. Now, she's trying to even some kind of score."  
  
The statement caused Jason's betrayed, angry eyes to met Luke's as the men added fuel to his fire.  
  
 _{She'll suck you dry  
Still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weep  
And more than cry to be back in her bosom  
To do it again}_  
  
"Hmm, you think they got any clue?"  
  
"Does it matter? Those guys don't even know about half the territory they've lost." He laughed, nodding in agreement with his own voice, "Trust me, we're on the right side, if we want to be doing business when the dust settles. I—" The man's ramble was ceased by the ring of his cell phone.  
  
Jason bowed his head, knowing Luke could see his emotion, and tried to remind himself Carly loved him.   
  
 _She made a mistake. She just made a mistake._  
  
He insisted while keeping his eyes shut tightly, but the man's chuckle brought him out of whatever positivity he had left.  
  
"What? Corinthos place too! All right, all right, we're on our way." The man shut his phone off with a heavy sigh, "This can wait. Apparently, she left a bigger mess at Corinthos place."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Luke and Jason's eyes widened as they waited for the response.  
  
"His guards are eliminated for the most part." He replied softly, grabbing some supplies, "They had to be for her to get her hands on Corinthos."  
  
~*~  
  
As Carly held the baby in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth in the rocking chair, a twinge of humanity returned to her.  
  
Mya's eyes were growing heavy as she was finally changed and rocked back to sleep.  
  
"You poor little girl." She whispered softly, cradling the child in her arm and using the opposite hand to brush the baby's hair, "You never asked for any of this, did you?" Tears filling her eyes, Carly continued to speak in hushed tone, "I'm sorry for taking your parents away...not because of them but because of you....you deserved a family." She let out a long sigh while standing to her feet, "But Jason will probably take you." Carly grinned, laying the little girl back in her crib and continuing to affectionately stroke her skin, "And you can have a family...with my Michael."   
  
Bowing her head in shame, she withdrew her touch and tried to shield herself from the guilt and regret now attacking her. The opening door downstairs was a welcome distraction.  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Jesus has risen  
It's no surprise  
Even he would  
Murder his mama to ride to hell between those thighs  
The pressure is building  
At the base of my spine  
If I gotta sin, to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie}_  
  
"Sonny!" Jason shouted loudly while entering the penthouse with Luke.   
  
It was apparent to them that everyone who had been protecting Sonny was gone.  
  
They searched for a clue, anything, but nothing surrounded them but death.   
  
The two headed upstairs looking for anything which would give them some kind of clue as to what had truly taken place.  
  
Jason strayed into Mya's room, his eyes widening when he saw the baby in her crib sound asleep. Putting his gun away quickly, he took the little girl in his arms and took a deep breath when seeing she was fine.  
  
But when he realized how at peace she was...his eyes strayed towards the rocking chair still moving nearby.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Sorry, Luke._  
  
Carly thought while her ride remained on course and on time for her flight... _to hell_.  
  
Running her fingernails along her jawline, she tried to sink in what she had done.   
  
Cassini was gone, she now had Sonny with cruel intentions, and she was leaving Port Charles, knowing she had turned her back on Jason.  
  
Closing her eyes, Carly forced herself to inhale and exhale deeply.  
  
 _It had to be done. If you didn't leave Jason and Michael now, you never would and he'd kill them._  
  
"I can't let that happen." She whispered to herself, despite the urge to once again run into Jason's awaiting arms.   
  
Suddenly, the ring of her cell phone brought her back. Quick to pick up the line, Carly answered with aggravation, "I'm on my way. Corinthos is with me."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Her husband approved, his happy mood setting off alarms within her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing. I've just uh—I've got a present for you too."  
  
"I can't wait." She answered calmly, a cynical smile staining her lips as she blinked her eyes sarcastically, "I can only imagine—"  
  
"Mommy?" His voice asked softly, somewhat frightened.  
  
"Michael?" Carly's skin crawled the moment she heard his voice, "Baby, where are you?"  
  
"He said to tell you I'm home."  
  
~*~  
  
 _{My pulse has been rising  
My temples are pounding  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady than Freddy, I'm ready to blow  
What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for}_  
  
"Please, tell me you know this isn't true." Bobbie begged him, "Jason, tell me you know my daughter's coming home."  
  
"She was saying goodbye all day. This was it. She took Michael, and she ran."   
  
"No. No. Carly wouldn't do that! She loves us! Our family!"  
  
"Maybe you should sit down, Bob—"  
  
"NO!" Bobbie screamed in response to Lucky's attempt at being the voice of reason. Pointing an accusing finger toward Jason, she clung to the last ounce of faith she had, "You know better than anyone that she's not herself. This isn't her fault. Something is happening to her."  
  
"This was a choice." He responded boldly, causing the three Spencers to bow their heads in sadness, "She took our trust and used it against us. I love Carly, but—"  
  
Before he could finish a loud knock on the door caused them to cease their heated conversation.   
  
Bobbie opened the doors after wiping her eyes once more and found herself confronted by two men she did not recognize, "Can I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for Jason Morgan. You know where we can find him?" The man inquired causing Bobbie's expression to harden, "Look, lady, we don't time to be fu—"  
  
"What my buddy was trying to say," The wounded man cut him off, offering a slight grin, "is we got information on Carly, and he's the only one we can give it to."   
  
Bobbie examined them momentarily before stepping aside and sharing an awkward, curious glance with the rest of her family towards the two men now entering her house.  
  
The healthy man ushered his struggling friend to the chair next to the sofa and carefully sat him down. Once seated, the two finally looked towards a frustrated Jason Morgan.  
  
Quick to question, Jason glared towards them, "Who are you? What do you know? And how do you know it?"  
  
"Well, since we're in a rush, I'll give you the cliff note version." The standing man replied with casual ease, "I'm Aaron, he's Mickey, we know a hell of a lot more than you do, and we know it ‘cause we work for her."   
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Good, because before we tell you a damn thing, you're going to help us look for Carly in town. If we're quick, we might be able to catch her flight."  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Pray  
That she'll rob you blind  
Pray  
Because no one ever survives  
Praying to stay in her arms  
Just to die a little longer  
Saviors and Saints  
Devils and Heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive}_  
  
Her feet were quick, yet proud and calculated as she finished the concrete path 'their' elaborate mansion. Bursting into the doors, all surrounding men and women bowed their heads in both respect of her presence and disappointment she had not made it away.  
  
She headed straight for his study and kicked the door open with her heel.  
  
There Michael sat, playing chess and wearing a suit, and without a word or look towards her husband she went to him.  
  
Ignoring husband’s smile, she took her son in her arms, placed him on her hip and headed upstairs to her room. But before completely exiting, Carly coldly stated, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Rev 22:20" - Puscifer**


	36. Chapter 36

Luke was suddenly thankful for Bobbie's presence upstairs with Mya as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Get him off me!" Aaron demanded while Jason pinned him to the wall, his hands closing further around his neck with each minute that passed.  
  
"Let him go!" Mickey argued, attempting in vain to pry Jason off his friend with his extremely weak arms.  
  
It was all nothing more than a whisper over the fierce pounding of his heart as he shouted, "You tell me where she is or I'll kill you while he watches!"   
  
"You won't know anything, if you don't let him go!" Mickey shot back, watching as his friend struggled in Jason's grasp, "We're here to help!"  
  
"Do you want to help Carly?" Lucky's voice was suddenly in his ear calming him down, "Jason, we need them to do that. We're going to need whatever they know to get to Michael and Carly. Let him go."  
  
 _Great. They're negotiating as this guy chokes me to death._  Aaron thought while attempting to loosen Jason’s hands around his throat.  
  
Jason's eyes remained focused on him as he finally released his grasp and dropped Aaron to his feet. Backing away a couple steps, he watched as Mickey rushed to Aaron's side and helped the man stand.  
  
Aaron rubbed his neck aggressively, glaring towards Jason, "No wonder you two are crazy about each other. You two are both out of your fuckin' minds."  
  
"Tell us what you know or we're going to sic Jason on you again." Luke popped the comment in, tired of all the stalling - knowing it all was doing was wasting valuable time.  
  
"All right!" Aaron huffed, sharing a glance with Mickey who gave him a nod of approval before he continued, "It all started just before Carly came to town."  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting Michael on her bed, she knelt before him, "Are you okay?" Carly's question was repetitive as she checked Michael frantically for any marks, "Did he do anything to hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank God." She whispered in relief before cupping her son's face firmly in her hands and kissing his forehead forcefully, "Thank God, you're safe."  
  
"Mommy, who is he?" Michael asked softly as she pulled away to face him, "Why’s he keeping me here?"  
  
"It's a long story, honey. You just—you have to do as I say, all right? No arguments whatsoever, okay?" Carly waited for his slow nod of agreement before taking his hands in hers, "That man is evil. You do as he says, but you don't listen to a word he speaks, understand?"  
  
Michael frowned, scared and confused, "Kind of."  
  
"Just—don't let him make you think something horrible, okay? About anyone….and don't worry, I will protect you with everything I have." Carly promised, flashing a brief warm smile then went on, "Now, I swear to you, I will get you back to Daddy. I will not let anyone keep you here. But you have to promise me, that when I can get you out of here, you'll run....even if I'm not with you. Promise me, you'll run for your life."  
  
"No." The boy pouted, his lip quivering as he began to fully understand her request, and tears filled his eyes, "I'm not leaving you."  
  
"I will always be with you." She spoke softly, blinking back tears as she frantically kissed his hands grasped within her own, and took a deep breath before sadly meeting his eyes once again, "You carry the best part of me, Michael. You are the one thing I've done right in my life. But you need your daddy...because he knows everything better than I do." Carly stroked her son's cheek as he began to cry, "And you deserve the best, far away from here, okay?"   
  
Michael reached out to her causing Carly to embrace him with plenty of warm welcome.   
  
Clinging to her, the boy sobbed in her shoulder...clearly fearing the worst with plenty of reason.  
  
"I have to get you back to them, baby." She said softly, fighting her own flood of sobs, "Promise me, Michael...promise your mama, you'll run."  
  
With huge hesitation and reluctance, Michael shakily responded the way she needed him to, "I promise."  
  
After holding Michael into the night, Carly awoke the next morning to the damning light.   
  
Her anger was refueled with the simple blinking of her eyes as she stared down towards her son who loosely hugged her slender waist.   
  
 _Oh God...it wasn't a dream. He's here...we had the talk...and he should be at home._  
  
She slipped out of bed, making sure Michael was still deep in dreams, and went to the door. With one glance back at her son... _I'm so sorry, Michael. I will fix this._  
  
Grabbing her long black silky robe, she exited her large bedroom and headed towards his study.   
  
Entering without so much as a knock, Carly was angered to find he was nowhere inside.  
  
 _Chicken shit_.  
  
Slowly, she headed over to his window with the cross of her arms. The scene of what lied outside coming into view even more with each step.   
  
The island was bright and beautiful as the sun shined brightly on the sands near the ocean brushing the shore...but the scene past their flourishing gardens was anything but admirable.  
  
Gun wielding men surrounded the place as far as the eyes could scene, covering what seemed to be every corner for miles, ensuring no one got in or out.  
  
While trying to come up with a plan in her head, Carly heard the soft hiss of the door's opening and closing.   
  
The question was escaping her before she had the chance to silence it, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"My son. He had nothing to do with us."  
  
"He had everything to do with us." His voice was calm, cool, and collected as he found a place behind her. Encasing her in his arms, he whispered into her ear, "I missed you."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me." Carly snapped, escaping his hold with a swing of her arms and placing a few steps between them, "You had no right to go after Michael."  
  
"He was the one thing separating us."  
  
"No!" She shouted, spinning around to face him with an accusing finger in his face, "He was the one thing you could hold over my head!"  
  
He shook his head, flipping through papers on his desk, "You know, Carly, I beginning to think you're ungrateful for all the things I have given you."  
  
"Ungrateful?"  
  
"Yes!" He shot back causing her to flinch but remain strong while standing before him, "You went against everything we worked so hard for, and I've been very understanding! You screw up our business in Port Charles, you leave Morgan alive, and I have not lost it once! I've been maintained for you!"  
  
Carly nodded, repeating, all in doubt, "For me?"  
  
"I have done nothing but work for you and us."  
  
"For yourself. Everything is about you, it's never been about me!" She replied defiantly, furious with his lies, "I may be delusional about a lot of things, but your intentions are not one of them!"  
  
"You know if I wanted to hurt you, I could! And I wouldn't have to use your son! I'd just take out Morgan!"  
  
"You're not man enough to take out Jason!"  
  
Her quick, swift response got the according response.   
  
Tightening her jaw the moment his hand had impacted her face, Carly's face now looked angrily away from him.  
  
“Watch what you say around me, Carly.” He warned as she raised a hand to her throbbing cheek, “Or you'll end up back in that room where Corinthos now lies.” With the threat, he was quickly exiting the room in frustration and leaving Carly to regain her composure.  
  
~*~  
  
“One day when Mickey won a game of pool, the guy realized we had hustled him out of a little more than a grand. We thought it was chump change to him by the way he was pimping his fancy suit. He left calmly, and we figured he was a good sport.”  
  
“He was waiting for you outside with reinforcements.” Luke added, causing Aaron to frown towards him confused, “Nobody just gives you over a grand, kid.”  
  
Shaking his head at the comment, Aaron sighed, “Right well, he didn't kick our ass like we thought he would. Instead, he offered a job.”  
  
“Working for Carly?” Lucky repeated, wondering who these other men were.  
  
“Not at first, that came later. The first thing we were to do was..." Aaron hesitated, her family's awaiting eyes nearly getting the best of him, "beat her up, make it look so bad that....no one would ask questions when she was silent."  
  
While Jason bowed his head thoughtfully, Lucky glanced back at Luke who was just shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
With a soft, sarcastic laugh, Mickey assured them, "She made us pay, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"Yea, showed up at our place one night and beat the shit out of us. Took us both out without so much as a glance." Aaron elaborated, causing the men to look back at him anxiously awaiting the rest, "A little time passed and...she came back to us. Rambling about you." He paused, waiting until he could bore his eyes into Jason's, "Then she came to us...made us go along with her."  
  
"Made you?" Jason repeated in disbelief, his heart questioning every word the man let leave his lips.  
  
"Yea, made us." Aaron snapped in response, dismissing Jason's look with, "You've obviously never had a Caroline ass kicking, but trust me...you will if you don't play it straight."  
  
"Next!" Lucky interjected, annoyed by the two's constant power play, "What came next?"  
  
"We broke into Corinthos' place." Their wide eyes caused him to add, "Well, technically, Carly was the one who broke in, and we waited out back for her."  
  
Jason searched his memory, suddenly mentioning, "The rose? That was her?"  
  
Mickey and Aaron both nodded slowly.  
  
Rubbing his forehead in aggravation, he instructed them, "Go on."  
  
"Then came that night at the warehouse...the first time. We broke in, and you showed up." He could immediately tell by the look on his face...., "You knew?" Aaron laughed angrily, balling his fists, "You tackle her to the ground,  _ **know**_  it's her, and let this happen!"  
  
Quick to restrain Jason from attacking again, Lucky urged, "I suggest you continue rather than judge."  
  
"Fine, it snow balled all right! We ended up taken out one of your allies and aiming for the warehouse again! We set up a bomb on Cassini's car and made a mess of everything!" Aaron shouted, getting in Jason's face with an accusing finger, "And it's your fault!"  
  
"My fault?"   
  
"Yes! You're her only mistake! You always have been!"  
  
Jason stood to his feet despite Lucky's attempts to keep him seated, "You tell me Carly's lied this whole time! She's gone, my son's gone, and you tell me that—!"  
  
"Wait a second!" Mickey intervened, standing quickly and feeling the immense pain in side because of it, "Michael's gone? Since when!"   
  
"Since Carly!" Jason snapped causing the man to shake his head with shocked and fearful eyes, "What? She did something to catch you off guard! Join the club!"  
  
Mickey ignored his anger and fueled his reply with his own madness, "You don't get it! He wasn't part of the deal!"  
  
"Deal? What deal?" Luke finally popped into the conversation, still trying to digest what he had been told.  
  
"The deal she made with  **him**!" Mickey snapped, facing Jason in search for some sympathy in stone gaze, "She made it for you! To save your life!"  
  
" ** _Him_** , who?! What are you talking about!"  
  
"Her husband! Carly made a deal with him to keep Michael here and let you live! It's the only reason she agreed to go back to that bastard!"  
  
Their eyes widened at the announcement of 'her husband'.   
  
Mickey continued in spite of them, shaking his head in disgust, "She loves you! This letter is your proof! But while your shuffling your damn feet! Aaron and I are going to find her!" 


	37. Chapter 37

Staring towards the clouds moving above, she grinned happily as she felt his head resting on her arm. The two of them continued to drown in the image of the changing scenery with wonder and peace, lying in the lush grass and forcing the world to slow down.   
  
Carly broke their silence with her softest tone, "So whenever you miss me, whenever I can't be right there….I want you to look up there."  
  
"Why?" He asked with his bright innocent eyes focused on the bright sky.  
  
"Because it's the one place where you can find your favorite things." She answered, gesturing towards the clouds curves, "The sky will talk to you about those things whenever you want…you just have to pay close attention." Carly glanced at him quickly before urging him, "Go on, try it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think about your two favorite things, and I'll help you find it up there." She gestured towards the blue canvas with excited eyes, happy her son so willingly gave her a distraction.  
  
Without hesitation, yet sadly, Michael replied, "Mommy and daddy."  
  
The admission made Carly pause her happiness and focus on the pain she was putting her child through. As his puppy dog eyes searched the clouds for cooperation, she had to find a way…something she had not already used…to explain this to him.  
  
Comfort and ease returned when Michael took her hand on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Suddenly, she was back in mommy mode….ready to tell him what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well…" Carly searched the sky until she found a cloudy mass resembling something close to a door, "That's the day you made a family out of mommy and daddy. Through that door, your daddy accepted both of us…and made us his whole world…." Her open thoughts were almost too much until she happened to see the smile returning to her son's face. His encouragement caused her to continue, finding images close to their family's history, and she realized she had found the one place Michael could be happy until she got him home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think she's scared?" Mickey paused his packing and waited for his friend to do the same, "Do you think he's hurting her?"  
  
"Has he ever stopped?" Aaron sighed, while loading another gun and putting the safety on before loading it in his bulky bag.  
  
Nodding in agreement, he took a seat on his bed, "I can imagine…"  
  
Aaron stopped his actions, letting out a long sigh, and faced his friend, "We're going to help her, Mick. We'll be there soon."  
  
"Yeah…right…" Mickey lifted his head while Aaron took a seat beside him, "A crippled me and a psychotic you. We're going to be a lot of help."  
  
"We can't just sit here."  
  
"No, but we would have been more help had…." He trailed off, looking away, and inhaling deeply, "Morgan actually—"  
  
"Screw Morgan." Aaron snapped, rising quickly to his feet, "He doesn't want to help, we don't need him!"  
  
"You're the one who decided we needed help!"  
  
"Yeah, and you decided it had to be Morgan!" He saw Mickey's disappointed gaze drift elsewhere and stopped himself, "You said it yourself, we can't just leave her there. She needs us." Aaron bored his eyes into Mickey's, "Whatever it takes, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~  
  
 _Dear Jason,  
  
By the time you read this, you will know the truth...I'm not who you think I am. The woman you know and love resides in your heart alone.   
  
She's dead, gone more than a year ago, and I can't say I knew how to save her. I tried to believe she could return, those moments I stared into your eyes and saw love looking back at me I felt like her once again. But it was a dream. A cruel joke sent to tease and remind me of every single thing I can never have.  
  
I lied. I lied for all the wrong reasons, and I was trained well to do so. I came back for revenge. I came to hurt you and Sonny before taking my son. I was going to take Michael and leave you two in the flames I set... but something stopped me…it was you. So, in conclusion, I will lay it all out for you. I will tell you the truth because I owe you that much.  
  
Carly loves you. She has always loved you... with every bit of who she was. I suppose she'll never stop. But the woman writing this is cold and dead... and numb. She's no longer surprised because any life she had was stolen from her. Any love she carried in her heart was cut out. And she feels nothing but pain.  
  
I hate her. I wish she would die ,and I could finally end all the suffering. Not only my own... but that which I've caused. I will end this…for you and our son. I'm not sure how or when. But I promise to make him pay for what he's taken from us…including the woman you love. You have my word for whatever it’s worth._  
  
Jason dropped the letter to his lap, the mist burning his eyes, as he tried to process what had just been given to him - a half ass version of the truth.   
  
It was too much for him. His heart was exploding, and it was because he had allowed himself to love her. For the first time since knowing her, he had allowed himself to fall in love with her and now he was in too deep.   
  
Because he had known she was not the same months ago, but he wanted to believe it was his imagination. That he was trying to give himself another excuse not to be with her like he had done so many times before.  
  
Glancing towards the photo of Carly and Michael once again, he focused on Carly's eyes.   
  
They had told him the truth when she said she loved him. They had to be.   
  
 _She was scared. That's all. She still thinks she can make things better by lying to you._  
  
While the idea did not ease the discomfort of her deceit, it helped him stand to his feet and head downstairs. Immediately, the Spencer conversation ensuing downstairs was engulfing him, inviting him to share the decision he had made.  
  
Bobbie was furious as she pointed an accusing finger towards Luke, "If he doesn't find my daughter and grandson, I'm going to do it myself! And not any of you will be able to stop me, do you understand me?"  
  
"She's right." Jason agreed, causing them to look towards the stairs he descended, "We're going to find them." Glancing towards the letter tight in his fist, he added, "And I know who’s going to help us."  
  
~*~  
  
Once she had put Michael to bed, Carly went into her bedroom and tried to calm the sickness in her stomach as she searched for something appropriate for 'negotiations.'   
  
A form fitting, dark rose nightgown passed the test. Slipping on a matching silky robe, she was marching towards his office. With a light knock, she entered the room. He was getting off the phone, and she only caught a snippet of some meeting he was to have tomorrow evening.   
  
Lifting his eyes from his desk, a smile spread across his lips, "What's this," He gestured towards her outfit, "all about?"  
  
Carly locked his office door and approached his desk, "We need to talk."  
  
"Now, you want to talk? This morning you were ready to behead me, and  _ **now**_  we're talking?"  
  
"I have a request."  
  
Laughing beneath his breath, he shook his head, "Of course. The only time you're half way civil, when you have a request."  
  
She went on, failing to be discouraged, "It's about Michael."  
  
"Carly, I have enough to do right now. When that bastard Corinthos wakes up, I want him to have the proper greeting."  
  
"I want him to be returned to my mother."  
  
His eyes shot to hers, examining her with skepticism, "You mean returned to Morgan, don't you?"  
  
"If he's returned, there will be less questions. And I..." She bowed her head, locking her hands before herself, "I will owe you....more than I already do."  
  
"I feel we can raise him properly here. Morgan's going to self destruct soon, and your family will soon follow."   
  
His confidence, his utter disregard for her emotional involvement made her believe his truth. But still, she pushed, "I'm—I'm begging you to let Michael go home."  
  
His smile went from cynical to devilish, "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Removing her robe, she jutted her chin somewhat confidently, stating, "I'll do whatever I have to in order to convince you this is for the best."  
  
Leaning back in his chair, scooting it back slightly, he raised a brow, "And what do I get for my generosity?"  
  
Carly rounded his desk, boring her eyes into his, "Whatever you want."  
  
Placing his hands on her hips, he tugged her towards him. His smile disappeared, his expression suddenly very serious as she straddled his lap, "I want what I've always wanted."  
  
"And what's that?" She asked softly, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, "Revenge?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded slowly, a chuckle escaping as he began to hug her waist, "And you."  
  
"You have me." She lied, sure he knew it was true, and joined him in a passionate, angry kiss.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, Carly tried to imagine something else someone else. She was determined to get Michael back...to his real family.  
  
~*~  
  
The two of them were well aware the chances of them getting her out and themselves alive were slim to none. But they had to try. Carly was their boss, she was their friend and, most importantly, she was family. They gathered their belongings, heading towards their jet, fully prepared to lose their lives and happy to do so for the right cause.  
  
They stopped in their tracks the minute they saw three men approaching. Tightening their jaws, they stared toward them with a stone expression and remained still.  
  
 _What do they want?_  Mickey thought angrily as Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, and Jason Morgan stopped with a foot between them.  
  
"We have a plane to catch." Aaron snapped before any of the men got a word in edge wise, "You're not gonna stop us so I suggest you just step aside."  
  
"I don't owe you an explanation about my actions. The last thing you two morons know about is me and Carly. So, just know we're getting on that plane with you, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us." Jason retaliated causing the men to glare towards him in disbelief, "And there's only one thing I want to hear from you two."  
  
Mickey placed a hand to Aaron's chest as he was about to go after Jason for numerous reasons, "What's that, Morgan?"  
  
"What do you know about," Jason bowed his head, trying to bring himself to ask the question, "Carly's husband?"  
  
Mickey sighed angrily, dropping his hand with a shrug, "Nothing, and that's the truth. We've never dealt with him directly, it's always been through 'yes' men or Carly."  
  
"All right." He nodded slowly, before signaling his guards to bring their own luggage of assistance, "Where are we headed?"  
  
"Puerto Rico."   
  
~*~  
  
Carly stared in the mirror with disgust. Her hair was mangled, her skin felt as though it were crawling, and her eyes constantly blinked back tears in disbelief of what she had become.   
  
Holding a hand to her stomach, she held a hand over her mouth...hoping to avoid the nauseous she felt once again. But it was impossible.   
  
 ** _That_**  man had touched her.  __ **That**  man had claimed to love her...and worst of all claimed her physically.  
  
After flushing the toilet once more, she turned the faucet on and filled her palms with water. The cool liquid against her warm cheek helped slightly, but her pulse was still rapid.  
  
Exiting the bathroom, she took a step towards his bed and spotted his arm stretched towards the vacant space beside him. But thought of being in his bed or beside him after the sickening hours she had already endured...made her head towards the terrace.   
  
Carly stepped out in nothing more than the long sleeved black shirt of his she had retrieved earlier. Staring out at the water reflecting the moonlight, she tried to catch her breath as a slight breeze swept through the air, inviting her to forget all which had happened. But as she began to feel the sprinkles of rain fall, she could not help but long to be cleansed - want to be washed away from this place and these memories.  
  
Sinking as she clutched the thick poles of the railing, she leaned against the icy stone and began to sob.


	38. Chapter 38

Carly awoke somewhat abruptly, and her eyes fluttered open to find the sun had not even began to peek out from behind the clouds.  
  
"Wake up. I have something to show you." His voice was haunting yet inviting as it drew her out of her black slumber, "I've made a decision about Michael."  
  
She faced him with suspicion, slowly adjusting herself to a seated position on the bed, "You have?"  
  
"Yes, come with me," He extended his hand to her with a dangerous grin, "and I'll explain."  
  
Taking his hand with a stone expression, Carly followed him out of his room.  
  
On the way to a room at the other end of the hall, he began with an excitement which gave her chills, "You're right. Michael is your son, and you should decide where he stays. And I've spent so much time on getting you here, bringing you here, that I forgot the object of all of this."  
  
Retracting her hand, she crossed her arms, "Which is?"  
  
"To forget the past, yours and mine, and focus on our future." He opened the door and gestured for her to enter.  
  
The moment his smile started fade, Carly entered the room – entering a whole new nightmare. Her eyes filled with tears the moment they surveyed the room, realizing what it stood for – their 'future'.  
  
"This is the deal." He presented, signaling to the room now being remodeled, "Your past for  _ **our**_  future."  
  
"A nursery...” Carly nodded, with a hand to her sick stomach, “you want a child."  
  
"You can design this anyway you want. A mother knows her child. And I know you will know ours." He proposed, signaling to their growing surroundings, "Our child. Our empire."  
  
"Empire?"  
  
"Yes. Morgan and Corinthos were the last piece. Everyone else is gone, eliminated, and we're unstoppable." He reminded causing her to bow her head, "Our child would be safe, cared for, and have a future that would be unmatched. By anyone!"  
  
"What makes you think I want to bring a child into this mess? Huh!"  
  
Toning down his excitement and hope, he returned to his cold nature, "If you want to get a child out of this, you'll agree. That's the deal." He saw her reluctance, her pure disgust, and sighed, "I'm disappointed. I thought you would realize the promise of this agreement."  
  
"Fuck your disappointment!" Carly snapped, boring her furiously eyes into his, "How do I know you won't poison a child like you've done to me!"  
  
"I see your return still has you seeing crossed eyed. But...perhaps...tonight will change your mind." With a look away, he passed her and stood at the door, "Corinthos will be ready for the final stake. I expect you to put it in him." Opening the door, he announced, "I have a meeting this morning, so you will have time to gather yourself...and your sanity."  
  
Carly stood with a tightened jaw, fighting back tears, until she heard the door shut behind her.   
  
~*~  
  
Jason, Luke, Lucky, Mickey, and Aaron got off the place at a secret location. Something Mickey and Aaron had failed to think about before Jason had got on board.   
  
As promised, Jason had a car waiting for them the moment they touched ground. They loaded their weapons into the car before getting in. In the back, Jason laid out a map of the island and assigned each member of their party to different sections of the territory – still in utter disbelief anyone could have made it on to Puerto Rico territory without tripping on one of Sonny's men.  
  
With no idea of what they were looking for Jason could only hope Carly's husband would finally make a mistake.  
  
~*~  
  
 _You're out of your mind._    
  
Carly thought to herself while approaching his study – prepared to agree to his deal. But, to her as always, it made sense.  
  
 _You can take birth control behind his back, and he'll never get you pregnant. Just make him agree to sending Michael home first._  
  
However, when she approached the door, she stopped while spotting the guards at his door.  
  
 _Damn it, how long does he plan to keep this meeting going?_  
  
While standing feet away from his door, she bowed her head in silence.  
  
"¿Es usted bueno, la Sra..?"   
 _(Are you okay, Mrs.?)_  
  
Braving a smile, Carly quickly responded, "Soy fino. Gracias."   
 _(I'm fine. Thank you.)_    
  
The moment her maid started to step away, she stopped her with a curious frown, "¿Usted sabe quién encuentra mi marido con?"  
 _(Do you know who my husband is meeting with?)_  
  
"No, su huésped era muy reservado. Yo ni obtiene una mirada. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba usted alguien?"   
 _(No, his guest was very secretive. I didn't even get a peek. Why? Were you expecting someone?)_  
  
"No. acabo de preguntar lo que él esconde de mí."   
 _(No. I was just wondering what he's hiding from me.)_  
  
With a nervous smile, Carly took a deep breath and continued, "¿Permitirá usted mí saber cuando su huésped ha dejado?"  
 _(Will you let me know when his guest has left?)_  
  
The maid's warm smile nearly made her discomfort ease, "Por supuesto."  
 _(Of course.)_  
  
"Gracias."   
 _(Thank you.)_  
  
Carly nodded with a smile before returning to her room where Michael had been studying.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason entered the small, dark bar with much reserve.   
  
Alone, he planned to take on the room...knowing it was a known territory for worst of the worst.  
  
Hitmen, bodyguards, known snakes and rats, along with anyone else dirty in the business gave the place its reputation.  
  
But this was also the reason he depended on it.   
  
The moment he had entered, the men within were eyeing him closely.  
  
They did as trained, as Jason expected, minded their business unless spoken too – one reason he too often came to the place for peace.  
  
Approaching the bar, he retrieved her picture from his pocket and presented it to the bartender, "¿Perdone, pero usted ha visto a esta mujer?"  
 _(Excuse me, but have you seen this woman?)_  
  
Throwing his hands up in surrender, a glass in one hand a towel in the other, the nervous bartender responded, "No. Arrepentido."  
 _(No. Sorry.)_  
  
Turning around to face the rest of the men, Jason rose the picture and his voice, "¿Perdone, lo tiene vista esta mujer?"  
 _(Excuse me, have you seen this woman?)_  
  
The men dropped their heads with negative responses – everyone except one.  
  
Removing his cigar from his mouth, the man spoke from a smoky shadow, "¿Quién quiere saber?"  
 _(Who wants to know?)_  
  
Jason replied calmly, attempting to convince the man he was for real, "Su marido es buscarla."   
 _(Her husband's looking for her.)_  
  
"¡Imposible!" He laughed, rising from his seat and emerging from the shadows, "Ella es nunca distante de su marido."   
 _(Impossible. She's never far from her husband.)_  
  
Jason signaled the man for more information. When he received a cash motion in response, his hands were throwing the man to the ground.  
  
Holding his collar fiercely within his fists, he shouted, "¡Qué sabe usted?!"  
 _(What do you know?!)_  
  
"¡Nada!" The man insisted, terrified by Jason's quick temper, and added, "¡Apenas que él posee la mansión unas pocas millas de aquí!"  
 _(Nothing! Just that he owns the mansion a few miles from here!)_  
  
Yanking the man to his feet, Jason pulled his gun out and stuck in the man's face with one order, "Tómeme allí."  
 _(Take me there.)_  
  
~*~  
  
Carly stood at her mirror with a reflection which was unrecognizable to her.  
  
Michael slept soundly behind her, needing the nap because of a painful headache he had.  
  
 _Stress, no doubt._  
  
She closed her eyes, placing her brush down after aggressively running it through her hair, and headed out of the room. Locking the door, Carly secured her son before exiting the mansion and downstairs.   
  
Once she had seen his office was still closed, she wandered outside to their downstairs terrace and stared out – still determined to agree to his deal.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can trust this guy?" Luke whispered softly as the man continued to instruct the driver of where to go.  
  
"Yes, because before he can warn his boss were going to make sure he can't talk." Jason answered softly as the man suddenly lowered his voice with worried eyes.  
  
Carly's army of supporters looked towards the mansion coming closer and closer into view.  
  
While the driver stopped at the gate, everyone looking to Jason for the next move, he saw her blond mane in the distance.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as opened the door and stared closer at the image through a pair of binoculars.  
  
Dropping them quickly, his eyes filled with relieved tears, "Carly..."


	39. Chapter 39

Unable to calm the voices haunting her, Carly wandered away from the mansion and mindless towards the garden occupying the compound.   
  
It was one of the few places she could look out and feel life. Not her own, but that of the nature around her. The furious ocean and calm plant life reminded her there was still something thriving.   
  
Brushing her fingertips along roses in full bloom, she wandered as far as she could before her courage failed her – allowing the weight of the world to once again occupy her shoulders.   
  
As she buried her face in her palms, sobbing loudly, she rocked back and forth in her seat perched on the ground, "Jason..." Was the only whimper she could manage to make, sure her husband would be around soon to retrieve her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strong grasp on her shoulder and ceased her sobs.  
  
Carly prayed her husband hadn’t heard her call for another man and straightened her back, “Your meeting was cut short?”   
  
When he said nothing, she looked up and over her shoulder to find a familiar man holding a finger to his lips. But it was impossible to keep silent.  
  
Staring at him in disbelief, she tearfully whispered, "Jason?"  
  
He placed his hands on her face, relieved she seemed happy to see him, and nodded, "I'm here."  
  
Carly threw her arms around him, tackling him somewhat, as she clung to him, "Jason...you came for me....you came to save me..."  
  
Embracing her warmly, he temporarily forgot everything he was holding against her. All the betrayal and anger he felt about all the lies which had been molding the space between them for the past months. He let it go for the moment and absorbed the feeling of her within his grasp.  
  
Instead of focusing on his pain, he thought of all his previous worries - including the fear of coming to find her gone or dead. But his relief was cut short by her sudden anger. Pushing him away, Carly moved away from him as if she had suddenly realized something important.  
  
"What is it?" Jason questioned softly after searching the surroundings for someone who may have found them, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You shouldn't have come."  
  
~*~  
  
He asked tightened his jaw and glanced towards his men, "¿Cuándo?"  
 _(When?)_  
  
The man was quick to respond with a hint of fear, "Hace un par de horas. Había un vuelo de unscheduled en entonces la apariencia aquí en la barra. El pueblo ha estado chuchicheando acerca de que puede ser."  
 _(A couple of hours ago. There was an unscheduled flight in then the appearance here at the bar. The town has been whispering about who it may be.)_  
  
"¿Sabemos nosotros a los pasajeros?"  
 _(Do we know the passengers?)_  
  
"No. Pero adivino era Morgan y la compañía."  
 _(No. But I'm guessing it was Morgan and company.)_  
  
"Yo no quiero las adivinaciones. Quiero los hechos. Vuelva a mí cuando usted los tiene. ¿Entiende?"  
 _(I don't want guesses. I want facts. Get back to me when you have them. Understand?)_  
  
"Sí."  
 _(Yes.)_  
  
"Bueno."  
 _(Good.)_  
  
His dangerous ebony eyes threatened them and their families before he instructed, "Ellos han venido para ella. Quiero que todos buscando el motivo. Tengo sin duda esos hombres están aquí para ella."  
 _(They have come for her. I want everyone searching the grounds. I have no doubt those men are here for her.)_  
  
They all nodded with compliance.  
  
Before they could exit, he added, "Y encuentra a mi esposa. Tenemos los planes para ocuparse de."  
 _(And find my wife. We have plans to attend to.)_  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Jason responded in disbelief as she stood to her feet and faced away, "Did you really think I would leave you alone to—whatever the hell is going on?!"  
  
She spun around to him, firing back quickly, "You don't do anything concerning me!"  
  
"You needed me, and I'm here. Don't bullshit me! And expect me to believe you wanted me to sit still when you were in tears calling out my name!"  
  
"A moment of weakness is not the equivalent to a smart or right decision! You're going to get yourself killed by trying to be some kind of fucking hero!"  
  
"Here and now! It ends! Stops lying to me!"  
  
"What the hell does it matter, if I tell you the truth? You think it makes a difference now!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
Jason was unwilling to lose her again. He refused. No matter what he had to deal with as a consequence of having her...he was ready for it.  
  
Carly felt her heart pound as he took her hand in his. Unsure of what to do, she watched helplessly as he placed her palm to his chest.  
  
Staring up at him in shock and sadness, she felt something familiar return to her as he stared into her misty eyes with desperation.  
  
" **I'm**   _still_   _ **here**_."  
  
Carly allowed her eyes to focus on her hand, debating on how to handle herself. Bouncing between her answer and her husband's. This was something she was not trained for – fighting her feelings for him.  
  
Lifting her chin, he forced her to look at him, "Tell me what happened."  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, Carly took a deep breath and spoke softly, "That night…when I crashed…I—I thought for sure I would die. But…I didn't." She began to visibly shiver, "I made it into the back seat, and I made it. I don't know how—but I did. I made it to shore…and blacked out." Letting out a long sigh, her eyes fluttered open and revealed the misty brown of her ebony eyes, "When I woke up, I was being dragged towards a limo…for a split second I thought Sonny might have found me that—" She drifted away from him, needing some amount of separation, "Someone else's voice was the next thing I heard—all that I would hear for the longest time…"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Turning to face him, she announced, "My husband."  
  
~*~  
  
Luke descended the stairs slow, a gun ready to fire clasped tight in his hands, and maintained the silence residing in what he guessed was the cellar of the mansion.  
  
As he moved down the hall, his eyes consistently searched his surroundings. A frown clouded his features when finding himself at the end of a long corridor. Moving along, Luke headed towards the only light...at the end of the hall. Finding no one around, he swallowed a lump in his throat and approached a small bolted door. His eyes widened as they looked into the small window to find a bed chained to the wall and a single chair...where Sonny was struggling to free himself from the locks which confined him.  
  
Gagged and handcuffed, Sonny thrashed about, his body obviously wounded and weak. Luke placed his gun behind him, examining the lock closely.   
  
"How the hell am I gonna get that open?" He whispered to himself, awarded with an answer he never wanted.  
  
"Usted hace no."  
 _(You won't.)_  
  
A voice whispered into his ear before he felt the sharp pain of something around his neck.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened after that night?"  
  
"I was flown here." Carly gestured towards the compound they were surrounded by, "And I was locked in the cellar until I was broken."  
  
"Broken?"   
  
"I fought at first. I insisted you or Sonny or someone would come for me. And every day he showed me the Port Charles news, videos of you moving on with your life, and…he tortured me to every physical extent you can think of." Carly glanced towards the mansion, instinctively checking her room where Michael slept, "I watched everyone move on with their lives like it was that simple to forget me. Meanwhile, I was here…losing everything…everyone…everyday."  
  
"I can't—" Jason struggled, knowing nothing he said could make up for the past, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Makes two of us."   
  
After the summarized version, Jason's mind ran rapid…and aloud, "Who is he? What does he want? Why you?"  
  
A brief moment of silence...then the answer appeared..., "His name is Alvaro…" Carly faced away, inhaling deeply and blinking back tears, "…Rivera...son of Hernando Rivera."  
  
~*~  
  
Luke struggled, gasping for air as his hands attempted to pry the wire from around his neck, and found he was quickly losing the battle.  
  
"¿No podemos permitir nosotros usted arruinar nuestros planes, ahora pueden nosotros?"  
 _(We can't let you ruin our plans, now can we?)_  
  
It was only moments before the wire was removed, and he fell to the ground. After hearing a soft, silenced gun shot behind him, Luke coughed rapidly and tried to regain his oxygen supply.   
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Lucky's voice inquired softly as the young man helped him to his feet.   
  
Rubbing his neck in an attempt to alleviate the pain, Luke snapped, "Just dandy."  
  
Shaking his head, his son insisted, "We have to get you out of here."  
  
Luke followed him towards the stairs but made one fact crystal clear, "Not without Caroline."  
  
"Dad—"  
  
"I'm not leaving here without my niece."  
  
"Well, that could be a problem." A deep, smooth voice warned causing their eyes to rise to a shadow at the top of the stairs, "Because my wife isn't going anywhere."  
  
~*~  
  
"How? How could he be a Rivera and no one knew?"  
  
"He's a bastard child. No one knew except his father and mother." She gestured towards the compound and laughed angrily, "He was hidden here, raised and taught, and when his mother died...his father finally came to him. Told him the truth about who he was. But only a few months later Lily died."  
  
Jason stared towards her in disbelief, wondering how he and Sonny could have overlooked such a deadly detail.  
  
"He had to make pay Sonny...for his sister...for his father…" She refused to stop, sure if she was going to get it out – she had to get it all out, "And you were the one who helped Sonny, continues to help him. Think about it, Jason, what was the one thing he could get? The one thing he could use against the both of you without damaging the territory?"  
  
He responded sadly, aware his role in her life had placed her in this hell as much as Sonny's had, "You."  
  
"Me." Carly nodded angrily and stared away, tears falling endlessly, "His family was gone because of Sonny, and he was determined to return the favor." She bowed her head shamefully, recalling the last time she actually felt guilt for something she had done, "But only after he had taken out the competition. First, the Alcazar brothers, then one by one Sonny's allies. When all was said and done, he left only the immediate 'family' to you two so there were no suspicions. And he monitored me, everything I did...or said...who I was with...whatever...he knew about it. The night that I crashed...he got me, and I've been his ever since."  
  
At the mention of 'his', Jason's muscles tensed.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by approaching footsteps. She signaled her fear with wide eyes but remained still as they were both overwhelmed with calls of, "¡La sra. Rivera!"  
 _(Mrs. Rivera!)_


	40. Chapter 40

Carly yanked the chain from around her neck and grabbed Jason's hand, "That room," She pointed towards a corner room, "is where Michael is."   
  
He watched helpless as she placed the chain in his palm and closed his hand around it.  
  
"Take him home...." Blinking back tears, she backed away from Jason, "Forget about me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You have to. Or you will end up as dead as Sonny Corinthos." Her words caused him to look towards her in disbelief, tears in his eyes, "He's dead...by my hand."  
  
 _He's gone...Sonny's gone?_  Jason's mind was running laps with the statement, and he was stunned into the perfect trap – because when his eyes wandered back up she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly approached Alvaro's men with a glare, "¡Deba usted grita! ¡Mi hijo duerme arriba como usted idiotas estúpidos gritan alrededor la casa!"  
 _(Must you yell! My son is sleeping upstairs as you stupid idiots shout around the house!)_  
  
The men bowed their heads in defeat, replying, "La sra. Rivera, Alvaro solicita su presencia."  
 _(Mrs. Rivera, Alvaro requests your presence.)_  
  
Waving them away, Carly attempted to pass them, "Estoy en mi manera."  
 _(I'm on my way.)_  
  
The men remained still before her, insisting, "El quiso que nosotros cerciorarnoslo fue acompañado. Allí son dichos ser hombres no deseados en el motivo."  
 _(He wanted us to make sure you were escorted. There are said to be unwanted men on the grounds.)_  
  
"¿Los hombres no deseados?"  
 _(Unwanted men?)_  
  
"Sí. Sr. Rivera quiso que nosotros estuviéramos seguros que usted era seguro en casa para que su tarde pudiera ir como planeado."  
 _(Yes. Mr. Rivera wanted us to be sure you were safe in the house so that your evening could go as planned.)_  
  
"La multa, me acompaña para albergar, pero puedo encontrar mi manera de allí."  
 _(Fine, escort me to house, but I can find my way from there.)_  
  
~*~  
  
The man slowly descended the stairs with a confident grin, "We finally meet."  
  
Luke went into fatherly mood and stepped in front of his son, who probably had a better chance of protecting him, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Family." He nodded slowly, continuing to display a cockiness which disgusted them, "And I wish I had more time to prepare for your arrival. I mean—Carly and I had plans tonight. We weren't expecting any company."  
  
"Where's Carly?" Lucky inquired, stepping out Luke's shadow, "What have you done to her?"  
  
"I truly wish my family had been as caring as you two. Uncle and cousin to the rescue of a reckless woman sent to destroy them. It's touching...really." He signaled his men to join them, "In fact, since you were so eager to jump by, I'd feel inappropriate for not inviting you along with the other men we found. I feel you will be very pleased with the show Carly will be putting on for you tonight. She's been preparing for months." He laughed softly, telling his men as he ascended the stairs, "Usted sabe los debían tomar."  
 _(You know where to take them.)_  
  
Before Luke and Lucky could get any defense up, the room went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason narrowly avoided the last guard he needed to before he was standing at the door where Michael was said to be. After using the key, he opened the door to find his son sound asleep in an ocean of covers. Standing slightly shocked, overjoyed he found the child, Jason's heart stopped when he was suddenly shoved into the room. Reaching for his gun immediately, Jason spun around to find he was aiming at a frantic Carly.  
  
She slammed the door shut, locking the door again, and turned to him with furious eyes, "Are you trying to get killed! You should’ve come through the terrace!"  
  
"Right, and get your tower guards to shoot at me." Jason snapped in response, dropping his gun and placing it back where it was, "Damn it, Carly, where the hell did you go?"  
  
"To save your life, you jackass." She snapped before heading over to her terrace doors. Shutting and locking them, Carly closed her eyes in immediate response to the next thing she heard.  
  
"Daddy!" Michael shouted with excitement as he left the bed. Running into his father awaiting arms, the boy smiled widely, "I knew you'd come! I knew you'd come for us!"  
  
"Are you okay, buddy?" Jason questioned softly, embracing the little boy tightly, "Did anything happen?"  
  
"No. Mom and me took care of everything." Michael responded proudly as his father checked him for any marks, "We were waiting for you."  
  
Carly backed away from the terrace windows, continuing to face them, as she tearfully instructed, "Jason, leave now. You still have a chance of getting everyone out safely."  
  
Jason stood to his feet with Michael's hand firmly within his, "I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"You have to. Because...you won't make it, if you don't."   
  
"I'm not going to let him get away with this. I already told you months ago. I would make him pay for this."  
  
"Don't get tough now! This is the time to use brain instead of muscle, all right? I came back to save your life!" Carly snapped, spinning around to him with an authoritative gaze, "Don't you dare me regret the sacrifice I've made."  
  
"What sacrifice?"  
  
"Myself!" She told him causing him to look away and her eyes to drift to her son. Running her hands into her hair, Carly shut her eyes tightly, "I have to get ready for what I have to do, and you two can't be here."  
  
"I'm not going to just leave here to some—"  
  
"I'm not someone you want to cross, Jason. I did what I had to in Port Charles and got what I wanted. I'll do the same here..." She told him sternly, boring her eyes into his, "But not with you present." Carly drew in a deep breath, pushing past him and to her door, "Now, I know a secret passage you two can use. Alvaro used it to move me about the house until I was programmed."  
  
"Mommy?" Michael spoke up causing his parents to look at him immediately. The boy waited for his mother's eyes to soften before going on, "Daddy can get us home. I know he can."  
  
Carly knelt in front of her son, resorting to every hateful thing she could think of in order to fight tears, "Honey, I can't go." She smiled sadly, a mist glassing her eyes, "But I know he'll take care of you. Remember our promise?"  
  
"I know, but Daddy's here now. We made that promise when we thought he couldn't come. He's here. We gotta go." Michael pleaded, releasing Jason's hand and resting them on Carly's shoulders, "Please, mommy, please let's just go. We can hide-all of us-as a family. They won’t find us. Right, Daddy?" He glanced up at his father with tears streaming down his cheeks, "Right? You can promise, right?"  
  
"Baby, look at me." Carly commanded softly as Jason looked away with tears of his own. Stroking his hair soothingly, she kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, "I'm always with you, honey. And when you're old enough to understand, I know you'll know this was for the best. I did this all for you."  
  
"No..."  
  
Carly ignored his sobs with every ounce of her strength and stated calmly, "I love you, Michael. You and your father were the only things I ever loved more than myself."  
  
With that she stood to her feet and turning to the door once again. But before opening it, she faced Jason again. The mixture of emotion in his eyes tore at her, but she remained strong in her decision. Rather than further explain, rather than further push him, Carly acted out of compassion...for him...and herself.  
  
Taking his face in her hands, she burned his eyes with her own and confessed, "I never loved anyone the way I loved you. Never more than you. And I never will."  
  
After she had placed a soft and gentle kiss to his lips, Jason responded, "I can't let you do this. I won't."  
  
"Just take care of our son."   
  
~*~  
  
Luke and Lucky struggled to no avail as they were tied to chairs beside two men with their heads bowed. Once they were clearly unable to escape, the guards left the room and locked the door.  
  
"Shit." Lucky muttered angrily, staring towards the steel surroundings, "There's no way to get out of here."  
  
"What the hell—" Luke frowned as they stared out a large window revealing a ballroom.  
  
One of the men beside them spoke up, he struggled with his chains and handcuffs, "What do we do from here?"  
  
Lucky's eyes widened, "Aaron? Mickey? We thought you guys—"  
  
"What? Dead?" Aaron laughed angrily, continuing to move in frustration, "Don't worry, they want us to see the show before they off us."  
  
"Wait a second..." Lucky paused his wandering eyes, "What's about to go down?"  
  
Mickey eyes filled with regret as he signaled the others to stare out, "Carly's about to finish her work."  
  
Lucky, Luke, and Aaron followed his eyes to see three men bringing a chair into the ballroom – the chair which held Sonny.  
  
~*~  
  
"Corinthos..."   
  
Sonny heard it in the distance as he came back to consciousness. His whole body was bloody and beaten. Sonny identified the voice quickly. The man who had stolen his life – Alvaro Rivera, "You again."  
  
"Flattered you remember, Corinthos. Really I am." Alvaro grinned wickedly, inhaling deeply and gazing around the empty ball room, "And to show you my appreciation, I have a gift."  
  
"A gift? From an unclaimed Rivera, imagine my excitement."  
  
He leaned down slightly, meeting Sonny's eyes with severity, "I plan to give you the same gift that you gave to my sister..." Alvaro noticed Sonny's jaw tightened what little it could and gestured towards the door, "Looking into the eyes of the person you love...right before your life is taken from you."  
  
His eyes went misty as Caroline Corinthos entered room and slowly made her way towards them.  
  
The air left his bruised body as she took Alavaro's hand and kissed his lips softly, then proceeded by turning to face her ex-husband.  
  
"She's perfect, isn't she? The exact perfection you gave away to me with one silly mistake. Alexis Davis." He told Sonny's tearful eyes with a dangerous glare, "But I will admit, that last wife of yours was somewhat worth the fuss she caused."   
  
Sonny snarled, attempting to escape his chains, and watched as Alvaro stepped behind Carly.  
  
"Alexis was willing to do  _ **anything**_  to get one little word back to her dear husband."  
  
He yelled loudly enough to burn a hole in his lungs, "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Oh, I disagree." Alvaro stated playfully before retrieving his gun, "My wife would never let that happen."   
  
Sonny followed the gun from Alvaro's hand to Carly's and knew the end would be arriving soon.  
  
"This is it, Carly. The moment we've been working towards." He began to coax her softly, grabbing her wrist and gently raising it to a position aiming for Sonny's chest, "A whole year and more were lost because of him...his lies...his deceit...his will against your own. Show him who's finally won."  
  
She stared towards him, her eyes filling with tears, and held the gun steady on the man who gave up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Caroline. Turn the gun on that bastard husband of yours." Luke whispered softly as his three partners watched in disbelief. But his pleas were not heard; his face remained unseen, as Carly pulled the trigger swiftly, leaving Luke with only one thought.  
  
 _Goodbye, Sonny._


	41. Chapter 41

"I want you to stay in here." Jason ordered his son strongly, his hands place firmly on Michael's arms, "You don't come out of here no matter what, understand?"  
  
Michael stared at him with a mist and pure fear in his eyes.  
  
"I will come back for you." He vowed softly, stroking the boy's hair while checking the room once again, "You'll stay here," Jason gestured towards the dark closet of Carly's room, the one he only had the key to, "and hide."  
  
"Daddy—"  
  
"Don't argue with me." He said softly, yet stern as he signaled Michael to go inside.  
  
The boy did as told, hiding in the corner of the closet and grabbing some clothes to conceal his identity.  
  
"Listen to me..." Jason tried to conceal his own worried emotions as he instructed the child, "If you hear anything bad, I want you to cover your ears," He took the boy's hands and placed them over his ears, "And hum a song mommy sings to you—but be quiet, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he complied.   
  
"I will be back for you, Michael. I promise."  
  
With his vow, his son threw his arms around him and clung to him fiercely.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jason embraced him tightly and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Daddy."  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes soaked in the image of a dead Sonny. His head hung low, the bullet planted firmly in his chest, and the knowledge that he had finally been defeated...by her.  
  
 _That's for helping him take my life away, you bastard._  
  
Carly stood strongly in place, blinking slowly, and lowered her gun. Keeping it locked in her grip, she remained silent as Alvaro broke their silence.  
  
His dark, dangerous laugh filled the air as he stepped towards Sonny's body, "How does it feel, Corinthos?" He grabbed Sonny's collar and yanked it to himself, causing his head to roll back, and hissed, "You took my family, and I returned the favor, you son of bitch. Your territory...your wife...it's mine now. And you can finally burn in hell."  
  
She watched the scene, numb to what was going on. Even as she stood there, having done what she had set out to do, it was surreal.  
  
Jason was gone. Michael was gone. And she had removed Sonny permanently from the picture.   
  
 _My life is over...for real this time._  
  
After spitting on Sonny, Alvaro stood tall and turned towards her...drawing her quickly back into reality, "You did it." A smile spread across his lips causing her to look away, "I knew it. Once you came back to me, you would see how much this meant to both of us. All that hard work was for this."  
  
She stared blankly towards Sonny, whose head once bowed once again, and said good bye to her life as Caroline Corinthos.  
  
Alvaro was losing his excitement quickly, noticing her failure to response to anything he said. Losing his smile, he announced, "We own Puerto Rico now. Columbia is already within our control. And the last of Corinthos territory will be ours." Walking to her, Alvaro took her face in his hands and locked their eyes, "We will have everything we've ever wanted now."  
  
Carly remained unresponsive.  
  
"Now...I do have other things to attend to..." He mentioned with a glance towards a large mirror behind him, "But...I think you and I should celebrate first."   
  
She failed to resist or fight as he removed the gun from her hand and replaced it with his hand.   
  
Leading her out of the room, a proud grin staining his lips, Carly caught one last glance at Sonny before preparing for her next move.  
  
As she and Alvaro headed out of the large corridor towards the staircase upon entrance, they failed to notice a certain someone well hid nearby.   
  
But instead of following, the man wandered towards the large mirror in the ball room he had caught a glance at.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit!" Aaron shouted angrily while struggling with his chains, "We're going to die in this fucking room!"  
  
Mickey inhaled deeply, sinking somewhat into his seat, "Calm down, Carly's going to find a way to us."  
  
Aaron stared towards him in disbelief, snapping, "How—how can you trust her, when you just saw her off Sonny Corinthos! She's back to mummy mode, Mickey! Get it? That bastard's going to have her at us next!"  
  
"Carly, wouldn't do that!" Lucky insisted, siding with Mickey...in the hopes his cousin still had some concept of reality, "She has no reason to kill us."  
  
"Oh, and you know Carly so fuckin' well, don't you?" Aaron retaliated, meeting his icy eyes with frustration, "We're dead, if we don't find a way out of here."  
  
"We may not have to..." Luke finally made a statement...causing their eyes to focus on the ball room...  
  
~*~  
  
Jason said a silent good bye to Sonny as he passed, wiping tears from his eyes as he thought of what he had overheard – Alvaro coaxing Carly to do her job.  
  
Immediately after, he heard the gunshot and Alvaro's cocking goodbye.   
  
Jason had no time to digest his mentor's death; instead, he headed straight towards the large mirror.  
  
Pulling out his gun, he warned within a few steps of it, "If anyone is behind there, you might want to duck."  
  
~*~  
  
Luke, Lucky, Mickey, and Aaron used all their strength to throw their chairs back. Closing their eyes tightly, they listened to the gunshots come in and break the glass.  
  
When they heard shots cease and footsteps quickly approach, the men opened their eyes to see Jason standing there and holding up a set of keys.  
  
"It's about time." Luke sighed as Jason entered the room, "Where the hell are the guards?"  
  
"On the grounds. I heard one of them warning the other to keep an eye outside, the people inside had been caught." Jason replied while helping them up individually and undoing their constraints, "The guards who were nearby here, I took care of. I doubt they heard anything but the glass break with the silencer."   
  
He went on, displaying his gun quickly to Luke, before moving on to Lucky, "I need you guys to take care of the guards who I'm sure are on their way. Don't let them upstairs. I saw Carly and Alvaro head up there."  
  
"Alvaro?" Lucky repeated with a frown as he moved onto Aaron, "Who the hell is the family he was talking about?"  
  
"Rivera."   
  
~*~  
  
"I have waited for this..." Alvaro went on, ignoring her stillness, "To finally have you all to myself and never have to worry about Corinthos again."  
  
Carly squinted her eyes angrily, thinking,  _you're forgetting about Jason_.  
  
"No one will ever come between us again."  
  
 _We'll see about that._  
  
Before either of them could continue, Alvaro's phone rang.  
  
"¿Quién?" Alvaro met Carly's eyes coldly with his own, instructing, "Mate todos pero Morgan. ¡Yo lo quiero que trajera a mí, y yo lo quiero hecho inmediatamente!"  
 _(Who?) (Kill everyone but Morgan. I want him brought to me, and I want it done immediately!)_  
  
 _Jason?_  Carly bowed her head, thinking rapidly about what he had done to return, and was cut off by his hand.  
  
Alvaro grabbed her chin aggressively, staring at her with an anger she had not yet seen, "He's come for you, hasn't he?"   
  
She said nothing.  
  
"We'll give him exactly what he wants," He began to shake slightly, holding her to a painful level, "One last look like we gave Corinthos."  
  
Carly did nothing as he led her out of the room with his grip on her arm.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Jason...Jason, wake up..."_  
  
He heard it from miles away, willing his mind to operate and open his eyes, but it remained distant.  
  
 _"Jason, please, wake up..."_  
  
He frowned, to both the pounding of his head...and the familiar voice, thinking... _Carly?_  
  
Slowly, he managed to lift his heavy head while his blue eyes fluttered to revealing her image before him.  
  
Jason stared at her momentarily, drowning in the image of her stone expression and her warm eyes filled with two things...tears and fear.  
  
When he tried to move out of the seat he felt himself in, it hit him that he had been caught. As he tried to move, he felt the handcuffs tight around his wrists.  
  
Carly and Jason's eyes met once again, both of them terrified of what was about to happen, as Carly mouthed,  _"I told you to run."_  
  
"So, you did make the trip after all." His low, smooth tone filled the room as did his presence, "Came back for what you  _ **think**_  is yours."


	42. Chapter 42

Jason felt his blood boil as Alvaro Rivera finally revealed himself, face to face, and stood beside a frozen Carly.  
  
"A whole year or so later, right?" He placed his arm possessively around her, "You came for  **my**  wife."  
  
"I will kill you." Jason promised, staring towards the man calmly as Carly bowed her head in shame, "I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to her."  
  
"Look at this!" Alvaro proclaimed, signaling towards Jason with his gun causing Carly to flinch, "Tied to a damn chair and making threats! Morgan, the legend's true..." He laughed softly, nodding in approval, "you do have balls of steel."   
  
Alvaro bored his eyes into Jason's as he reached for a handful of Carly's hair and pulled her to him, causing her to moan loudly in pain and Jason to try to escape his chair once more.  
  
"Isn't he precious, honey?" Alvaro continued to question, pushing his gun's barrel into Carly's chin, "He still thinks he has a chance to save you." Shaking his head, Alvaro cocked the gun and sighed, "Too bad..."  
  
Jason screamed as he watched Alvaro's finger pull the trigger, "NO!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Michael continued to rock back and forth, holding his ears so tightly that he pinched them, and hummed softly the songs his mother sang to him...whatever pieces he could remember.  
  
He began moments ago when he saw Alvaro bringing his mother into the room and his father being brought in soon after.   
  
His heart was pounding, his body shaking, as he prayed to God someone would come – someone would save them.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly winced at Alvaro's side, tasting the fear, as his smoking gun remained pointed at the ceiling...her chin yanked out of the way only a split second before impact.  
  
Staring towards her in disbelief, Jason had to force back tears and displayed only anger in the tension of his deamonor – his blue eyes on fire with rage.  
  
"I've gotta a better plan for you, Morgan." Alvaro laughed softly, wiggling his gun towards him, "Even better than Corinthos..." He released Carly's hair, embracing her waist to his hip, "Why don't we show your Morgan here, how blissfully happy we are?"  
  
Carly closed her eyes as she felt his tongue on the side of her neck, his laugh in her ear, and tried to prevent her mind from racing.  
  
Opening her eyes, a wicked and seductive smile spread across her lips, and Jason had every reason to be worried.  
  
"Okay." She agreed softly, staring towards Jason with no emotion, "I think you're right." Carly turned towards Alvaro, snaking her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a deep kiss. Pulling away momentarily, her heated breath battling his, "But you better lose the gun."  
  
Alvaro stared into her eyes, seeing the vindictive side of his wife returning, and complied by tossing the gun to the ground.  
  
Following it with his eyes, Jason ignored the image of Carly tossing Alvaro to the bed and tried to find a way to retrieve it.  
  
Alvaro lied back, licking his lips, and watched as Carly seductively crawled onto the bed.  
  
Straddling his lap with a smoky glaze to her brown eyes, she ran a hand up his chest towards his collar. However, Jason and Alvaro were caught off guard as she grabbed his shirt and drew him up slightly.  
  
"It's time to really finish this." Carly stated strongly before using her free fist to strike Alvaro's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael opened his eyes, unable to hum after the gun shot, and inched towards the closet doors.   
  
Peeking through the tiny open slots, his wide eyes set on his father struggling with handcuffs and his mother fighting the man who had kidnapped them.  
  
Listening to the conversation, the boy continued to soak in the image of what was happening.  
  
After his mother had struck him more than once, each punch stronger than before, Alvaro's hands were suddenly on her arms and shaking her furiously.  
  
 _"You turn on me!"_  
  
~*~  
  
He shouted, sitting up and throwing her to the ground, "After everything I've done for you!" Removing his jacket and tossing it over by the gun, he stood to his feet.  
  
Jason watched in anger and fear as Carly continued to prove where her loyalty lied, making the ultimate sacrifice yet again – herself.  
  
Alvaro caught her quickly again and struck her with a blow to the face, sending her back to the ground.  
  
"You never did anything for me." Carly hissed, staring up at him and reaching up for her bloody lower lip, "It was always about you." She stated strongly as he grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall, "But it's my turn to return the favor, just like you've taught me too, right?"  
  
Alvaro was about to strike her again as she rammed her shoulder into his stomach with all her might, tackling him to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael watched as they wrestled on the bed, exchanging hits whenever possible, and slowly reached to bottom of the door.  
  
Biting his lower lip, he pulled the door as quietly and slowly as possible, sliding the door open.  
  
As Carly and Alvaro struggled with one another, they failed to notice his actions.  
  
The one person who did was his father.   
  
Their scared eyes connected as he began to crawl out, staying as close to the ground as he possible could. The little boy held his finger to his lips, signaling to Jason he was going to do this without approval...so please be quiet.  
  
Jason gave a small, firm nod and kept an eye on Carly versus Alvaro continuing to ensue on the bed.   
  
Michael made his way to the foot of the bed, ducking down and retrieving Alvaro's light suit jacket, and searched for the key to Jason's cuffs.  
  
Just as he found them, a loud pound caused him to jump. Michael remained still, staring towards his dad who insisted he rush with a throw of his head.  
  
When finding the key, Michael let out a smile of relief and rushed behind his father, noticing Carly and Alvaro had moved to the opposite side of the floor for their fight.  
  
Unlocking the cuffs with shaky hands, Michael watched as Alvaro straddled his mother and struck her over and over again.  
  
Once Jason was released from his constraints, his hand was retrieving the gun beside his chair.  
  
Alvaro was about to strike her again as Michael's cry filled the air, "Mommy!"  
  
Alvaro's eyes shot back to where Jason had been and saw his free chair. Glancing away from the gun again, he saw Michael Morgan standing sadly beside his father.  
  
"Get the hell away from her." Jason demanded with his gun steady on Alvaro, " _ **Now!**_ "  
  
He did as told, standing to his feet and taking a couple steps away from Carly, who was knocked out on the floor.  
  
Thankfully, Michael's eyes could not see his mother's lifeless body bloodied and bruised from her efforts; but Jason's could.  
  
After debating carefully, Jason's eyes on Alvaro's as he ordered, "Michael, get out of here."  
  
Michael glanced up at his father with wide eyes, "No, Daddy—"  
  
"Do as you're told, Michael." Inhaling deeply, hoping his finger would not have to pull the trigger before his son had exited, he stated, "Luke and Lucky are downstairs. Find one of them and send them here. Quick."  
  
And his son did just that, heading for the door.  
  
Hearing the door open and close, Jason made the biggest mistake of all. As he confirmed his son was safely out of the room, Alvaro bulldozed him and sent the gun flying from his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Moaning softly, inaudible over the grunting happening in the room, Carly opened her eyes as best as possible.  
  
She felt sore all over and quickly remembered her last image...Alvaro's fist.  
  
Reaching for her head, Carly slowly crawled on the floor towards the edge of the bed and spotted them.  
  
Jason was getting the best of Alvaro, wailing on him like the man had killed his mother, then allowed her eyes to shoot towards the shining gun just inches away from her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Carly moved as quickly as her wounded body would let her and retrieved the weapon.  
  
She held it firm in her hand and pushed herself to her feet, yelling, "Enough!"  
  
Jason looked up in shock, surprised to see Carly standing there, her gun pointed towards him.  
  
"Get up." Carly ordered softly, signaling him to his feet with her gun and keeping it on him steady. As Jason stood to his feet, clearly confused, she tried to gain her focus.  
  
However, the hush of the opening door caused bells to ring in her brain once more, especially as Michael called out, “Mommy!”  
  
Carly glanced towards her son, spotting her cousin beside him, yet returned her defiant eye to Jason, "Get him out of here, Lucky."   
  
"Mommy, no!"  
  
Lucky hesitated, the image of those same eyes staring blankly while shooting Sonny, "Carly, what are you going to—"  
  
"It's my business. Now, unless you want a bullet or Michael to see this, I suggest you get the hell out of here." She shot a dirty glare towards him, adding, "Get it?"  
  
Reluctantly, Lucky did as told, taking a screaming Michael with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alvaro's eyes shot open as he heard the door close. Turning his head, he spotted his wife standing strong and followed the barrel of her gun to find it pointed at Jason Morgan.  
  
Standing to his feet with a confident grin on his split lips, Alvaro chuckled as he nursed his ribs, "I warned you. You can't save her. She's my wife." He saw Jason's wounded gaze and added with amusement, "She's a Rivera."  
  
"You see, that's where you're wrong..." Carly began causing Jason and Alvaro to look into her cold eyes. Moving the gun to Alvaro, she offered a crooked grin, "I'm what I've always been," Anger clouded her face as she finished her sentence, "a Morgan."  
  
With that, Carly emptied her gun into a shocked Alvaro...finishing what he had started.  
  
Jason closed his eyes, taking a step further away from Alvaro as he fell to the ground, and allowed himself to comprehend what had happened.  
  
 _She did the right thing. She took out Alvaro....but she also took out..._  
  
Her image finally stuck him, even harder than any blow he had recently exchanged.  
  
The gun dropped from her swollen knuckles, her eyes puffing up do to damage and cut, along with her lip busted open, and her arms already dressed in bruises where Alvaro had so violently shook her. But what suffocated him was the look in her eyes - a mixture of pain, betrayal, fear, and relief as she dropped to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
As the jet inched closer to Port Charles, everyone safe and silent in their seats, his eyes wandered: from a sleeping Luke Spencer to his adrenaline junkie son, Lucky; to Aaron who was suddenly calm and Mickey who was battling Luke's lead; and, finally, to Michael who clung to one of his arms and Carly who was on the other.   
  
While their son slept, she stared out of the window. And he knew why. Their minds were both contemplating life once they touched ground.  
  
 _She lied. She sneaked around. She killed._  Jason thought uncomfortably, his muscles tensing up as he looked away and reminded himself... _but she did it for you._  
  
The idea had not escaped him and although it did not heal the wound, it soothed it for the moment.  
  
"You know what, I'm kind of tired." Carly commented softly, standing to her feet, "I'm going to the back, see if I can catch some sleep."  
  
Jason was little uncomfortable with his new surroundings.   
  
Alvaro's jet was now hers, and she seemed used to it.  
  
Ignoring this, he nodded in compliance and watched her disappear into the back, the curtain closing behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly stepped into the bed, looking towards the small bed, and let out a long sigh.  
  
 _He's going to fight you. Just like you fought him before. And you've got to be prepared for it._  
  
She thought sadly while standing at the foot of the bed, stroking the cover softly.  
  
 _Something's not right. I can feel it. Things won't be the same._  
  
Suddenly, before a sound could escape her lips, a hand was over her mouth and the hold prevented her from moving.  
  
"Did you think it was over, Carly?" The unfamiliar voice whispered into her ear while using their free hand to reveal Alvaro's shiny knife.  
  
Carly's eyes widened, her weak muscles preventing her from a fair fight, as she watched the fist close around the handle.  
  
"I was his meeting, you stupid bitch. I was the person he's been seeing for months, and you never had a clue." The voice went on, pointing the tip towards Carly, "You never turn your back on family. Once a Rivera," The sharp, extreme pain pierced as the individual sent the knife deeply into her stomach, "Always a Rivera."  
  
Carly had no strength to breath, much less scream, as she was spun around to face her assailant.   
  
Her hands flew to the wound as she stared towards the person in disbelief, feeling the rush and warmth of her blood on her hands taking its toll, as she fell to the bed.  
  
The person went to the side of the bed, smiling, "Nunca olvídese donde usted viene de."  
 _(Never forget where you come from.)_  
  
Carly stared towards the individual in disbelief, her breath ragged and failing her, as she identified the image.  
  
It was not Sonny Corinthos.  
  
It was not Hernando or Alvaro Rivera.  
  
It was the last person she had ever expected...  
  
It was Lily Rivera.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
